Divergent Fanfiction
by Dauntlessborn
Summary: There was no war. Tris and Tobias are going to be training initiates! What suprises happen during initiation and what happends after initiation? Drama, Humor and Romance begin to form on this divergent adventure! The story starts off with initiation but will continue on, getting further in Tris and Tobias' life. FOURTRIS! fourtris! Fourtris Rated T...Just to be safe :P
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Ok hello, So this is my first story, and it probably isn't as good as the others, but I write for fun and I thought it would be nice to share some of that writing with the intenet! This is only the first chapter (obviously) And i already have chapter 2 written, So if you REVIEW i will be more then happy to post chapter 2! :) if you want longer chapters tell me! shorter chapters tell me! more fourtris? or anyother couple tell me! BTW one of the initiates are supposed to me me! lets see if you can guess :) I still don't have a name for this yet, so feel free to leave some sujestions :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the initiates but sadly**

**not the wonders of divergent, who IS owned**

**but Veronica Roth :) enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I walk hand in hand down the hall to his apartment, I have been staying there a lot, so I guess it could be conisderd mine as well. He unlocks the door with the keys he pulls out of his right pocket of his jeans and we walk in. He sets the keys on the kitchen table and heads into the washroom to get ready for bed. I breathe in the smell of Tobias that lingers on the bedspread and creeps into my nose. I like the way Tobias smells, it's refreshing. He walks out of the bathroom and throws me my pyjamas which are just a simple t-shirt and shorts. I walk into the bathroom and wipe off the mascara and eyeliner. I brush my hair up into a messy bun so pieces of my blond hair are fall loose, and then I pull on my shorts and t-shirt. I walk slowly out into the bedroom and see Tobias on the bed waiting for me to climb in so we can cuddle like we normally do. I climb in next to him and I lay my head on his chest, and iI can hear his heartbeat,It is slow and steady. I wonder like I always do in times like this, that if both of us were to choose differently, would we have ended up the same but in grey instead of black? I let the thought trail off into my mind.

"Initiation is tomorrow" Tobias finally breaks the silence and I feel is vocal cords vibrate on my temples

"So it seems" I say back in a sluggish voice, I don't know if Tobias realizes that I actually am tired, but either way I like having these midnight talks with him.

"Are you going to go by Six?" he asks. The thought entered my mind once but since then I hadn't thought much into it

"I don't know," I say getting up from his chest "do you want me to?" I ask him and he smiles, and I know that means yes "alright, I'll be Six and you can be Four" I say smiling and he returns the smile. I lay back down on to his chest as he runs is fingers threw my blonde hair, and I slowly drift off to sleep.

I awaken the next morning to an obnoxious noise from the side of the bed; I turn over and hit the alarm clock that reads 7:36am. I rip the blankets off me and take the fastest shower I have possibly taken, initiation starts in less than an half an hour and I'm only waking up now? Why didn't Tobias wake me? Questions fill my mind as I apply my eyeliner and mascara and let my hair down; it waves just past my shoulders. I put on a black shirt that shows my ravens and some black skinny jeans. I pull my combat boots on and head for the door, before I can even get there it tares open and Tobias stands there

"You couldn't wake me up?" I say looking up at him

"I couldn't wake the sleeping beauty" he smiles

I playfully punch him in the arm as I walk by him, and head down the hall to get some breakfast. I hear running from behind me then arms wrap around my waist and pull me back and spin me around, Tobias pulls me into a hug and then pulls away and kisses me softly, I run my fingers threw his hair and he pulls me closer as his grip tightens around me.

"Um, ew" I hear a voice call form down the hall, and me and Tobias pull away to see Christina waving to us down the hall

"Um, guys no make out sessions in the hallway, besides were going to be late for the first jumper" She says pouting. Tobias grabs my hand and we walk down the hallway with Christina a long side us. We make our way to the net, and I try to become instructor Six that I know everyone will just love! I smile at myself and then I realize that I must look like a complete idiot right now. We see the small figures on top of the building and I remember my first jump. When I come back to reality I see a blue blur in the sky and I instantly knew they were from Erudite. They landed in the net and I reached out my arm, It was a short, blonde haired girl form Erudite who had sapphire blue eyes that had a sparkle to them.

"What is your name?" I ask her, and for a moment she pauses and thinks.

"So-Su" she stumbles over words as she tries to figure out what she should be named here in her new life.

"Think about it, you don't get to pick again" I say smiling remembering what Tobias had told me on my first day. She stands up proud and tall and looks straight in my eyes,

"Sophie" she speaks the S very slowly, she still seems unsure of it, but goes with it anyways

"Make the announcement Christina" I here Tobias say from behind me as I watch the next jumper falling from the building. They land face first and I hold in a giggle but resist, I reach for their hand and pull up a boy dressed in bright red clothing.

"Hello" he says smiling at me

"what's your name?" I ask him

"Payton" he says flipping his brown hair out of his unique looking green eyes. He isn't much taller than me, as I look over to see the next jumper, she has already managed herself in the net, and Christina is pulling her out, probably because I zoned out and forgot about the world around me, she steps out o f the net and then I see her. Her luscious long wavy blonde hair that reaches her lower back, and her sparkling green eyes, which I know are only contacts she likes to put in to hide the evil behind them, she looks at me and smiles

"hello Beat-" I cut her off before she is able to say my real name, and Christina looks at me puzzled, like the look that is asking who this girl is.

"I go by Six here in Dauntless" She nods slowly

"Who's this?" Tobias says inching towards us

"This is-"

"Light" She cuts me off while excitement fills her voice and she looks around looking at Dauntless and her jaw drops in amazement, although I'm not sure what she sees, because Dauntless isn't much of a beautiful place to many.

"How do you know Six?" Christina asks

"Well-"Light begins but I happily cut her off

"No time for that long and painful time of my life" I say faking a smile before I send her away with the rest of the initiates.

"Why so harsh?" Tobias asks from behind me and I ignore him "Fine Sixy pooh, that's ok ignore me" he says laughing and Christina joins in. I give each of them the death glare as we wait for more initiates.

After the last one jumps from the building we gather around in a huddle to introduce ourselves, this year we managed to get 5 Erudite, 3 Amity, 3 Candor and 1 Abnegation who happened to be Light, the girl that haunts my childhood with her happiness. I look in the crowd of transfers and smile, I know this is going to be a good initiation, we have a variety of shapes and sizes, Payton who isn't very tall but very muscular, and River, he is tall and fast, but doesn't know how to use his strength yet. The girls all look more fascinated in Tobias then to actually be here in Dauntless, the only 3 that I spot not drooling over my boyfriend just so happens to be Light, and she made friends with Sophie and her friend, who I think was named Abbie, they transferred together.

"Welcome to Dauntless" I shout into the crowd and Tobias continues on

"I am Four, and beside me is Six and Christina. Christina smiles and looks at me and Tobias, she didn't know that I was going to use Six. I hear footsteps running towards the big dark tunnel where we always start the tour and then I see Uriah emerge from the darkness. He is very late.

"And…..I'm…..Uriah!" he shouts in short breaths, no one really pays attention to Uriah; they mostly pay attention to mine and Tobias' names.

"Wait so you're named after numbers?" a girl named Rylee from Erudite asks. She has really curly blonde hair that is very frizzy, and chocolate brown eyes that seek attention.

"yes" Tobias hiss', he probably gets this question a million times, and is annoyed with answering it. I walk out to her and put my hand on her shoulder

"Do you have a problem with that?" I spit the words at her

"N-no I don't, there beautiful names, my favorite number is 6!" she replies as her face turns bright red, you could probably mistake her for a tomato if you were standing far enough away

"Good" I say as I turn around to take my place standing beside Tobias and Christina.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I am Four and this is Six, Christina and Uriah, we will be you instructors for the next couple of weeks, before we proceed with the tour, is there any questions?" Tobias asks the crowd and I see a boy raise his hand, he is from Candor and his name is Ethan, I remember him because of his crazy hair, I'm surprised they let him dye his hair a neon green back in Candor, but other than his bright hair he has hazel eyes and freckles that are nearly faded from his face, he was very tiny, like if I were a guy that is what I would look like, his arm doesn't end up high in the air like the rest, but it manages to peak threw all the taller heads in front of him.

"yes Candor?" Tobias asks him, he turns to his friend Spencer holding back a laugh. Spencer has an odd face, it isn't ugly but it isn't attractive, not that I should judge, although being in Dauntless for a year now has changed me. Spencer has curly brown hair that have blonde streaks going through it, his eyes were a deep shade a gray and he had freckles scattered all around his face. Before speaking Ethan turns back so he is looking at me, he grows a smile that stretches from ear to ear; I can tell this kid is going to be a real pain in my ass.

"Oh, Well Four, I was just wondering how old Six was?" everyone turns to me, but I am completely zoned out, I didn't hear the question so I stand there with a blank expression on my face, Christina taps me on the shoulder and whispers the question in my ear, my eyes grow larger, why does it even matter?

"I am 17" I say and they all look at me

"So you just completed initiation yourself?" Spencer asks, his Candor side is showing, and it is very obvious, to me at least

"yes, I did" I say annoyed, these stupid questions that are irrelevant to the topic, but I am forced to answer by Eric's stupid rule to answer all questions no matter what, not answering a question would make you a coward, because you are too afraid to answer the question, the way I see it is that if a question gets too personal I won't answer.

"What did you place?" Rylee shouts and I shake my head, I don't want to answer but the question isn't that personal, so I have to.

"First I say" They all look amazed, and then they all seem to be very quite after I answered that question and I was grateful for that

"So Dauntless born you go with Christina and Uriah, and Transfers you stay with me and Six," Tobias says in his instructor Four voice that I love so much "Everyone up! We are going on a tour" Tobias Shouts, and they all follow as told and with that, we leave the dark tunnel and into Dauntless compound.

**OK so I hope you guys liked it, and the initiates have a personality all based on someone I know! So keep that in mind that if im being unfair to one person, it's because of they actually carry a personality that I either hate or love LOL! Ok so if you couldn't guess (which you maybe did) I am Sophie, and yes that is my real name :) and My bestfriends name is Actually Abbie, spelt exacly like that! Before people start tell me that i spelt someones name wrong (Rylee) I know that isn't how it's spelt but it is a more "unique" way of spelling it i guess :/ there is so much that i wanna say! oh IMPORTANTE: Light isn't evil! LOL and yes her name is Light and you will soon find out why, im not crazy for naming her after a light buld :) More of the initiates will be introduced next chapter! So dont forget to review! ok that is all! **

**P.S these A/N's might get long becaus ei have alot to say xD but I wont try to be too long! Oh and if any of the initiates names are different (ex. Light's name changes to Faith) that is because I wrote this chapter before a friend came over and gave me some awesome names, (yes Light's name was originally Faith) LOL ok this is long xD**

**I might post chapter 2 in a couple of days, even if i dont get reviews, just to show you guys a bit more of my writing? im not wuite sure yet! well i was supposed to be in bed an hour ago...so i guess i should go!**

**-Sophie xoxo**


	2. The Party

**A/N: OK so I got 8 reviews over night! I'm so glad you all liked it! So as promisse here is chapter 2! as long as I get atleast 1 review I will update! If I can manage to get 10 I will udate twice in 1 day! (thought I would point out that River, on of the initiatrs names was changed to Blake, so i dont confude you even though he isnt in this chapter) So leave REVIEWS andI will update! I will try to update once a day so I dont leave you guys with so many cliff hangers :P This is shorter then the 1st one, it only has just over a thousand words, while chapter 1 had over two thousand xD So I hope you guys like shorterish chapters, but ill try and keep them long and intersting as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I own some oreos, and the initiates**

**The amazing wonderfulness that is called Divergent**

**Belongs to the beautfiful Veronica Roth :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**Tris' POV**

The tour goes by quickly and like every other year, they all laugh at the names of our buildings, and there is always that one Erudite that likes to be smart. We arrive in the cafeteria and there is Dauntless everywhere, initiation is just another excuse for them to party some more. Typical Dauntless I guess. I enter the cafeteria, and see the table with Christina and Uriah already there; I guess they finished with the Dauntless born quickly. As we make our way over to the table, 2 of our initiates come over to us, and I'm not quite sure I'm too fond of these girls.

"Hey Four!" one of them says while batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair, I'm I like invisible or something? I can feel the discomfort in Tobias' face as he backs away from them slowly; I let him deal with it because I don't want to seem like an overly attached girlfriend. After Christina showed me that video that one of her Erudite friends sent her I was a bit shaken on how attached that girl was, and I didn't really want to turn into her. I see Tobias struggle, he isn't used to girls being so straight forward, and he looks like something is about to eat him whole! It's pretty funny watching him struggle, but at the same time I feel bad, so I go over to help him. I get over to where Tobias is trying to escape and I bring him into a hug and then kiss him softly on the lips

"Are you coming?" I ask him smiling up into his blue eyes he nods and we walk away. I hear them say some offending words about me but I don't pay much attention to what they're saying, but apparently Tobias does.

"Don't worry Tris your perfect and your all mine" he says whispering in my ear. His warm breath tickles and I laugh a little and he pulls me into a long hug.

We leave the cafeteria and Christina does us the favor of taking the Transfers to the dorms. Tobias and I go back to his apartment to get ready for the party Zeke is throwing tonight, his excuse this time is Dauntless initiation, and Zeke always seems to have an excuse to throw a good party. We enter in the room and I take a deep breath taking in Tobias' scent he laughs a little

"What?" I ask

"You're just so cute" he says kissing my forehead and then heading into the washroom to put something nicer on. I sit on his bed and wait to go and get ready. He comes out of the washroom with his black and grey stripped shirt, and some black pants. I smile and walk in to the washroom after him. The scent he left behind doesn't just follow him out of the washroom, but it stays in the washroom as well, it smells fresh and clean like he always does but this has just a little more to it. I look in the mirror and squint my eyes a little trying to look at myself in a different angle, I don't know why I'm doing this but I don't think much of it. I grab my eyeliner and line my top lid and my waterline; I then grab my mascara and apply it. I let my hair down in loose curls that fall just past my shoulder blades. I then grab a lip stick Christina had got me, it was a light pink colour that she hd told me was her favorite. I pulled on a tight black dress and zipped it up in the back, it shows some cleavage, but not much. Over the past year I have developed some curves and look my age, I don't find myself ugly anymore, Christina had taught me to love myself, and she was very inspiring so I took the advice that she gave me. I walk out of the bathroom and put on some black heels, they aren't so tall that i'll fall, but they aren't short either. Tobias turns around and faces me, he seems speechless and I smile. He reaches for my hand and we slowly but surely make our ways to the party at Zeke's and Uriah's.

We arrive and Tobias knocks on the door and we wait for an answer, I can already smell the alcohol and the loud music that makes the ground vibrate, the song that's playing sounds very upbeat. The door finally opens and Uriah is there, he looks drunk and he is holding a beer in his hand, so my assumptions were most likely correct. He puts a hand on my waist and stares deeply into to my eyes

"Looking good Tris" his speech is slurred, but it's funny seeing him like this. I laugh a little and I push him off and Tobias' hand goes around my waist and we walk in the room filled with Dauntless. I spot some of the initiates but not many, from what I can see Sophie is here with Abbie and Light. Great Light is here. I sigh and Tobias must have heard me because he looks at me funny

"What's wrong Tris?" he asks

"Nothing, just Light"

"What happened between you and her anyways?" his voice fills with concern wondering what had happened in the past that made me become so mad at her. It wasn't really madness more sadness and betrayal mixed with anger.

"Nothing important" I say walking towards Christina leaving Tobias behind with Zeke, he looks at me with his blue eyes and I smile and walk away.

I find my way to Christina, who is surprisingly not drunk yet, but she sure has had some drinks.

"Hey Chris" I teas her because I know she doesn't like her nickname, she claims it makes her sound to masculine, but she's Dauntless so I don't see her point. She rolls her eyes at me

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that" her eyes widen, but she knew it was only a joke

I laugh a little, but she stays serious before coming up to me and hugging me

"how have you been?" she asks, I am confused, we just saw each other before this, it's not like we grew apart and haven't seen each other in 5 years, like in those movies.

"Christina, we just saw each other, I'm doing the same as I was doing an hour ago" I say this giggling and she joins, suddenly a loud voice hushes the Dauntless crowd, it is Zeke.

"Listen up everyone, we are going to play a game of Dauntless or Candor, if you don't want to strip down then time to head out!" he shouts and most of the Dauntless that I don't know leave. All that's left is me, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Sophie, Abbie, Light, Christina, Will, Rylee, Blake, Nathan and Ethan. I hadn't seen all of these initiates here, they must have been off doing something, but no matter, we were about to play a fun game of Dauntless or Candor.

**OK so here was Chapter 2! if you have any dare you want to see happen then tell me! Same with the Truths! You will find out a bit more about Light and Tris' past, so it isn't as confusing (like i said before, light isn't evil, Tris' just has something that she keeping inside) Next couple chapters I will try and show off a bit more of the initiates! Just thought I would let you know that there looks are based of the actual person that im basing off of! The only 3 names that are the actuals persons name is Sophie, Abbie and Vee (Olivia) which you don't know yet! BUT I have rambled on enough, so Why not enLIGHTEN me with a REVIEW :) See you next chapter that could possibly be updated today as long as I get 1 REVIEW! **

**P.S sorry if the words aren't spelled correctly, I was lazy and didn't really edit this much xD **

**-Sophie xoxo**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: OK im sorry I didnt post the other couple days, I didnt have a computer to write on. But now I do and I will be posting a chapter or 2 a day! Thank you to all the reviews I have been getting, I will be posting a couple chapters tonight because its the only thing I currently have to da, so I will post the new chapters if I get atleast 1 review on this chapter :) and so on. So this chapter is basicaly the truth. **

**Disclaimer: Um, erm well. I sorta dont own Divergent,**

**BUT Veronica Roth does! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris' POV**

We gather around in a circle formation and wait for Zeke to explain the rules to the initiate transfers; they all stare at each other after Zeke explains what they have to do if they don't answer a truth or complete a dare.

"But I'm a girl! I only came in a dress!" Abbie shouts, her short brown hair reaches to about her shoulders and her curls are very loose. She has a green eye colour that is very fitting to her face, she has freckles on her face, and has very light skin, almost pale but it suits her.

"Well, you should have thought about that!' Uriah says with a joking tone in his voice "besides, if you answer all your truths and you complete your dares, you won't have to strip down!" Abbie gives him this look that I have never seen before

"Rude" she mumbles under her breath and Sophie begins to laugh a little, and we all look at them

"Um, I'll start!" Sophie trying to keep the attention off of them and then everyone agrees with them with a simple nod

"Um" she pauses as she looks around the room and her eyes land on Tobias

"Four, Dauntless or Candor?" I look up at Tobias to see what he chooses, and he just sits there in deep thought thinking of what he should choose

"Dauntless" he says in his instructor Four voice, and it makes me laugh a little

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with….Rylee!" She says this with an evil grin on her face, clearly she doesn't know were dating, I think only Rylee and Lana know since they cornered Tobias in the lunch room. He sits there speechless and then pulls his shirt off

"aw! You're no fun!" Rylee yells and Tobias just glares at her

"I have a girlfriend" he speaks quietly

"She doesn't have to know! C'mon Four!" Abbie shouts at him, and Uriah starts to laugh at her

"What?" she asks, her eyebrows narrow as she looks at Uriah "What did I do now!"

"It's just funny, because Four's girlfriend is sort of in the room" he says between laughs and Abbie looks around the room to see that the only 2 girls here are me and Christina besides her, Sophie, Rylee and Light

"Oh sorry Christina" She says in a low voice as she tries to hide behind Sophie to avoid everyone seeing her red cheeks of embarrassment, this causes Uriah to laugh even more

"Give the girl a break" I say hitting him on the shoulder

"Ow!" he shouts, I roll my eyes at him and turn to face Abbie

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend" I say with a smile on my face, she looks even more embarrassed now, and she almost looks like Rylee this morning when she made that comment about mine and Tobias' names.

"Omigosh!" she speaks really fast, so her words sound mixed together "I'm so sorry!" she says with a frown on her face, she looks like she is almost in tears, but then I think she remembers that she is Dauntless now, and she cannot be weak, so she rubs her eyes and sits up straight and Uriah is holding back a laugh, his face is trying to hold it, and its turning red

"Let's just continue the game shall we?" I say trying to prevent Uriah from being an ass and laughing at the poor girl, she nods her head and agreement, and we continue the game.

Near the end of the game, almost everyone is in their underwear, except for Light who was willing to do anything and answer anything. We agreed to do one more person, and it was up to Christina since it was her turn. She looks around at everyone that is there and she stares at everyone thinking of the possible questions she could make them answer, or the dangerous things she could make them do. She reaches me and stares at me much longer than the rest then a smile appears on her and I feel my hands start to shake. Shit. I am screaming on the inside of terror, Christina comes up with the worst things!

"Oh Tris!" she shouts at me waving her hand in the air, I turn to look at her and I sit up and try not to seem so terrified of what is about to happen "Dauntless or Candor" her voice is soft and calm, I decide to be smart and pick Candor since I'm down to my last layer and I don't need her daring me to hang off the chasm.

"Candor" I squint my eyes at her trying to figure out what she's about to ask me, but I can't figure it out

"What happened between you and Light in the past?" she says I stare at her with pleading eyes to change her mind and ask some easier, but she won't budge, everyone turns to me to be enlightened about my past

"Well, me and Six here-"Light begins to tell the story before Christina cuts her off

"No Light, Six here has to tell us" She says giving me a smirk, I give her the death glare and shake my head but everyone is waiting to tell the story about me and Light.

"Well, Light's dad and my dad worked together, and they would come over sometimes for dinner, and they would bring Light here" I motion over at Light and she smiles "Well, when I was 9 and she was 8, we began to become very close, to the point where I would tell her anything" I am interrupted

"It's true! She once told me-"

"shut up Light!" I shout at her and she stays quite and everyone begins to laugh "Anyways, my dad started inviting another family over, and this family had a little boy, but I totally forget their name, I barley even remembered Light. Well her and that boy became very close, and she never came with her father to dinner anymore and neither did that little boy, I was alone in the darkest time in my life. Then I heard the boy transferred to Erudite or something and she came crawling back to me, but I refused to let her back in! She then began spreading rumors about me, and tuned into a fake Abnegation, that I hated! She betrayed me and I could never forget it!" I begin to cry a little and everyone just stares

"Oh Tris! I never knew I hurt you that bad!" Light speaks in a soft voice, but I ignore her and get up and leave without saying goodbye to anyone. I run out of the room with tears forming in my eyes, but I quickly blink them away. I hear running from behind me, but I don't bother to look back to see who it is. I run down the hall to get to my apartment and struggle to find my keys. When I finally open the door I slam it shut and lock myself in the washroom. I hear someone enter the apartment. Tobias.

"It's ok Tris" He says with his soft voice, it relaxes me and I take a deep breath and open the door. The door swings open and he pulls me into a long hug and kiss' me on the top of my head

"Now, tell me why you ran out of the room, obviously there is more to the story" He says, and I think he is right, But I just stay quite. There is more to the story then

a broken heart and a lost friendship.

**Hope you liked the chapter, Sorry I didnt reall do a Truth or Dare chapter I sorta just skipped threw, because I didnt want that being the main thing. Obviously I wanted Tris' truth to be the BIG thing :) SO yea! Hope you liked what I came up with for the back story with Light and Tris, there is more to it, my brain is still trying to come up with some ideas. You could ALWAYS tell me how this chapter was by leaving a REVIEW :)**

**-Sophie xoxo**


	4. The Anger

**A/n: Ok you guys, I got 1 more review but on chapter 2, Which means there is not reviews on chapter 3 yet :/ so Until I can atleast 5 reviews on this one, I will not update, even though Iwill really want to. I just need some sort of motavation to continue so please review! Good news tough, the amount of people following my story keeps going up, and i just recently found out that over 1000 of you guys are reading! this is so amazing! OK I wont bore you anymore, sorry this capter might have some spelling mistakes, yadda yadda yadda. I was lazy oK? lol**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I dont own Divergent,**

**Dont remind me, but Veronica Roth does!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tris' POV**

I awake the next morning on the couch in Tobias' arms. I slowly get up but I fail.

"Good morning, beautiful" He says yawning a little and I smile and then head into the washroom to shower. I turn the warm water on but not so warm that it will burn my body, I step in and let the water pour down on me then begin showering as I do everyday, but today was different I was off, I was deep into thought about what Tobias had said to me "there is more to the story" is what he figured last night and I cant help to think that he is right. I step out of the shower and wrap my hair into my towel as I brush my teeth and apply makeup, I wanna look even better then I did yesterday, since the little mishap that happened last night. Hopefully they will have forgotten all about it. I step out of the shower and Tobias has his shirt off because he is changing and just stare at him.

"Enjoying the view" he says with a cheeky smile on his face. I can slowly feel my cheeks begin to turn red as I go and grab my clothes to change into. I grab a black peplum shirt that shows off the ravens that fly across my collarbone, and some grey jeans that are tight. I pull my combat boots on and me and Tobias head to the cafeteria before training.

"Are you gonna be ok?" he asks and I nod and continue walking trying not to think of last night and back into my past. We enter the cafeteria and whispers start but I just ignore them. I sit down at the table and Christina gives me a half smile and I return it.

"So, uh hey guys!" Uriah says trying to break the silence

"Hi" I reply back in a whisper as I examine the end of my hair

"Um, So-" Uriah begins to speak

"My past shouldn't have to effect our friendship you know" I snap and then we sit in silence. I get up without saying good bye and head to the training room early, I feel bad for yelling at Uriah, he was only trying to be nice, my Abnegation side was showing on the inside even if it wasn't showing on the outside. I push open a big door that leads me inside and I sit in the corner and wait for the initiates. I pull my knees close to my chest and hug them. I begin to cry into my knees, even if it isn't Dauntless of me. I don't care. I Hear the door push open and I don't even bother checking who it is, I just stay there on the ground.

"Um, uh sorry to barge in here Six" a deep voice calls out, it isn't Tobias and I must look like a completer coward. I quickly stand up and wipe my tears from my eyes

"Um no, im sorry I was being such a coward" I say nervously trying to make him forget what he just saw

"no I get it, Light was a bitch to you, You have every right to be crying about your past, but maybe its time to live in the present day and not look back. I mean Light has maybe changed" his words are soft as he places his hand on my shoulder. I recognize him as Nathan, his brown eyes have hint of green in them and his brown hair sits perfectly on his head and it fits him. He has freckles that are scatterd all around his face and his smile. His smile is like Tobias', unforgettable. He takes his thumb and brushes a tear off my cheek and pulls me into a hug, and I hug back. The words he just told me were brilliant, and I should start living in the present and not in the past. The only way im gonna get over the past is to tell someone the full story, and get it off my chest and then live on from that moment. I hear the training room door swing open and Tobias is standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Ahem" he clears his throat to let Nathan know he is in the room, and Nathan lets go of me and looks red.

"Um, Hi Four, lovely weather we have been having, eh? Nathan looks scared around Tobias and I don't blame him, he does look pretty scary right now

"What do you think your doing" Tobais asks narrowing his eyes at Nathan

"Four, Nothing happened, he was just comforting me" I say trying not to cause a fight, Nathan nods and then runs out of the room

"You know you didn't need to be so rude to him" I say under my breath as I walk to set up some knives

"You know you didn't have to hug him" He says mocking me, I turn to face him, angrey is written all over my face

"Um you hug other girls too, Four" I spit his name out like it poisson, and I can tell it hurts him because after that he stops talking.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say sounding calm "He just really helped me out and then you came in here and made him seem like a bad guy," I look up at him and his blue eyes shine in the light "I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you Tobias" I speak the words slowly and make sure he is looking at me. He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug

"And im sorry for over reacting about the whole situation" He says into my hair, I look up at him and kiss him, and then I hear the door open and the initiates enter the room, some saying 'aw' and others 'gross' either way me and Tobias have to stop and begin traing. Tobias shows the initiates how to throw a knife, but they rarely pay attention to him. I hear whispers around the room, and my name being brought up a bunch of times. I decide that I don't want to be in the room so I stomp out and slam the door behind me and return in the same position I was in the beginning of the day, except against the chasm railings. I hear Tobias yell at the initiates, but it isn't enough. I am going to be called a coward until I do something about this, and that doesn't mean running away every time someone says something about it, but I have to figure myself out before I can do that. The training room door slams shut and I feel arms wrap around me.

"Will you leave me alone? Don't you see that I don't need the shoulder to cry on" I snap, I don't mean to but I do. And Tobias' face goes from a gentle face to a disgusted face

"What the hell Tris, What's wrong with you?" He looks at me in disbelief, like I'm some sort of monster

"I'm sorry Tobias, I need time to figure myself out, and I guess I just snapped" I whisper and begin to cry he kiss' me on the head

"Go home Tris, take the day off and figure things out" I look up at him and he smiles and nods. I stand up and fit my lips to his and walk off to the apartment.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, yes there is some Fourtris fighting but, it only makes there relationship stronger, so I had to :) dont worry nothing to extreme. Anyways like i said up there, as soon as I get 5 REVIEWS I will up date ok? ok. SO hope you liked this chapter**

**Sophie xoxo**


	5. The Words

**A/N: Yes 2 in one night, and yes, I realize that the other one only got 2 reviews, but they reviews reall quickly AND this chapter and the other one were one big chapter, but I felt like that was too long for just another chapter...ANYWAYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and I will post 2 long ones tomorrow if we can get enough reviews...lets say when I get 20 reviews all together (I gave 15 right now) SO we need 5 more reviewers! So hope you like this chapter and take Tris' inspiring words and use them :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Divergent, yadda yadda**

**Veronica Roth! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tris' POV**

I arrive at the apartment, and I'm lost. My brain is all over the place and I cant think straight. I decide to sit down at the couch and wait. It's almost lunch time and I know Tobias will be here to check on me. I stare at the blank wall that still has yet to have any art work on it and I wonder why its so blank, why Tobias had decorated all the other walls except for that one, why was he being so unfair to that wall! The door swings open and Tobias stands there with a frown on his face.

"Hi" I say smiling

"Hi"

"Uh Tobias, why did you decorate all the other walls except for that one?" I don't know why this question is so importante for me to ask but it is

"Um-"

"I mean its just as good as the other walls you know, and its unfair that you treated the other walls better then it!" I am yelling and tears are blurring my vision, but I don't stop "And maybe it feels like a waste of wall! Like it dosnt belong but you treat it unfairly, but it dosnt have a voice to speak up and change something!" I break down and start crying, I know why that wall is so importante now, it reflects my life and everything Light has done bad, Its all on that wall.

"Hey, don't cry Tris, mind explaining why the wall is so importante?" his voice is so soft, I lift my head and look into his eyes, he takes his thumb and wipes away one of my tears, like Nathan did but more gentle.

"The wall, i-it represents me Tobias, Light was such a bitch, she betrayed me and made me feel like a waste of space and like I wasn't good enough, she made me feel like I didn't belong in Abnegation, An-and the worst part is, I didn't speak up to her, I should've but it wouldn't have been Abnegation of me, it would be selfish to worry about my feelings." I look down at my hands that are intwined with his "And im done living in the past Tobias, I'm done with having the horrible memorie of her being like that, I left that memorie when I left my old life, and everyone in it," he dosnt interrupt me he lets me speak, and I like it that way "You are my new life now, you are my only family now" I whisper and he smiles, his smile brightens up my day, but this wasn't just a smile it is more then that, it is the smile you get from a kid who has just been told about getting ice cream. I pull Tobias to me and kiss him, the kiss is like no other, it is passionate like we hadn't kissed in forever, like it was our first, like we were sitting on the rock listening to the waves crash up against the wall, its beautiful and I never wanted it to end. It wouldn't have ended if it weren't for the need of air, we pull away and hug for a while until it's time to go back to training, Tobias brushes a hair out of my face and smiles at me,

"What?" I ask confused

"Those words you said, how di-" I cut him off because I know what he is gonna say

"Nathan" I say with no further discussion about it

We enter the training room and we begin training again, I still continue to here whispers about me, but this time I don't run, There is not use in running away from problems that I am now obligated to respond too, I am Dauntless now and I don't need my Abnegation side pulling me back form the things I love doing, so I straighten my back and stand up tall and watch as the initiates throw knives at a target that changes from red to white rings.

By the time 6 rolls around only 1 initiate hasn't hit the target which is Lana, She had pulled her long blonde hair up into a bun today and her light blue eyes had a determind look to them, she was consentrated and only wanted one thing: to hit the center of the taget.

"OK!" I yell "No one leaves until Lana hits the center, and I suppose you all want you dinner, your going to need it for tonight" The all look at me confused but all I do is return their confused looks with a smile and leave the training room. I can here Lana's name being chanted and I smile. An arm wraps around me and I jump a little, only to realize it's Uriah.

"So, I hear you want to do the big paintball game tonight" He asks with an enormous smile on his face

"Where did you hear that?" I don't understand how he could've figured out if I hadn't confimed anything with anyone

"I have my ways, besides I was gonna ask you if you wanted to do it tonight" He says as he walks away to the cafeteria. As I start to head to my apartment I see a sitting in the same position as I was sitting earlier today, I walk closer and here small sobs coming from his mouth. I decide to sit down next to him

"Hey whats wrong?" I still have no idea who it is, but I have an idea, He lifts his head, and just as I expected it was Nathan

"Um, nothing, I-" He stammers a little, and I knew he was hiding something

"C'mon, you can trust me, I mean you gave me the single most fantastic advise today about letting go of my past, and now I am" I smile at him, but he turns his face so he looks into the chasm

"I j-just miss my home, the blue that fills the houses, and the books that surrounde my living room, and my mother, who dressed in a formal blue dress no matter what, it didn't matter if she was taking out the trash or having a meeting, and the greetings I got from her and my sister when I would arrive home from school that day," he shakes his head and tear form in his eyes, but he blinks them away " Six, I don't know if I can make it, I don't want to become factionless" His eyes have red around them from rubbing them so frequently and his voice is off, because of his stuffy nose, and I remember when Al did this and how I didn't forgive him so he threw himself in the chasm, I shiver but remember he would have thrown me into the chasm with Peter, and I no longer feel bad

"Listen Nathan, you will make it, I have just have this feeling" I give him a reassuring look and he smiles "And come to me if you need anything, You can talk to me when ever ok?" he looks at me and then nods

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He is uncertain and it shows in his voice

"Because you remind me of someone I used to know when I was younger and from Abnegation," He smiles at me "And besides Nathan, Your like a brother to me" I wink at him and walk away to the dinning hall. I think about what I said to Nathan and if I really ment the fact that I think of him as a brother and I like the idea. I sit next to Tobias at the table and everyone looks at me confused

"Um, where were you? It sure as hell shouldn't take you 30 minutes to get from the training room to here" Christina says while squinting her eye at me

"Well, I sorta had to take care of some….stuff, importante stuff" I shouldn't have lied, because Christina has the way of knowing

"LIAR!" She shouts "Who is h-" She pauses for a moment "Wait Tris, aren't you and Four dating?" She asks uncertain

"Uh, yeah why do you ask?" I ask nervously

"Well, the way you said it made it seem like you were with a guy, my friends did it to me all the time back in Candor" She says, and I know I have been caught, I don't want Tobias thinking im cheating or something crazy like that

"OK fine!" I say and Tobias looks shocked "Don't worry, I was only talking to Nathan about some problems that he was having, and I have now decided I think of him as a brother then anything else" I say while taking a bite of my cake

"You shouldn't get so attached to initiates, Tris" Uriah says while rolling his eyes at me, I can see Tobias blush, because he completely diobayed that rule for my initiation

"be quite Uriah, I actually like to get to know some of my initiates, to see their strenths and weakness' so I know where to have them work on" I say while turning my head to speak to someone other then him

"BLAH,BLAH,BLAH" He says mocking my tone "Point is Tris, what if he dosnt make it"

"He will!" I snap "I uh just know ok? He has some good skills" I don't mean to sound so defensive but I guess I do "Sorry guys, um so paintball tonight?" they all nod in agreement "Perfect"

* * *

**So someone asks if Nathan and Tris will happen and the answer is NO! I was trying to go for the brotherly sistery feel because the guy i based Nathan off of is one of my closest and first friends i have ever made, and hes like a brother to me, so um yea lol! Hope you liked this chapter thats techneicaly (- did i spell that right? lol) still suppose to be chapter 4 but whatever! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! please you guys! just take like 2 seconds out of your life and leave me a review 3 I will give you dauntless cake if you do!**


	6. The Game

**A/N: So there is a TON I need to say, starting with last chapter, sorry there is ALOT of spelling mistakes, I forgot to spell check and re-read over it, so I guess your gonna have to deal with it. LOL Secondly, After chapter 5 was posted my friend texted me saying she thought the part where Tris talks about the wall was reall weird, so i was just wondering if you guys thought so. LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME :) also there are 2 people who left reviews on my last chapter that brightened up my whole nigh and they are: Fangirl611 and bookfreak9530 Thanks for you amazing reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to tell you? Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tris' POV

11:00pm comes a little too quickly, but I'm very excited for tonight. We are doing trainers vs. initiates, it should be interesting. I make my way to the dorms along with Tobias, Christina, Uriah and Will came along as well. We open the door and turn the lights on

"OK everyone up! Meet us at the trains in 10 minutes" Christina shouts

"UGH, WHY CANT WE JUST SLEEP!" I hear Rylee yell from her bed all the way in the back but we all just ignore her

"If you aren't there, then you will be factionless, but it's your choice" Uriah says before we leave the dorms and head for the trains.

The tracks at night are so pretty, the lights that run alongside of the train, and the skyline in the distance, I never really considered the beauty of it until now. I feel like it's only been 10 seconds since we got to the tracks, but when I turn around I realize all the initiates are there; transfers and born. I don't really pay any attention to the part when Tobias explains the rules. I snap back into reality and hear the train come roaring from the distance

"Guys, the train is coming!" I shout out to the crowd I start to run and then jump on.

I almost missed. Almost

But then a hand pulls me in

"Thanks Nathan" I say smiling at him and he returns the smile

"So, why do Dauntless do this paintball thing anyway?" He asks, I shrug my shoulders, I'm not really paying attention to much of his questions, and I'm more focused on the way the night looks. Not once ever since I have been in Dauntless has the night looked so pretty, it was very interesting.

"Six? SIX? Six are you even listening" A voice calls out, I turn my head and Nathan is waving a hand in front of my face

"Uh, yea sorry" I apologize

"Ok, so the trainers will get off first and you guys must wait until you see the next open spot in the forest, which isn't so far from here." Tobias yells out, and they all nod their head

"May the best team win" I tease Nathan before leaving, and then take Tobias' hand and jump out of the train, I know exactly why he wanted the first stop.

"Ok, so where are we hiding our flag?" Christina asks

"Maybe we should hide it on a tree somewhere?" will asks

"No, that's too obvious, maybe if we had bigger land but we don't" Tobias replies back

"Um, we could always hide it on the top cart of the Ferris wheel," I suggest and then look at Tobias "and I could guard it"

"Yea we will do that" Uriah says nodding his head

"ok so Uriah and Four will go one way and then Will and Christina will go the other, for now me and Four will climb up the Ferris wheel to see where their hiding their flag" They all nod and Tobias and I start to make our way to the Ferris wheel

"Is this why you wanted the first stop?" I ask grabbing his hand. He nods and looks down on me

"I wanted to remember the first moment where I knew I liked you" he says while giving me a half smile, I think I died on the inside because of the smile, because I forget to reply. We start to climb up and as we get higher, I can here Tobias start to breath heavily

"Like I said last year Tobias, You don't have to come"

"But I want to, so sucks for you doesn't it" he laughs a little and I roll my eyes and we continue climbing.

We get to the top and sit down in the Top cart and I hold the flag and try to see where the initiates are hiding their flag but Tobias is too distracting. He pulls my face into his hands and he kiss' me, I obviously have no time to protest so I kiss back, we kiss for a while and then we realize we are in the middle of capture the flag. We pull apart and I smile a little, and so does Tobias. I look back out and see exactly where they are

"Tobias they are hiding their flag on the end of the dock," I say he nods and starts to climb down "Wait" I say holding his shoulder

"What?" he looks at me confused, and I fit my lips to his

"Now you can go" I say giving him a big smile and he continues to climb down.

It seems like hours have past and maybe they have but I don't have a watch to check the time. I see a figure immerge from the dark forest and start to look around; he spots the Ferris wheel and begins to climb. I duck inside of it and wait for him to come closer, and by the time he does I see who it is, Ethan. I quickly pull my paintball gun out and shoot him right in the chest, he looks up at me with an angry expression on his face, and it makes me laugh a little

"C'mon!" He shouts, and then I see Will running from the distance and he has their flag, and we have won.

Christina and Uriah make sure that the initiates are back in their dorms sleeping for the remainder of the time that they have left. Me and Tobias walk up to our apartment and sit down on the couch

"So," He says in a whisper "how was the Ferris wheel?" I look up at him and smile and the walk away to change to get some rest and wipe the paint I have smeared on my face from kissing Tobias. I climb into bed next to Tobias and lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, its slow and steady and calms me down as I slowly begin to fall asleep, Until there is a knock on the door.

* * *

**So, This chapter isnt as well written as the others in my opinion, but you could always tell me other wise but simply REVIEWING! please it would make my day if you could just take 5 seconds out of your life to tell me how you like the story and suggest some ideas. Hope you liked this chapter that I guess you could call a filler chapter, since i didn't really feel like writing the cature the flag scene but then again, I felt like I needed too, so erm ya lol the next chapter will be better trust me.**

_**~Sophie XOXO**_


	7. The Visit

**A/N: So uh, there isn't much to say besides the fact that someone has been pming me and making my day better! you know who you are and I apreciate it so much! Thanks so much for the Reviews, keep them coming! P.S this is the shortest chapter I have written, sorry about that I needed to make it shorter for the cliffhanger thing at the end :)**

**Disclaimer:uh..You know the drill**

**and blah blah blah and**

**Veronica Roth! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Tris' POV**

The knock won't stop.

"Who could be knocking on the door at 3am?" Tobias growls

"I don't know why don't you go check" He gets out of bed and marches to the door and opens it, my jaw drops.

"What are you doing here, Caleb?" I yell from the bed

"I came to talk to you about something, but I can see you're…..busy," He says looking at Tobias from head to toe "You can go back to whatever it was you were _doing_" He says with a disgusted face

"Caleb, we weren't _doing_ anything!" Tobias says trying to stay calm

"Well its 3am and you're still up, and he's shirtless," he says motioning at Tobias "what else could be the explanation for _this_?" I roll my eyes at him

"Dauntless capture the flag," I bark "And besides it's none of your business of what I do and don't do"

"Whatever Beatrice, whenever you're done, with um _him_ come talk to me" He says pushing his glasses up his nose and walking away

"Then I guess I won't see you until visiting day!" I shout after him before I sink back down into the mattress

"Calm down Tris, its ok," Tobias says while climbing in beside me "Don't let him get to you"

"Why does everyone think we're doing _it,_" I ask "Is it something all couples do?"

"It's something you do when you're ready, otherwise it's total shit!" He whispers into my hair before kissing it "Besides, there are plenty other things besides doing _it_ in a relationship"

"But Will and Christina seem so much happier after she told me that they did it" I look up into his eyes

"Yea, because they were ready, look I don't want you thinking much into this, when the time is right, it will happen"

"Don't you want t-" Tobias cuts me off before I can finish

"Of course, but not until you're ready" He says then kissing my nose. A loud beeping noise comes from beside the bed and I groan and get up to do what I do every morning. When I'm done my shower I apply much more makeup the normal, I don't know why, I just find myself winging out my eyeliner, put on eye shadow and multiple coats of mascara. I walk out, and pull on some black nylons and a leather dress that shows off my curves, I grab my combat boots and lace them up and walk out of the bedroom into the living room where I find Tobias munching on a muffin.

"Ready to go?" I ask leaning on the couch

"Yep" He says flicking off the TV then turning around. He stops in his tracks and just stares at me for a good minute

"W-wow Tris, you look um, e-err Great" He finally manages. I laugh a little then fit my mouth to his

"Let's go train some initiates" I say while reaching for his hand and walking to the training room.

We arrive at the training room later than normal so we hurry to set things up. Today we start with guns. Soon the initiates file in, and soon they are all here

"Today we will learn to shoot a gun!" I shot "Pay close attention" I say motioning over to Tobias who has the gun in his hands, He shows the initiates how to stand and they mimic him. When he is done he walks back over to me and sits beside me on top of the ledge near the window. The window looks out to some pathways and to the left is the chasm. We observe each initiate closely, and I see Light struggle with hitting the center. Tobias gets up to go and help her, but I pull him back

"No, let me do it," I give him a reassuring look and walk over to her "Try to keep your feet planted in one spot facing the target, then inhale, aim, exhale and fire" I say remembering Tobias saying the same thing to me last year, she looks at me and smiles

"Thank you," She whispers "And I'm so sorry"

I look at her for a moment

"Meet me at the tracks after training" I tell her and walk back to Tobias before I can even hear her response

"So, did you tell her what I told you?" He asks as I sit back down next to him

"I have you…OK yes I did, but it was some good advice you know" I say playfully hitting his shoulder. We wait there until 6 rolls around, and when it finally does, we all leave to the cafeteria, well almost all of us.

"Um, I'll catch up to you in a bit, Ok?" I say kissing Tobias' cheek and waving to him as I walk off to the tracks

"Uh, ok?" he says confused

I get to the tracks and I see Light in the distance, she had come and I was ready. I was no longer living in my past and I wanted to so badly tell her how I felt and then move on from it, and it's exactly what I came here to do. She looks over to me and waves, but I don't wave back, I just stare at her

"Hi Six!" she calls out, since she doesn't know my new name here she only knows my old name; Beatrice, again I don't reply to her greeting just walk closer and closer to her, and then it hit me.

* * *

**WHAT? Something hit Tris? What was it? only I know muhahah! I'm writing chapter 8 as we speak...or after im done writing this authors note ;) so if you liked it, plz take time and REVIEW plz and thank you! and PM me! im always up to chatting to new people! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**XOXO**

**-Sophie 4 **


	8. The Fun

**A/N: Ok so there is so much I wanna say again...Let's start out with the reviews I have been getting latley! Thank you guys so much! I reall apreciate it! SO REVIEW SOME MORE! It makes my day :) and it will motivate me to kepp updating...Secondly, I wrote this at 3am re watching High School Musical 1 through 3, so if it seems sloppy then thats why xD As always Tell me how I did my leaving a REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Tris'POV**

And then it hit me! Why must I continue to bring this up, maybe it really is time for me to move on? Telling Light now won't change the past, but will make the future awkward between us. Even though what she did to me hurt me in ways she will never know, it won't change the fact that she was once my best friend.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Her voice is uncertain of why I asked her to be here, and she is shaking a little because she is nervous

"Ugh," I hesitate "Great job today" I say forcing a smile

"Oh thank you!" She says grabbing me then hugging me tight

"Uh, Light…..You're…sort of-" I gasp for air in between words

"Omigosh! I'm sorry!" She says waving her hands in the air "Are you ok? Should I get a doctor or something?" panic fills her voice. I laugh a little

"No, Light I'm ok; let's go to dinner now, ok?" I say and she nods and we walk off talking about the good memories that we had together, laughing and joking around. We walk into the cafeteria and I invite her to come sit with us, she accepts and we walk over to the table, everyone is staring at me

"Uh, guys you know Light" I say hesitantly look around the table

"HI!" Light says energetically waving her hand and we sit down. Light sits down next to Tobias and I stare at her, but she doesn't realize

"Ahem" I say clearing my throat and looking at Light

"Oh, sorry I forgot, you must want to sit beside your boyfriend" She says apologetically and I nod and she slides over beside Uriah. We begin talking about random things, like Uriah being forever alone, and clothes and baby's, that topic made me uncomfortable and I could tell it made Tobias uncomfortable to

"So, when are we going to see little Tobias' or Tris' running around" Uriah asks jokingly I roll my eyes at him "C'mon you guys it's a joke, besides I know Tris wo-" Uriah gets cut off by Zeke

"Uri, you don't want to start talking about that with Tris" He says warning his brother

"Why doesn't he want to?" Light asks curiously

"Well little light-" Uriah begins

"Shut it Uri!" I say yelling across the table, and he sinks into the table and doesn't speak

"Anyways, enough on that topic and more on SHOPPING!" Christina screeches, and I groan "Tris, do you want to come shopping after this?" She asks

"Oh, I would love to go, bu-" I begin but don't finish

"Oh great! You can come to Light!" she says turning to Light, "Oh and you can bring your other friends too; you know Sophie and Abbie was it?" At the question I groan and turn to Tobias who is smiling at me, almost dying of holding in his laughter. I playfully punch him in the arm and wink at him.

"Ok, you guys could you spare the forever alone and _not_ be so…_This_!" Uriah shouts "I mean we get that you love each other but, there are people who are going to die alone with 12 cats here, so please" Uriah is pleading and I start to laugh, and so does everyone else, he sounds so helpless right now, that I can't stand, but not to laugh. Dinner goes by too fast and before I know it, me, Christina, Light, Sophie and Abbie are walking on the paths getting to know each other as we walk into the shopping area.

"So, why did you guys transfer to Dauntless?" Christina asks curiously

"I left, because knowledge isn't my thing, I'd rather be free, and limitless," Sophie says while pretending to fly "besides, the food here is the best!"

"I moved for family reasons, my mom and dad were constantly fighting, and well I didn't want to be there anymore, I couldn't take one more second of name calling, so I came here to be with the one person that I care most about, my best friend" She says smiling at Sophie

"Why did you transfer Light, you don't seem like the type to want to transfer" I say nudging Lights shoulder

"Well, as you know Abnegation must not drive attention towards them," we all nod "Well, I'm a very happy, bright person and because of the Abnegation ways, I did not fit in, I didn't get to be me there, and when I tried to express myself my father would yell at me, and told me to stop acting so Dauntless, So choosing day came and I decided to _be_ Dauntless, instead of _dreaming _it." She says looking at her thumbs that she is twirling around. I look up at her, and see a tear brush down her cheek, I don't bother asking her what's wrong, since she probably doesn't want people know that she _is _crying.

"So, uh let's go shopping now!" I shout trying to sound excited. Christina nods and grabs my hand and she pulls me, Sophie and Abbie run after us and we look at clothes for a good 2 hours. I don't know why girls find it so amusing to go into stores and look at clothes that half the time you can't even afford, and don't even get me started on the scents in theses stores! It smells like Uriah, mixed with fresh flowers!

By the time we finish shopping around; I have gotten some clothes and some more makeup, nothing too much. We walk back to the cafeteria, to see if there is any cake left for us to have. There was 3 left, and I took it upon myself to grab one.

"Hey, Tris that isn't fair!" Light yells, but I just start to run away, and they all run after me. I arrive at my apartment door, out of breath banging on the door, so hopefully Tobias is there and will open up for me.

"Tobias? Open up!" I shout and the door fly's open and I enter and clothes the door quickly.

"What's wrong Tris?" Tobias asks, and you can hear the worry in his voice

"Nothing, Just a little fun me and some friends are having," I say laughing a little then handing him the cake "here" and he smiles, seconds later someone begins to bang on my door.

"Who is that?" Tobias asks while stuffing his face with chocolate cake, I laugh a little

"Probably Christina"

"Oh, Tris! I know you're in there, open up and give us back the cake and no one get hurt" I hear Christina yell, but in that joking tone

"Never!" I scream back and laugh a little, I haven't had this much fun since Light and me, it was nice when she wasn't betraying me.

"Ok, you asked for it" Christina warns

"Go into the washroom" I push Tobias to go into the washroom; he doesn't protest he is too busy eating his cake. I walk to the door and unlock it

"Where's the cake?" Christina asks as she inspects the room, and Sophie and Light come in after her

"Um, well you see I sort of ate it already…." I say holding back a laugh because Tobias is probably in the washroom, sitting on the floor eating the cake, he probably isn't even aware of what is going on anymore. I look over at the clock to see what time it is, and it says 10:00pm, wow time really does fly when you're having fun. I hear a door being opened and look over my shoulder and see Tobias walk out the washroom, without a shirt.

"Oh, uh sorry to interrupt, but I sort of need sleep" He says, he probably forgot any of us were here since he was too busy falling in love with that cake. I laugh a little and look back at my friends, and Abbie's mouth is hung open looking at her instructor shirtless

"Ahem," I clear my throat and she quickly looks back at me "Well, you heard the man, I have to go to sleep now" I tease as I push them out

"If I were you, sleep wouldn't be the only thing I'd want tonight" Christina says laughing, and I roll my eyes at her

"Good bye Christina" I say closing the door and I smile at Tobias and he smiles back. After I'm done doing what I do every night, I climb into bed next to Tobias and I lay my head on his chest, and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked my chapter! And yes the beginning of the chapter isnt probably what you expected at all, but yes Tris realizes is something and dosnt get wacked on the head with a baceball bat! Anyways, I sorta wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I changed it alot so that, there could be some "girl time" in there, I thought Tris needed to let loose a little from all the stress latley LOL, ok so hope you enjoyed reading it, If you did REVIEW and let me know! If you have any ideas for the story let me know by PMING me or letting me know in a REVIEW!...so i guess the only thing left to do is REVIEW and i will love you enternely 4**

**XOXO**

**-Sophie 4**


	9. The Fights

**A/N: Hello you guys, I'm gonna warn you now, this is a short filler chapter, because I want the party to be a long chapter and I have tot think of some ideas about it, so this is just a filler chapter. Also, there has been alot of people reviewing on chapter 7 asking for chapter 8, Chapter 8 is out and ready to be read! Hopfully you guys are able to read it! If not please let me know! Also thank you guys for all the loving reviews, and to the awesome PM's I have been getting from this amazing person! PM me you guys and we could chat it up :) Anyways enjoy the chapter and leave me a _REVIEW_ telling me how I did!**

**Discla-...Ugh yes you know I dont think i need to explain**

**it ant anymore! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up the next morning and Tobias is nowhere to be seen, panic washes over me but I quickly bring myself to realize that I'm just being silly, and Tobias is 19, not a little kid anymore. I slip out of bed and run into the washroom, and I pull my hair up into a bun, and apply a thick line of eyeliner and then a couple of coats of mascara so my eye lashes look a little longer today. I walk out of the washroom and Tobias stands there smiling at me

"Where did you go?" I ask Tobias as I walk to the dresser to grab some clothes

"Um, I went to uh, go through my fear landscape" He says looking at his hands, and then placing them in his pocket

"Oh, ok" I say grabbing a black V-neck that is semi cropped, along with some short black shorts, and my combat and head into the washroom to change

"Hey Tobias" I shout from the washroom

"Yeah?" He asks

"Could you uh, get me a muffin?" I ask laughing a little

"Sure thing" He says and I hear the door close. I open the bathroom door and I run out in my bra and the shorts to grab some socks, but I hear the door open, and Tobias walks in

"Hey Tr-" He stop and smiles

"Uh" I can feel my face turning red and I run into the washroom

"C'mon Tris, don't be embarrassed" He says laughing a little, but I just ignore him.

We walk into the training room and I start eating my muffin, and then the initiates come filing in one by one, Today we pair them up to fight. Tobias and I had talked about this a little and we think we have gotten who want together.

The list reads:

Sophie Vs Abbie

Rylee Vs Lana

Ethan vs. Blake

Nathan vs. Spencer

Ocean vs. Light

Connor vs. Vee

They all stare at the bored and some of their jaw drops. Sophie and Abbie step in the ring, and neither of them throw punches, they just hop around the ring with their fists up, Sophie is fast, but doesn't know how to use her strengths yet, and Abbie is smart, but not fast nor strong, Sophie throws the first punch, and hits Abbie in the temple, and falls to the ground and I hear a groan escape her mouth. Sophie looks devastated at her friend lying on the floor. Abbie isn't knocked out yet, but we end the fight because Abbie refuses to get up and continue working, I walk to the bored and circle Sophie's name, indecating she won. The next fights are fast and some longer than others. At the end of the fights, the names that are circled are:

Sophie, Lana, Blake, Nathan, Light, Vee

We dismiss the initiates, but Sophie stays behind, and Christina enters the room. Tobias is packing up and turns around and looks confused

"Uh, when did this turn into girls central?" He asks confused, and Christina lets out a short laugh

"Well, didn't you hear? Zeke and Uri are throwing another party tonight, and Sophie, Tris and I are going shopping for it!" she says clapping her hands

"We are?" I ask her and she nods, I slouch down and hit myself in the head lightly, and I hear Tobias laugh a little

"Ok, your girls have fun now!" He says exiting the training room, and I look up at Sophie and Christina, and then Abbie enters

"Sorry you guys, I had to tell Light something" She says apologizing we all nod our heads, then head to the shopping sector.

* * *

**OK so hope you guys just loved this filler chapter, I wasnt going to update today because I wanted time to think of some ideas for a really good chapter, but I asked my friend if she wanted me to update a short filler and then a good chapter tomorrow, or a really crappy chapter tonight, or nothing tonight, and she sad just said a filler, so here ya go! enjoy! But until the amazing party chaper tomorrow! So yeah!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! let me know how I did and REVIEWWWW! please you guysss!**

**XOXO**

**-Sophie :)**


	10. The Past

**A/N: OK guys, this is the 10th chapter, and since the last chapter was so super short, here is a super long one that I LOVE! There is so much back story on this one, and some suprises! Its sorta like one of the seasons finallys in one of your favorite shows (DOnt worry this isnt the end lol) I changed POV's a loth, so you could see what the other peoples (lol) were feeling and doing at this party. Most chapters of mine wont be like that. I like to keep it in 1 POV the entire chapter, but for this chapter i though it was nessasary. **

**Disclaimer: Yaaaaaaah yahhh we get it, im not a**

**genius and i never came up with Divergent, V Roth did! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Tris' POV**

Christina drags me out of the training room, and Sophie and Abbie follow. We get there, and Christina's eyes light up once she sees the first store we enter. We enter in, and I am clueless as to what I am supposed to do, I look around the store, and see a dress that I love. I hold it up to me and hear squeals come from Christina, Sophie and Abbie's mouths

"You _have_ to get that one!" Abbie shouts

"It suits your body shape so well!" Sophie adds, and all Christina does is nod, I smile and put it in the pile of everything the girls are making me get.

We shop for another 3 hours, and my feet begin to ache, I don't know how girls do this, and some girls even do this in heels! I sit down on the bench, and Christina is shouting at me to come, I do as I am told and march over to her and she gives me an unusual smile, I immediately start to panic. I look up at the sign and it's a lingerie store

"No way am I going in there!" I shout at Christina as she grabs hold of my arm and begins to drag me, I try to resist for as long as I can, but it's not worth it. When we get in there, ruffles and frilly underwear fill the racks; Christina, Abbie and Sophie begin to go through racks, as I once again stand there awkwardly

"C'mon Tris, Lemme pick something out for you, and I'll buy it" Christina pleads

"Ugh, Fine" I say shrugging my shoulders, and then she begins to jump up and down clapping her hands. She looks through racks and racks of lingerie and then she stops for a moment and pulls out a black lace bra and underwear set with a pink bow on them she begins to screech and heads to the cash, I just roll my eyes at her.

"Here you go!" The store clerk says handing Christina the bag, and then Christina hands it to me and I stuff it in my other bags

"Ok one more shop before we get ready" Sophie announces "Time to get new makeup!" She says skipping to the beauty shop. As I enter the store, the smell of perfume hits me, and it's not a dull smell but a blast of heavy perfume, like in the hall ways at school, when the Dauntless would enter all the girls perfumes would mix and the smell gave me a head ache. Christina gets me all the makeup that I need, and explains what they do. I didn't know there was so much makeup, there's even a thing that you like clasp on to your eyelashes and it curls them or something, but I was more scared of it than anything. She also got me foundation, concealer, new eye shadow, some more mascara and eyeliner, some blush, and some other powder form thing; I stopped paying attention to everything at around the 20th product. After the beauty shop we headed to Christina's apartment, and Sophie was quite the whole way. Is it bad that I'm good friends with 4 of my initiates; I mean what if Sophie, Abbie and Light don't make it, and Nathan? I look down at my hands and I blink away the single tear that I have in my eye. I look over at Sophie, and she is looking forward, very concentrated but she has tears coming down her eyes. I don't think she noticed that she was crying but she was.

"Hey, uh Sophie you alright" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder

"Uh, can I talk to you guys about something when we get to your apartment?" She asks while motioning to Christina, we all nod and continue walking in silence.

**Tobias' POV**

After I left Tris with Christina and 2 of the initiates, I went to go find Will, Zeke and Uriah to hang out for a bit. I searched for a while until I knocked on Zeke's apartment, and he answered, and Uriah and Will were already in there on the couch

"Hey, Four buddy, come in and hang out!" Zeke says while motioning me in

"Alright" I say trying to not to sound too excited

"So, why aren't you spending time with that girlfriend of yours?" Will asks while Zeke hands me a beer

"Well she went shopping, so I came to find you guys!" I say opening my beer and taking a sip of it

"We don't get to spend much time together anymore, your always with Tris" Zeke says, I shrug my shoulder and I leave it at that, until Uriah has to find a way to bring it up again

"Yea, you spend too much time with Tris! Pals before gals!" Uriah shouts "Bros, before hoes!" He laughs a little, but I don't find the fact that he just called Tris a hoe funny "haha, except Tris isn't a hoe so that one doesn't apply to you!" Uriah says trying to save himself

"So, while were talking about you and Tris' love life" Will starts and I don't know where he's going with this "Have you two, ya know" He says nudging me and smiling

"Uh, no it's still a fear of hers" I reply back

"Four, how do you survive?" Zeke asks, and I just roll my eyes at him "Surly you want to experience it again!"

"Again? Haha, do you really think I've experienced that?" I ask laughing a little; Will and Uriah look at each other

"Wait, you haven't had s-"

"NO!" I shout at them

"But you're Four! All the girls want you!" Uriah says throwing his hands in the air

"But the difference between me and you guys is that I only want one girl!" I say laughing and leaving the room waving at them. I exit Zeke's place and I hear girly high pitch squeals and then some clapping, I peek around the corner and I see Tris, Christina, Sophie and Abbie talking and laughing, it brings a smile to my face seeing how she is having fun, so I decide to go to our apartment until the party, maybe rest a bit, and that's exactly what I do.

**Tris' POV**

We get to Christians place, and we gather on the bed

"So, Sophie what's up?" I ask

"I lied to you guys, I didn't leave Erudite to be free, I left because of my mom" She says look down at her hands as a tear drops from her face and to her hand "Ever since my parent got divorced, she would blame things on me, and call me names, and she wouldn't understand me! She didn't let me do anything I wanted; she would let me be me! One day we got into a pretty bad argument, and I stormed out of my house, and I just broke down in the middle of Erudite crying. She always denied the fact she was doing this to me was because of my dad, but deep down I know she was. She would call me names like bitch and much worse things! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be weak, I just needed someone or friends to talk to" She says as another tear falls and hits her hand, we all gather and hug her

"Don't worry Sophie, you're ok here" I say stroking her hair like Tobias does to me when calming me down. "It's…..OK" I say slower.

"Who wants to start getting ready? Let's get your mind off things, you will go first, and don't you worry, I will make you even prettier then you are now!" Christina says extending her hand out, and Sophie grabs it and head with Christina into the washroom to get ready. Me and Abbie talk on the bed for 20 minutes and finally the bathroom door swings open, Sophie steps out and her blonde hair is curled in loose curls that past her shoulders, and Christina gave her a very natural make up look, She wore a black dress that went to about mid-thigh, and had sequence on the top, she looked absolutely gorgeous, Christina has a way of making you see yourself differently, making your beauty stand out "were all beautiful in our own way" she once told me, when I was pitying myself

"So how does she look?" Christina asks and me and Abbie just stare at her in gah "Your turn Tris, Four will thank me later" She says smiling and taking my hand. I follow her into the washroom and she motions for me to sit on a black chair. I sit down and close my eyes and dream about Sophie's life in Erudite.

I see Sophie on the ground crying, curled up in a ball. She has scrapes on her wrist, and I knew that she had caused herself pain, and I felt a tear form in my eye, but I held it back. I see Sophie in the distance with an older boy, and they are kissing, and he is going a bit fast and by the expression on her face she doesn't like it so she pushes him away. This causes the boy to get mad and begin to beat her. She lays on the ground motionless with cuts and bruises on her face, and her mother doesn't even bother helping her. As soon as she enters her house, yelling begins and I hear glass break.

"You're done!" Christina squeals as she finishes that last finishing touches to my makeup and brings me back into reality.

"Thanks Christina" I say smiling. My blonde hair is straightened, and she smoked out my eyes, and gave me some red lips with gloss, I look beautiful, but something is distracting me. That boy in that flashback looked familiar, like I know him. I exit the washroom and sit on the bed as Christina takes Abbie, and I just sit there on the bed and think.

Hours later, Christina finally finishes her makeup and gets dressed, and we are a little late. We grab our things and head to Zeke's and Uriah's. When we get there Sophie knocks, and I can already smell the alcohol from out here, and it sickens me a bit. Uriah opens the door and looks at each one of us

"Danm! Y'all look great!" He says looking at all of us, we all smile and head inside. I try to spot Tobias, but that fails

"Hey Tris!" A voice calls from behind me. I turn around and Nathan stands there with a smile on his face

"Hey Nathan!" I greet smiling back and hugging him "So, did you bring anyone special to the party?" I ask he smiles and nods

"I would like you to meet Noah!" He says and I stare at him. Nathans gay, that would explain a lot! My smile grows and I shake Noah's hand I turn to Nathan and he smiles at me, almost saying "thank you for accepting me for me" I just smile back and begin to look for Tobias again.

Sophie's POV

After Tris, left me and Christina and Abbie went to go dance together I went to grab a drink, it was my first time drinking alcohol, I didn't know what to expect. I was nervous, because my tiny body could probably handle only one drink before I become drunk. I take sip and it burns down my throat, but it taste so good, and it let me escape my problems. Soon enough I can't seem to control myself.

"Hey" A deep voice from behind me says, I turn around and Uriah is sitting there smiling, his smile is so goofy, but he looks so yummy right now, and his eyes, his eyes are so dreamy

"Hi" I say energetically, and he laughs, I stare at him confused

"Follow me" He says grabbing my hand

"OK!" I say getting up, I almost fall over but Uriah catches me "haha, you're strong!" I say running my hands through his hair. He takes me to the dance floor and we begin to dance. We dance for a bit until he stares into my eyes, and I stare back. He begins to lean in, and the back of my mind is remembering what Caleb had done to me in Erudite, and that guys could not be trusted, but I didn't care. His lips touched mine and I kissed back. We kissed for a good minute before I pulled away to breath, and then we began to kiss again, and it began hungrier, and I know exactly what that meant, I pulled away, because I wasn't drunk enough to be taken advantage of.

"Stop!" I yell he looks at me funny "Just because I'm-Hiccup-drunk doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!" I shout

"Sophie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I really like you!" He says and his eyes are staring into mine, and I kiss him. I don't know why but I feel safe with him, like no one could hurt me, not Caleb, not my mother. No one.

Tris' POV

As I look around the room for Tobias, I see Sophie and Uriah kiss, and my smile grows even bigger. I'm so happy for them! At that moment I feel arms wrap around me, and I turn around and a drunken Tobias is hugging me

"Heeeeey, Trisy pooh!" his speech is slurred, and it's pretty funny "What's your sexy ass doing over here all alone?" I giggle a bit

"I was looking for you!" I say winking at him I try to kiss him but he rejects

"WA-wait! Just because I called you sexy doesn't mean you can kiss me! I have a girlfriend!" He yells and I laugh even harder

"Tobias, it's me your _girlfriend_" I whisper in his ear so no one hears his real name. He looks me in the eye and kiss' me. The kiss is hungry, nothing like I'm used to. Then I hear it! Radioactive, my favorite song is playing

"Four, let's go dance! This is my favorite song!" He nods and I drag him on the dance floor and we dance, with the occasional kiss. As I'm dancing I see people around the room; Christina and Will are walking into the washroom, Noah and Nathan are kissing and Uriah and Sophie have gone missing. Abbie was sitting on the couch, when a boy walked over to her, I couldn't see who it was, but it looked like they were flirting a little, and it was very cute. I look at Tobias and we dance some more, and I feel so free!

"Wait right here!" I whisper to Tobias he nods and I go and grab a drink.

"Hey, do you know which of these drinks don't have alcohol in them?" I ask a group of Dauntless and they point to a cooler, I grab the drink and grab it and drink it. I walked back over to Tobias, and I almost tripped over some guys foot, I come back and Tobias is standing there a dancing like an idiot, I come and I kiss him, and our kiss get deeper, and his hands find their way to my butt, and he rest them there and I like it.

Sophie's POV

I begin to sober up after me and Uriah's kiss, and I begin to look for Uriah, and he is on the dance floor dancing with a girl. I walk over to him and tap on the shoulder

"Ye-" before he can finish I begin to kiss him, and then it leads to the bedroom

"Are you sure Sophie, we just met" Uriah asks me, I look up at him and nod

"I have these horrible memories, and I want to replace it with someone that I like" I say looking up at him

"What happened?" He asks, and I feel tears begin to form in my eyes, but I blink them away

"Ugh, nothing" I say and I kiss him, and it begins. He pulls his shirt off, I can't tell him I was raped, he would think I'm weak, there are so many secrets I have but I could never tell anyone. I feel his hand slide up my back and begin to take my dress off, and I help.

Abbie's POV

A boy approaches me on the couch and sits down next to me

"Hey, I'm Ethan" He says giving me the half smile

"Abbie" I smile at him and he smiles back

"Hey do you, uh want to dance?" He asks

"Sure!" I say and I grab his hand and head to the dance floor and begin to dance, I can't find Sophie anywhere, after what she told us today, I was worried about her, she seemed shaken, and scared, like she wanted to find somewhere to hide, and escape her problems. Me and Ethan get closer and we dance some more. And I stare into his sparkly hazel eyes, and he stares back.

"Are you single?" I ask

"Um, no I have a girlfriend back in Amity, but technically yes I am" he says smiling

I look up at him, and frown. I can't be like my father and ruin a relationship, I will control my feeling, and I have to hide the fact that I have liked Ethan since day 1. He leans in to kiss me, and I kiss back, but I push him off and run out of the apartment to find somewhere to hide, and escape a little, it wasn't Sophie who wanted to, it was me. I hear him run after me

"Wait! Abbie!" He calls after me, but I continue running.

* * *

**Guys, I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter! I dont know why, but listening to "_somewhere to hide" By Shiny toy guns_ really made me want to make this one intensish lol! OMG ONE THING as i said before Sophie is me, BUT IN NO WAY HAS ANY OF THAT STUFF HAPPEND TO me lol! Yes, im not to fond of my mother, but she would never do anything like that! lol so let me know what you though by REVEWING! **

**LOVE YOU**

**xoxo**

**-Sophie :)**


	11. The Jerk

**A/N: OK so 2 in 1 day? I just though I would update bcause this _was_ supposed to be apart of chapter 10, but chapter 10 got long so i split it up. This is a continue on i guess of Abbie's POV. The last chapter was very...IDK what to call it, but im glad y'all liked it. So enjoy the rest of chapter 10, lol **

**Dis-Nope, just nope**

**Veronica roth Yippe!Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Abbie's POV

I run over by the tracks and I collapse in the middle of the grass, and I begin to cry

"Abbie, what's wrong?" Ethan's voice fills my head

"DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'RE NOT SINGLE!" I yell, but don't mean to

"I will be tomorrow; I'm breaking up with her tomorrow when she visits for visiting day" His voice is soft "Why did you run away?" He asks, and I don't care who knows, I don't care what he says about my family, because I left that fucked up life when I came here, that was the old me, that is no longer a part of me

"My family is messed up, my mother and my "father"," I air quote father "Were happily married, or so my dad thought, he came home from work one day, and my mom and my dad's best friend were in bed-" I begin to choke up, but I continue on "And my mom and dad began yelling, and name calling, I came in to interfere and try and convince my "dad" that my mom didn't mean to, but then he said I wasn't even his daughter, and I was his best friends daughter, I couldn't believe it! He called me a mistake, and worthless, so from that day I promised my brother I would transfer a year after him, and I did" I look up at Ethan

"Whoa, uh...Who's your brother?" He asks

"His name was Albert, but when I got here, they said he had jumped over the chasm. My heart was broken, my brother decided to kill himself, and honestly, I wish I had jumped over the chasm and not him!" I yell

"No, Abbie you are a special beautiful girl, who didn't deserve to go through what you did! Please don't say things, because you mean something to someone!" he says putting his hand on my shoulder, I look up at him

"You really think so?" I ask and he nods, I stare at his lips that I so badly want to kiss, so I begin to lean in and we kiss for a moment and then I get up and begin to walk away

"Hey!" He shouts after me

"When you and your girlfriend break up, then we can have a _real_ first kiss" I say walking back to the party. I hear him laugh then his footsteps behind me, and we walk back to the party together.

We get back to the party, and a song called _somewhere to hide_ by a band called _shiny toy guns_ was playing, and it described what I was feeling, it was almost scary. I pulled Ethan on the dance floor and we began dancing like lunatics

_We'll find somewhere to hide,_

_Baby, just keep searching your_

_Safe, you'll find somewhere to hide._

The lyrics fit me, perfectly, and I could help but repeat them in my head, over and over again.

"I'm going to go get a drink" I say yelling over the music to Ethan, he nods and I walk to where there are still Dauntless guys standing

"Hey, I'm Peter, might I just say, you have a fine ass" He laughs a little and I roll my eyes and walk away. I see Uriah's bedroom door open and Sophie is walking out of it with a smile. Uriah and Sophie? An instructor! I smile a little and go back to dance with Ethan, but he's gone. He must've gone home, got tired and went home? I sit back down on the couch and look around and I see Ethan, and Rylee. Making out. On the couch. I feel like I have been taken advantage of. I walk over to Ethan

"Ahem" I clear my throat and Ethan looks up at me

"Oh, Uh Hey?" He says look up at me

"No, don't even bother coming to me after you break up with you girlfriend, we weren't even dating, but we are so OVER! As for you," I turn to Rylee "Try to keep you slutty body off of taken men, like Four" I say walking away, and I leave to go back to the dorms.

"Hey Abbie! Wait up!" I hear a voice from behind me, and I know for sure its Sophie. I turn around and she is running towards me "Hey, what's wrong?" Her voice fills with concern

"I was stupid, Ethan said he liked me and I liked him, so he said he was breaking up with his girlfriend tomorrow so we could be together, I leave him for 2 seconds to go and get a drink, and I come back and he's making out with RYLEE! On the couch" I say yelling

"Girl, he wasn't worth it at all, he's a jerk, and you can do so much better!" She says trying to comfort me

"Enough about me, what about you and Uriah?" I ask with a smile on my face

"Nothing, we just kissed and then it leads to, uh, you know" She says laughing a little, and I laugh a little too "He makes me feel so safe"

"So, you like him?" She nods and I look down at my hands "Uh, Sophie, please promise me you won't ever keep a secret as huge from me ever again! I'm your best friend, you can trust me with anything" I say, and I feel sort of guilty, because I haven't told her the _real_ reason I transferred. She looks up at me and smiles

"Of course, as long as your promise to tell me anything!" I nod and we enter the dorms and get into our beds

"Good night Sophie" I whisper

"Good night Abbie!" She yawns and is sound asleep on her pillow. I can't sleep though, for starters its 4am, and I can't help but to feel guilty about something

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you everything Sophie" I whisper and slowly start to fall asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So, yes this is a shorter chapter i guess, but chapter 10 was sooooo long and as I said this _was _gonna be chapter 10, but the length was to long! HAHAHA. Anywhale hope you all enjoyed it, visiting day is the next chapter, and who know what will happen! OH yea thats right! I DO! MUAAHAHHA. Leave me a review, Tell me if you liked it! And i might post 2 chapters again tomorrow, if you can get me 3 more reviews!**

**Love you all!  
XOXO**

**-Sophie :)**


	12. The Day

**A/N: OK SO there is somethings I have to clear up, someone left me a reviewing saying Al was from Candor not from Erudite, and being Abbie's brother and all he was to come form Erudite, so lets just pretend that Al came from Erudite ok? Thanks lol! Stupid move by yours truly!**

**yes there is 3 in 1 day because I had to clear that up, and because I was finished writing this, and the next chapter will be in half Tris' POV and half Calebs, so I wanted to post that one tomorrow! Anywhale, how about every 10 chapters ill do a SUPER long intense chapter like chapter 10? How does that sound, just let me know by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: +_+**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Tris' POV**

I awaken next morning with a pounding my head, and I hear someone in the wasroom vomiting. Poor Tobias. I roll out of bed and go see him in the washroom

"Good morning" I say and he looks up at me and gives me a sarcastic smile, and I laugh a little, and then I go to make myself some coffee.

"Good morning, Todays visiting day!" Tobias shouts from the washroom as he bushes his teeth

"Yea, and you will be hung over when you meet some of their parents, your sucha role model Tobias Eaton" I say laughing while taking a sip of my coffee

"Hey, I wasn't that drunk last night"

"Tobias, you forgot I was your girlfriend, and when I tried to kiss you, you screamed and said you couldn't kiss because you had a girlfriend" a laugh some more

"Hey, a drunk Tobias, is a smart Tobias" He says then gurgeling water in his mouth

"You should brush _twice stinky _breath!" I yell, he dosnt respond, but I see him running out of the washroom, then he picks me up and throws me on the bed. I laugh and then he climbs on top of me and holds my arms over my head. I stare in to his blue eyes and eh stares into mine. Then there is a knocking at the door.

"Why does someone _always_ interrupt us!" Tobias growls as he walks to the door. When he opens it, Abbie is standing there with he hands behind her back

"Si-six, can we talk?" Her voice is shaky

"Sure come in" I say inviting her insdie, and she walks in and I take her to the bedroom

"Yea, just leave me here in the living room, I don't mind Six!" Tobias shouts

"Oh get over it Four" I shout back "So whats up Abbie, what brings you here?" I ask turning towards her

"Well, I had a brother, and lately I have been thinking about him, and Sophie is out with Uriah, and Christina is well shopping, so I wanted to talk to someone about this before my mom comes for visiting day." She says, and I can see the tears she is fighting back

"Go ahead, you can tell me anything!" I say putting my hand on her shoulder

"Well, my brother was one year older than me, you might've known him from you initiation, Well we agreed to transfer to Dauntless together, he transferd last year, and when I came this year, peple had said he jumped over the chasm" She begins to cry, and all I can do is stare at her, Al was her brother and he jumped over the chasm. Al. _Al_, She turns her head and looks up at me "His name was Albert" And from then on, I wouldn't remember Abbie as Abbie anymore, but as Al's younger sister, The same Al who helped try to kill me.

"I knew him, but we weren't really friends" I lie to her, I don't want to tell her more then I should

"Oh, ok" She says wiping her tears away "Thanks Six" She says smiling then walking out of the bedroom, and I just sit there in silence

"Whats wrong?" I hear Tobias ask from the door way

"Her brother is….Al" I say staring at the ground, and then Tobias walks over to me and puts an arm around me, but I shrug it off and walk to the washroom to clean up

"Oh c'mon Tris, why are you so upset, he tried to _kill _you!" Tobias shouts at me

"Tobias, even if her tried and failed to kill me, I feel like I killed him, I was the _reason_ he died, and I could never tell her that!" I shout

"Tris, you were part of the reason, you cant beat yourself up about this" He says, and his voice gets softer "Tris, if I wasn't there you would have died!"

I walk out of the washroom and walk over to Tobias who is sitting on our bed.

"Can we not talk about this?" I ask kissing him "Besides, were gonna be late for visiting day, I wanna see if my moms there!" I shout and start to get excited "But I know for a fact Caleb will be there! He seemed like he was in trouble when he came, or he was hiding something ery importante from me" I say scratching my head "But im sure it was just another Erudite thing" I say pulling Tobias up from the bed and dragging him to the door to see my parents.

* * *

**Yes it was super short, but I wasnt supposed to update again, so your lucky :) ANYWHALE Thanks for all your reviews! They really motivate me to continue writing! SO let me know how I did telling me how i did by _REVEWING_**

**_LOVE Y'ALL_**

**_XOXO_**

**_~Sophie :)_**


	13. The Shock

**A/N: Ok here ya guys go! Chapter 13! visiting day! yipee! LOL ok to many exlamtion points lol. OK so this chapter is sort of sucky but that a ok, because tomorrow will be yet another filler chapter,and then the rankings! There will only be 1 person who leavs since there are only 5 dauntless born and 12 initiates...So one of the initiates have got to go! Who will it be? HHAHAH you dont know but i do! so as always **

**Disclaimer: *_***

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Caleb's POV**

After Tris left with that _thing_ I start to scope out the room. I have to find Sophie before she tells someone something! I look around and see a girl walk in with a boy, she has blonde hair and her eyes, her eyes make me fall in love all over again. It's her. I walk slowly over to her and the boy.

"Hey, uh Sophie can I talk to you" I ask shyly scratching my head, she turns to me

"Um, can't you see I'm with someone" she snarls back

"Please Sophie, I will only take 2 minutes of your time" I plead

"Fine, but only 2 minutes" She says walking out of the large room, and I follow her trying to avoid Tris seeing me. If Tris saw me with one of her initiates, she would get all curious, and find a way to listen in on what we are saying.

We step outside of the large room and stand face to face in the bitterly cool weather, today was colder than the rest.

"What could you possibly want now?" She yells

"I want to explain myself!" I protest I protest

"Explain what? You tried to make me do _it_ with you when I wasn't ready! Then I said no and-and, y-you RAPED me!" She shouts louder

"I wasn't in my right mind! I'm so sorry Sophie, I love you. I freaking LOVE you!" I shout back at her

"I don't fucking care! What you did was wrong, so wrong. I can't even think of me forgiving you! I don't love you anymore Caleb, you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit to me! I left Erudite because of you! You have left me so many scars that need time to heal! I'm done with you!" She yells louder than she ever has

"But Sophi-"

"What the hell is going on here" A voice shouts from behind me

**Tris' POV**

After I leave Caleb, me and Tobias walk around, and I try to see if my mom came again this year. She didn't, which is understandable but I still find myself disappointed.

"Six! Six!" A high pitch voice calls out from behind me "Six, you know my mother, mother, this is Beatrice, or as she is called now; Six" Light is standing there smiling at me introducing me to her mother that I have already met.

"Hi _six_ so nice to see you again!" She says putting her hand out, and I shake it. My shakes still feel off.

"Good to see you too!" I smile and then I see from the corner of my eye, Caleb and Sophie. Walking out of the large room we are all gathered in

"Um, I'll be right back" I say in a panic as I leave Tobias with Light and her mother and I follow Caleb and Sophie.

When I get outside I stay hidden behind a post so that they cannot see me, I know this is wrong, but why would Caleb need to talk to Sophie?

"What could you possibly want now?" Sophie yells at Caleb. Now? What does she mean by now, have the already met?

"To explain myself" Caleb protests. What could Caleb possibly need to explain?

"Explain what? You tried to make me do _it_ with you when I wasn't ready! Then I said no and-and, y-you RAPED me!" She shouts at him, and I think after that I almost pass out! Caleb raped Sophie? They were a couple in Erudite? My brother raped someone! The sentence kept repeating in my head until Caleb spoke again

""I wasn't in my right mind! I'm so sorry Sophie, I love you. I freaking LOVE you!" He shouts back at her and my heart stops. Caleb raped one of my initiates. One of my best friends. At this point I don't pay attention to what Sophie says after that, I just walk out

"What the hell is going on here?" I yell at them. Caleb turns around and his face goes red.

"Oh, Nothing Six, I was just leaving" Sophie says but I stop her

"What the hell is going on between you and my _brother_?" I ask again and she freezes

"Caleb is your br-brother?" She asks hesitantly and I nod

"Actually don't even bother tell me what's going on, I heard the whole god danm thing!" I shout "Caleb go back where you belong! Stop messing with Sophie and leave! You mean nothing to me now" I say as a tear forms in my eye and I walk away with Sophie.

"Um, Six can you please not tell _anyone_ about Caleb and him uh" She begins

"Of course. Your life must've sucked in Erudite, I mean between your mother and Caleb" She nods and I hug her "Don't worry Sophie, Uriah isn't like that, I promise" I whisper and she holds me tight

"Thank you so much" She whispers back into my ear softly as she tries to fight back tears. We walk back into the large room and she goes to hug Uriah tightly and he kisses her on the head and I smile and walk to Tobias

"Can we go back to the apartment?" I ask once I see him and he nods, and he grabs my hand and we walk in silence.

We get up to the apartment and he looks at me funny

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned

"If I tell you, you have to promises you don't tell anyone" I say on my tip toes looking into his eyes

"Promise" He says smiling, I walk over to the bed and sit down on it

"Sit" I say patting the bed beside me

"What is it?" He asks with even more concern

"Caleb and Sophie were a couple in Erudite for the year she was there" I say looking at the floor "And I overheard them arguing today and Caleb…..raped her" I choke up as I begin to cry a little

"Are you serious?" Tobias' voice hardens as he gets up

"Tobias, please!" I yell at him "It's not our problem, Sophie and him are done and she made it very clear" He sits back down beside me and pulls me into a hug. I pull away and look up at him and he kiss' me. The kiss depends as we begin to lie back on the bed

"Tobias" I say nervously

"Sorry" He says and pulls himself off and goes to the washroom to get ready for bed. I sit there in silence as I think about what just happened

"No I'm sorry" I shout to Tobias

"Tris don't worry; when the times right it will happen." He says walking out and kissing me on the head and pulling the blankets over himself "now in the meantime, go and get ready for bed and come in cuddle with your _boyfriend_" he says winking at me, and I do as I am told, and come back and cuddle with Tobias, and I'm surprised I fell asleep tonight. I mean between Caleb and Tobias, My mind trails off and my eyes get heavier, as they begin to slowly close, and I have fallen asleep.

* * *

**OK so hope you enjoyed this poopy chapter. I havnt been in the mood to write latley, so i might not post for a day, im nnot sure. SO hope you enjoyed the little Sophie and Caleb part. Sorry for the cussing, there wont be any serious cussing unless there is an intense part like that. Tell me how I did by REVIEWING! **

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**XOXO**

**~Sophie**


	14. The Training

**A/N: OK, So idk what to say about this chapter...So um, erm ya? READ YAYA everyone just loves reading,Right? OK im rambling...So this might be a short chapter, but i had to for the sake of the cliffhanger type thing :)**

**Disclaimer: -_-! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Tris' POV**

I am woken up the next morning by Tobias. I sit up and yawn and I see a little part of him in the mirror in the washroom, he is shaving. I get out of bed and make some coffee and add in a ton of sugar

"I don't know how you drink that" Tobias says coming in the kitchen with a disgusted look on his face. His hair is wet from the shower and he is wearing nothing but baggy shorts, I catch myself staring at his body too long and I quickly look away

"It's the way I like it, you like yours black, and I find that disgusting" I say laughing a bit "hey, uh sorry for last night" I say quietly. He walks over to me and leans down just so he is my high and puts his hands on either side of my face

"Tris, I told you, I want it to be special, rushing it isn't special! When it happens it happens!" he says grabbing his close. I head into the washroom to get ready. Since today I don't really have to do anything, I decide I am going to wear something nicer. I grab a black leather dress that barley goes to my mid-thigh; I grab my black leather jacket and my black combat boots. I look in the mirror and let my hair down, it waves just past my shoulder blades. I apply a thick line of eye liner to my top, and what I have been told is called a _waterline_. I apply a little bit of eye shadow, followed by some mascara. I look at my outfit and laugh a little

"All black!" I think to myself, so instead of no lipstick, I decide to apply a dull pink colour for a pop of colour! I walk out of the washroom, and grab Tobias' hand and drag him to the cafeteria. It's a long walk from our apartment to the cafeteria since Tobias did rank first he has one of the nicer apartments, but he is on the 4th floor, we have to walk down flights of stairs that open up into pathways that lead you all over Dauntless. We walk on the pathway until we reach the center that connects all the paths together, in the center there is a fountain, although I never really understood why. We walk slightly to the left and enter a building that leads in to the hall way. We walk down the hall way and reach the double doors that leafs us to the cafeteria. We walk in and find out table with everyone. I sit down and Tobias sits next to me. Nathan comes to sit down with us, and so does Abbie, Sophie and Light. The table felt so empty before, but now it is filled up. Christina sits beside Will and across from Uriah. She looks at me and smiles

"Looking good Tris" She says winking at me, but I just roll my eyes.

I don't eat anything for breakfast, I'm not much of a breakfast person, and by the looks of it neither is Sophie. She sits at the table staring at a crumb that was left behind, poking at it emotionless.

"Um, it's time to go to training" I let everyone know, and we all get up and head to where we have to be. I walk in the training room with Tobias, Sophie, Abbie, Light and Nathan and they help us set up the ring for the matches today. The results today will determine which 16 get to stay, and which 1 single initiate must leave. The rest of the initiates enter, some talking in groups, others off to themselves. There is one girl in particular that stands out to me, she has short orange hair and many freckles all over her face. Her eyes are green and she stands in the corner alone. She was from Amity, and I think her name is Vee. I feel bad for her, that no one is even making an effort to talk to her, my Abnegation side is showing and I hope no one notices. I stand in front of the black bored that has the names listed on them in which pairs they will be fighting in.

"The results from today's fight will determine your rankings; one of you might become factionless tomorrow, and so I suggest you give it you 110%!" Tobias yells into the crowd, I step away from the bored and some stare longer then they should in shock of who they must fight, Vee walks off as if she has no say in things. The pairings are

Sophie vs. Vee

Blake vs. Lana

Nathan vs. Light

Abbie vs. Ethan

Rylee vs. Ocean

Connor vs. Spencer

Sophie and Vee step into the ring and the fight begins, Sophie throws the first punch and hits Vee in the nose, Vee tries to punch in temple but Sophie blocks in kicks her in the stomach, and she falls to the ground in pain, and a groan comes out of mouth. She lays there on the ground for a couple of seconds and stands up and exits the ring. Lana and Black enter the ring, and Blake gets Lana down for the win. When Nathan and Light step in the ring, Nathan lets Light win because he had promised his sister to never hit a girl. The fight that I was really looking forward to was Abbie and Ethan, I had heard what Ethan did to Abbie and I was ready to see Abbie take Ethan down! I know she is capable of it, but I don't think she is smarter enough to know, although she should be. The fight starts off slow, but the anger rises inside of Abbie, as she stands in front of Ethan and remembers the party. Abbie throws the first punch and hits Ethan in the head, Ethan fights back and punches Abbie in the stomach, but she shakes it off and punches him again and again until he is on the ground bleeding from his nose, she covers her mouth with moth hands and screams

"Ethan! I'm so sorry!" Tears begin flooding her eyes, but she blinks them away and walks out of the ring. The rest of the fights go by quickly, Rylee beats Ocean and Spencer beats Connor. We dismiss them all to dinner and me and Tobias decide to stay behind to think about who were going to cut. It's hard seeing one of your initiates become factionless, but we come to a conclusion

"So him for sure?" Tobias asks and I nod my head and we leave for dinner.

* * *

**OK so hope yall like this shorter chapter! Who will be factionless? Well we already know its a guy, so which one? Remember to leave me a REVIEW telling me how I did! Thanks for all of the positive reviews!**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**XOXO**

**~SOPHIE :)**


	15. The Goodbye

**A/N: OMG HI! I have not updated in a long time due to many reasons:**

**1. Me and my mom got into a heated argument and I felt like if I wrote anything, I would just want to write about Sophie, and her mom xD**

**2. I tried writing this multiple times but it did not come out the way I wanted it too **

**and finally, this would have been up earlier today, but my computer decided to erace microsoft WORD on me, and not save chapter 15 ugh! SO the original wanst saved because im stupid, but whateves lol**

**Disclaimer: Aint nobody got time for that! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I decide to skip dinner and head over to the chasm to hang out for a bit. We walk down the rocks and sit there for a moment staring at the wave's crash into the rocks. I look over at Tobias and smile

"What?" he asks giving me back an even bigger smile

"I don't know, nights like these make me feel so happy" I say jumping up from the rock I was sitting on. Tobias' pulls me by my hips to sit back down

"Be careful Tris, where sitting _in_ the chasm" he says laughing at me

"Well, I just feel like I can fly!" I throw my hands in the air and Tobias laughs some more

"Tris I'm pretty sure it is impossible for a human to _fly_" Tobias says placing his hand on my shoulder

"Um, lies! Follow me!" I grab his hand and pull him out of the chasm running towards the dark tunnel where we met the initiates and to the net.

We get there and I turn to Tobias and get down on one knee

"Tobias Eaton, will you jump off a building with me?" I ask laughing as I stand back up and grab Tobias' hand.

Tobias' hand is starting to shake and I giggle a little "O c'mon _four_ let loose! Be free" I say spinning around and then I go closer to him "Be _Dauntless_" I say whispering into my ear before running off to climb up the ladder of the building, and surprisingly Tobias follows. We reach the top and I turn to face Tobias and grab his hands

"Tobias, you don't have to do this!" I say looking deep into his blue eyes, which I know are scared by the colour they are. They aren't a deep blue when he is scared, they are more of a pale blue" he shakes his head and grabs one of my hands "On 3, ok?" I ask and he just nods again "1" I yell

"2" Tobias says in his shaky voice

"3!" we both shout together as we jump into the sky

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky" Tobias sings and I laugh as we hit the net. I turn over to him and stare into his eyes

"I love you Tobias Eaton" I whisper

"I love you too, Tris Prior" his voice is calming and soothing and I cuddle my face into his chest and lay there.

"Tris, Tris! Wake up, we have to train today!" A voice yells at me, and I slowly start to open my eyes and I find myself outside. I must have fallen asleep on the net last night. I look up and Tobias is waiting at the top tapping his wrist as if he had a watch there. I grab the ladder and climb out of the net and grab Tobias' hand and walk to the training room. We walk in a little slower today; knowing the he will become factionless today kills me. I begin to write names on the chalk board without smearing white chalk all over my wrist but I fail miserably. The initiates star filing in as usual but I find myself staring at him for longer than usual knowing that after today, he will join Edward and the rest of the factionless.

"So today you will get your rankings, 16 of you can make it between you and the Dauntless born, which mean 1 person must go. I won't lie its someone in this group," Tobias say pacing back and forth in front of the initiates "If you are that single person who will become factionless, you have today to do whatever you please, but tomorrow you will have to pack up and go" He stops in the middle of the initiates and scans each of their faces "If you are 1 of the lucky 16 you will train until lunch and then the rest of the day is yours!" they all cheer a little, but I doesn't last long. I take a step away from the bored, most are happy others stand there emotionless. One of them is Connor. He came 17th and even though I never really had the chance to know him, I know that his smile was able to brighten up the whole training room when he entered in. He could crack a joke and laugh at himself and be him and not try to be someone he wasn't. His eyes were like Tobias' only a unique turquoise colour, but his eyes were no longer that colour as he tried to fight back the tears, but he failed. He ran out of the training room, and I couldn't help to feel like this was my fault, and a little part of me is gone. The rankings were done by me and Tobias 2 nights ago the order was

Hunter

Blake

Nathan

Sophie

Vee

Hope

Abbie

Light

Shane

10. Ocean

11. Lana

12. Brianna

13. Spencer

14. Ethan

15. Johnna

16. Rylee

I look at the list again, wondering if it should have been someone else to become factionless, but I brush that thought away and we begin to train the initiates.

* * *

**OK so hope you liked this, and yes Connor did go, and I was planing on doing so much with that charecter, but it was either him or Nathan, and I loved Nathan tooooooo much LOL :) but im still bummed that I had to get rid of him *tear* anywhale, I wont be updating tomorrow, because im trying to get multiple ideas so i can write like 5 chapters at once. :) S0 hang in there, and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! LEave me some Reviews and i might update tomorrow :)**

**XOXO**

**Sophie**

**p.s- I know Tris is a bit too happy in this, but someone left a review saying she was too emotional in the first 4 chapters, so thus i created happy Tris hahah! Probably will just stick with neutral Tris xD**


	16. The Sympathy

**A/N: OK dont hate me, this chapter SUCKS! its short and horrible! I know, but I felt like you deserved a chapter on this beautifl Friday, dont panic a longer chapter will be out eitther late tonight (11:00pm im canadian so..) or really ealy (2am canadian time lol) SO dont you worry your pretty little faces, oh and chapter 20 will be another REALLY LONG and intense one! just like chapter 10, i've decided every 10 chaters i will do a long and intense chapter.**

**Disclaimer:-_-!Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Sophie's POV**

As we look at the bored I search for my name and I see it, 4th spot on the bored and I don't believe my eyes! How did I manage to make 4th? I look to see who _didn't_ make it and a relief washes over me when I see all of my friends had made it; Abbie, Nathan and Light. I search again and see Connor didn't make it, and I don't feel the slightest bit of pain to see him leave. There wasn't anything special about him. He was a giant that everyone felt sorry for. The way I see it, is that he had a major crush on me, the way he looked at me and the way he presented himself in front of me, it sickened me! I like Uriah and I thought he knew, but clearly not. I look over to glance at Six and Four is hugging her and I wonder why. Six was never close to Connor, why was she upset? I stare at the group of Dauntless surrounding Connor and I decide to leave the room. I may not be Erudite anymore, but I'm not stupid, no one cared for him they all just felt sorry for him. I walk off and I don't come back for a long time. I walk a little further to some of the mountains, and apparently so did Abbie.

**Abbie's POV**

After Sophie left, Ethan slipped me a look. HE wanted to talk to me about the _night_. I slowly began to walk closer to the door and finally exited the training room

"Are you stupid? We're going to get into so much trouble!" I yell to him and he rolls his eyes. How _dare _him! After what he did to me!

"Relax, we aren't going to get in to trouble" He says giving me a reassuring look "Here were going to take this shortcut up to the mountains" HE says pushing me in front of him

"Uh, Ok?" I say puzzled as I take a step in front of him and he places a hand around my waist and whispers some things into my ear that make me shiver. We arrive to the top of the mountain and we sit down on rocks and he stares into my eyes and I stare back and he slowly leans in and I do too. I don't know why I do it just seems so natural. Are lips touch and we kiss for real this time. Our first kiss is on top of a mountain. We pull away and look into each others eyes

"I'm so sorry" He whispers and I smile and we kiss again.

"Um, Abbie are you serious?" I hear a voice bark at me and I turn quickly and Sophie stands there with her arms crossed "You're going to go back to him after what he did to you?"

"Um, Sophie please stop" I say quietly, but she marches to me and grabs my arm and drags me down the mountain.

* * *

**OK yes you already know it sucks, but leave me a review anyways and I'll be sure to give you guys another update soon, real soon! LOL **

**REVIEW! Review! review!**

**XOXO**

**~Sophie**


	17. The Jelousy

**A/N: OK so i know what i said and i did not update yesterday again. im sorry my brother had 2 friends over and writing a chapter with 3 senoir boys is very difficult, its loud and noisy and really annoying (Yes my brother is a senoir in high school) moving on, this is sorta of a longer filler chapter, im super excited for the fears and i will be doing every single fear, so 2 POV's a chapter! I'm reall excited lol :)**

**Disclaimer: -_-!Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Tris' POV**

After Connor went home, we decided the next day would be a day off so that everyone would be able to have a break for a bit. I wake up in a strange place, not on the bed but beside it. I sit up and rub my head, I look around the room and I hear movement coming from the kitchen and a smile finds its way to my face. I walk into the washroom, today I want to look nice and presentable its not everyday where we have day offs from initiation. I hop into a steaming hot shower and quickly finish and come out soaking wet as steam fills the bathroom and blurs the mirror. I rub a small part of the mirror so I am able to see my face. I brush my hair and decide to be fancy today. I let my hair dry as I apply makeup and then I curl my hair in loose curls all aound my head. I come out of the washroom, and deciding what to wear. I finally decide on a new dress I had baught, it is black with dark blue lace on the top and is gatherd at the skirt part. It's a flowy dress that goes to mid thigh. I pull on some black nylons that have little birds in them and my black combat boots and I feel a rush of excitement today wondering what will happene and what I adventures would come from today. I walk out to the kitchen, and it isnt Tobias who stands there but Zeke

"Um, Good morning….Zeke" I say hesitantly, he quickly turns around and smiles

"Good morning Tris, how did you sleep?"

"Um, good I woke up on the floor mind explaining?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him

"Well you see the funny thing is, Uriah has Sophie over last night and things got, um well _funky_ is you know what I mean," he says shaking his eye brows and nudging me, and I laugh a little "So, your _boo_ said I could stay here, and I sorta took over the bed which forced you and Four to find somewhere to sleep, and oddly you pick the floor!"

"Um, so where is Four now?" I ask him while grabbing some surger for the coffee I had just made. Zeke motions over to the living room and I slowly walk in and see Tobias half on the couch half sloutched over touching the ground snoring. I laugh a little and wlak over to him

"Hey Zeke, grab me some water!" I whisper yell to him and withen minutes Zeke brings out a glass of water

"Here you go, I though you were having cof-" he stops when he sees me pouring the water all over Tobias and I laugh and so does he

"Ugh what the hell you guys!" Tobias awakens grumpy and me and Zeke just manage to laugh "I'm all wet!"

"That's what she said!" Zeke yells before heading back to the kitchen

"Sorry, it was a perfect oppertunite, I just had to take it!" I say holding Tobias' hand "C'mon go and get ready and well do something today!" he gets up and walks to the bathroom

"Hey, I was thinking we could do another game of truth or dare today?" Zeke asks from the kitchen and I agree in my head before I agree aloud

"Sounds fun! I'll gather everyone, and then I have to put on some more layers" I say before leaving the apartment to gather some people for Truth or Dare.

After a good search around Dauntless, I managed to grab Christina, Light, Nathan, Will, Uriah, Sophie, Abbie, Ethan and Spencer. Vee also tagged along, but didn't want to play. I don't know whats up with that girl, she seems so mysterious, or like shes too good for everyone! We get into Zekes and Uriahs apartment and I can already see underwear on the floor from last nights _excitement_ Uriah had with Sophie, man I wouldn't be surprised if Uriah got the poor girl pregnant! I mean the only do _it_ when shes upset about something, and knowing Sophie shes a pretty depressed girl, but around Uriah shes so bright and bubbly. We sit down and we wait for someone to speak up, to say they want to go. I look around and no one is budging

"I'll start!" I raise my hand and look around the room "Sophie, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask and she narrows her eye brows at me

"Dauntless" She says sounding unsure and I smile at her

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Um, yea an older brother who transferd to Amity" She says looking at me with an odd look

"Perfect" I smile "Call your brother and tell him your pregnant, and the guy who got you pregnant left you for another girl" everyone around laughs except for Uriah and her. Christina hands her a bright pink sprakley phone which isn't very Dauntlessy but whatever. She dials a number and begins to speak

"Um hello…..Yes its me….Um I'm pregnant, and the guy left me for a girl named

Tris" she says glaring over at me. I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks, I told her to tell her brother she was pregnant! No where in that did I tell her to say my name. I can feel Tobias laugh a little and I glare at him and his face goes red and he stops laughing. She hangs up the phones and pretends as if nothing happened

"Whoa, that wasn't cool!" I shout

"Relax, he didn't even believe me, he still thinks I wont have the guts to actually have sex with anyone, because-" she feezes and thinks before she speaks "Becase um never mind" I know she was gonna say because of Caleb, but everyone would justa ask questions. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and then sinks down in her spot.

"Um, Four Dauntless or Candor?" She asks still slouched down in her spot

"Uh, Candor" he says softly and Uriah makes a dumb comment

"Pansycake" he says coughing and Tobias shoots him a glare

"Why did you transfer to Dauntless?" she asks and Tobias goes frozen and he romoves his shirt. Sophie's eyes lurk on his perfect body

"Um, I think we should go Four" I say grbbing Tobias' hand and pulling him up

"But we just started" Uriah complains

"I just rememberd I have this…"I hesitate "Thing Tobias has to help me with"

Chirstina looks at me funny, because of the Candor in her she knows when im lying but she ignores it.

"Help you with what Tris, getting over your fear" Zeke says in a childs voice and I ignore it and we leave.

We get back to our apartment and Tobias just stares at me

"What was that about?" he asks putting his hands on my waist and bringing me closer

"Um, I told you I have this thing-" I am cut off by a kiss

"Tris, c'mon im may not be Erudtie, but im not stupid" he says pausing from the kiss

"seriosuly Tobias, I got bored I didn't want to play" He brings me closer with a hug and we begin to kiss. His hand slides up my back and my hands run threw his hair. The kiss is like no other, I feel safe and im in love with Tobias Eaton, and one day I hope im luck enough to become Mrs. Eaton.

"Im gonna take you out for dinner tonight" Tobias says after the kiss and I just smile at him and nod "I have something very importante I want to ask you"

"Uh, ok?" I asked conused and we begin to kiss again, and then we go and get ready for dinner, looking over at each other once and a while and smiling.

* * *

**OK so sorry if the words are spelt wrong or grammer is off, my spell check wasnt working and im too lazy to go back and re-read through it! Some reviewd and asked for more fluff, and dont worry there will be! I'm working on it :) SO! if i get 7 more reviews, I will post 5 chapters in 1 day! wanna know why? because 7 more reviews and i hit 100! OMG thank you guys so much! i love every one of you beautiful people! SO remember to REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**~Sophie :)**


	18. The Date

**A'N: Sorry for the longish wait, I wanted to make this a bit more short so I could cliff hanger it at then end :) So i reached 100 reiviews! OMG thank you all so much! I love you guys all so friggen much!**

**YourBiggestFan: Thank you for your review! If you mak an account then I would be more then happy to chat with you! I love chatting with people!**

**Sixfourforever: Anywhale is just something I say lol, i know im so cool (sarcasm)**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias leaves the apartment for the afternoon to go to the control room for a bit. I quickly pull on some baggy sweat pants and a black tank top and run down the hall in my socks to Christina's apartment. Since I moved in with Tobias I gave her my big apartment so she now lives on the same floor as us. I knock on the door 3 times and she doesn't answer, and then I knock again and the door swings open and Christina stands there with her hair tied up in a bun and it's very messy

"Can I help you?" She asks with a small smile on her face

"Four invited me out to dinner, he said he wants to ask me something" I say with a big smile

"And? What's the big idea, he's your boyfriend! He probably just wants to tell you he loves you!" she says shaking her head

"Yea, we already did that! But he _never_ wants to go out to dinner, or anything!" she looks at me and her smile grows and she grabs my arm and pulls me inside

"Tris! OMG he is going to purpose for sure!" She squeals and I roll my eyes

"How do you know?" I ask

"well for one if he never does this then he wants it to be special and I heard him Will and Zeke talking once when they were over, they said something about a ring" She says making her eye brows dancing on her for head and she pulls me into the bathroom to do my hair, although she just recurls it and then makes my makeup "better" as she would say. She lends me a dress that is short but not too short, and that has red lace on the top and bottom. It's flowy at the bottom and it shows off my curves. I put on some heals that are black with red bows on the side. She looks from head to toe

"Has Four ever given you a necklace before?" She asks and I think for a moment

"Yea, he gave me one that has a 10 with a heart around it" I smile thinking of the night Tobias gave it to me, it was 2 days before initiation started

"Well go grab it and put it on!" she demands and I run off to go grab it. When I come back I see the time and its 7:56, Tobias and I are to meet at the chasm at 8. I walk back into Christina's apartment

"Ok, so I have to go meet Four now." I say looking at my feet and pushing a single strand of hair behind my ear

"Ok, but after you have to come back here and tell me about everything!" She squeals and pushes me towards the door.

I arrive at the chasm and Tobias is standing there and I smile at him.

"Hey you!" I say as is strong arms wrap around me

"Hello, you ready for this?" he asks kissing my head and I simple nod. We walk down into the chasm where Tobias and I had out first kiss and we sit down in the same spot. I smile up at him and he takes my face into his hands and kisses me softly

"You look amazing Tris" he whispers into my ear, and it makes me slowly melt on the inside. We sit there for a while just talking and being a couple, In Abnegation this wouldn't have been tolerated, it would have been considered selfish, but I'm not in Abnegation anymore and I need to stop thinking about the Abnegation people. I am Dauntless now. Tobias stands up and reaches for my hand and pulls me up. He brings me into a long embrace and we just stand there swaying back and forth. He then kisses me softly on the head

"I love you" he whispers. Was this whole thing to tell me he loves me? Was Christina wrong? "But Tris I have to ask you something" he says looking at his thumbs

"Go for it!" I say looking up at him

"Um, I guess this is the part where I get down on one knee" he says looking up and smiling and me, and I can't help to smile. He gets down on one knee and I am speechless, there is no way I would think Tobias would ever be _this_ romantic "Uh, Tris you are unique human being, I love you and all your imperfection, and I knew it when you landed in the net. I knew I loved you when we went on the Ferris wheel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

I stand there speechless standing in front of Tobias, not know how to reply

"Uh, Tris? A response would be appropriate at this moment" he says scratching the back of his neck. I stare for some more time and I know my answer, but what if he is disappointed?

* * *

**I honestly dont know how long this chapter is, but either way hope you like it! So since i did reach 100, i will make the 5 chapters in 1 day, after chapter 20! So please hold on till then :) Please review some more! i love talking to y'all please PM me! ANd REVIEW!**

**I love you all so freaking much! Thank you for all your positive reviews, and believing in me! and keeping me motivated!**

**XOXO,**

**Sophie **


	19. The Love

**A/N: This is a short one, but all of you were begging for it, so I quickly made a short little chapter. Next chapter will be long and intense! that will be posted later today! Um the next 5 chapter (21-26) Will be long ones and will be posted all throughout tomorrow :) Hope you enjoy, remember to read the A/N at the bottom, there is something importante.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Tris'**

I worry about the answer I'm going to give. What if I say yes and then he changes his mind, or what if I say no and he breaks up with me. I'm sure he wouldn't do any of that

"Tris, your scaring me" He says form the ground

"OH, sorry I was just thinking about my answer" I reply

"And…?" he asked eager to hear the answer

"Well, YES!" I say hugging him. I decided that Tobias isn't that mean to do the things I had just listed mentally in my head. He kisses me passionately as a wave from the chasm crashes against one of the walls. He grabs my hand and we walk back to the apartment and I decide I will tell Christina the news tomorrow. Tobias fiddles with the keys trying to unlock the door, but he is failing miserably and I laugh a little. He finally gets it open and throws the keys in the bowl that we have sitting near the door. He turns around and stares at me

"What?" I ask smiling and walking closer to him, and then wrapping my arms around his waist

"Your just so danm beautiful" He says smiling

"Ha-ha, nice joke" I roll my eyes because I and he both know I'm not beautiful

"You are Tris!" He shouts running after me as I begin to walk into the washroom "You really are" his eyes are locked on to mine and he kisses me. The kissing turns more hungry and his hands move up my back as I run my hands through his hair. He carries me back to the bed and I know I'm ready. I love Tobias and this is the moment. I pull his shirt off and roll on top of him

"You sure Tris" He asks pausing and I nod. We begin to kiss again and he pulls my shirt off and then things get heated.

I wake up the next morning really early, today is fear simulations and I'm quite excited. I sit up and realize I'm only in the bra and underwear Christina had bought me, and then I remember that I face my fear last night, I shouldn't have been afraid of Tobias, I look over to him and he is sound asleep. I lean in and lightly kiss him on the lips and run into the washroom to get ready. I put on a jacket that goes to mid belly and a red tank top underneath. It's warmer out to day so I put on some black shorts and put my hair into yet another bun. I apply just some mascara and Chap Stick today and then walk out of the washroom. Tobias is sitting up on the bed staring at me when I exit the washroom

"Good morning there" He says smiling and I smile back

"Good morning sleepy head" I tease and he laughs a little. He scratches his head and then goes into the kitchen to get some coffee and I follow

"So fear simulation is today" I start "whose fears are you most excited to see"

"Rylee's, I want to know what scare her so I can hold it against her if she tries to hurt you" He laughs a little and I join in.

Just before we leave I give him a kiss and grab his hand and we walk down to the new room where the simulations will be.

* * *

**So, I was gonna have Tris say in a couple of years, but I couldnt! Thats why i said it might disapoint him becaus ehtat was originaly her response, but i couldnt hurt little Tobias, and because i had an amazing idea for the wedding :) Thank you for all the speedy reviews! REVIEW! and tell me how i did!**

**The part where they, um. Do _it_ lol i didnt want to go into to "detail" because this is rated T :) so just know that they did do _ it_ for al of you who wanted them too! Hope you enjoyed and Reveiws and let me know how i did!**


	20. The Trip

**A:N: OMG it's me! LOL, ok so first I want to apoligize for my lack of updates! Everytime i sit down to write, something interupts and im unable to write! It's currently 1:3Oam where I am, and I had to write this now! So sorry if its not as interesting as it could have been! **

**The beach idea was inspired by me going to the beach and I had an idea! So yeah! Also there will be more of Tobias' POV next chapters, and yes the 5 chapters in 1 day WILL happen on Sunday! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I now have 151! like omg! THANK YOu!**

**Another reason I might not update is because a lot is going on for me, and I need to figure things out, I recently had something scary happen to me and no one knows yet :/ So yeah!**

**Disclamerrrrrrr: -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Tris' POV**

We arrive at the simulation room to run through some fears, today we will only go until lunch because Uriah invited a lot of people to the beach, and we all decided that since today is going to be the last hot day, we would show the initiates to the beach. Christina is sitting in the corner of the room on a chair staring at the floor twirling her hair; she is thinking about something, I'll ask her later as to what that could be. I take a seat on top of the counter and Tobias takes the spot in front of the computer. First person on the list is Hunter. Uriah walks in to the room, he is late as usual.

"Uri, go and explain what we are doing and then bring Hunter in" I say pointing to the door and he nods and walks out. 10 minutes pass and Uriah walks in with Hunter and he sits down on the chair

"Hello Hunter, Uriah explained everything correct?" I ask reaching for the serum and he nods. I give him a look seeing if its ok if I place I inject t rather than him and he nods. I try to be gentle, but I think that fails. Within the minute we're look at the screen where Hunter's fear is being displayed.

**Hunter's POV**

I am in a dark room there are no walls or any floors, I begin to panic and I don't know what's going on, I try to escape, but the darkness is endless. A game of capture the flag forms around me and I know exactly what fear I'm about to face; losing at something. I grab a paintball gun and take cover behind the tree, but I am too late. The other team runs in to the forest with our flag, and something inside me begins to panic and I fall to the ground and groan

"AHHHH" I don't know what is happening or why I'm struggling on the ground. Can't control myself it won't stop. I get up and run after the people who took our flag. I tap them on the shoulder and the one turns around, I punch him in the face and he falls to the ground, I jump on him and begin to punch him across the face over and over again until his nose is gushing with blood, the other guy is looking at me with a look of terror on his face

"You _monster_!" he shouts at me before running, I chase after him and grip my arms around his neck and strangle him. What am I doing, why am I doing this! I can't be controlled, it doesn't work! I drop the boy to the ground and stare at him for a while and my hands are shaking, and I look at them

"What have I done?" I shout and I begin to run towards the chasm "If I killed them, then I must kill myself" I speak as I run faster than before. I get to the chasm and I look over and I picture what would happen, and who I would hurt if I jumped in and killed myself, I decided it didn't matter, their lives would be better without me anyways. I grab the railing and I fling myself over, but I hear a voice and as I fall I see my mother who is at the edge crying.

**Tris' POV**

Hunter shoots up from the chair, and tears fill his eyes but he quickly brushes them away, he is afraid of losing, but by the looks of what we just watched it was a lot of his fears mixed into one; killing someone, losing at something, being the reason to make his mother cry. Just 3 of his fears, he isn't Divergent and I am relived, hopefully there will be no one who is Divergent. Hunter exits the room quickly to go back to where he stays to calm himself down and we invite the next initiate in; Blake. He walks in and takes a seat on the chair, and instead of me injecting him with the serum he preferred to it himself, we wait 60 seconds and wait for his fear to be displayed on the screen. We pay attention to the screen and he stands there and he is on the floor in a ball

"Did I miss something?" I ask Tobias and he shakes his head

"No, I'm pretty sure his fear is being overweight though" He says smiling trying to hold back a laugh

"Why do you say that?" I ask and Tobias points to the screen and I see Blake on the floor, but he isn't the same Blake, he is slightly overweight, and no longer muscular. 15 minutes pass by of crying and screaming coming out of Blake, and then he finally convinces himself to breath, his heart rate begins to steady and he rockets up from the chair.

"Oh my god! I'm not fat!" He yells with joy

"You weren't fat to begin with, you were slightly overweight, and there is nothing wrong with that" Christina corrects him he nods and slowly walks out of the room. We were going to do 3 initiates today, but because of Blake's long fear, it was the end of the day, which meant beach time! We all leave the simulation room to go to our apartments to get changed, we invited the initiates to come but it wasn't mandatory for them to come. Tobias and I head to our apartment, but I realized I had never actually had a bathing suit before, in Abnegation we never swam, swimming was too dangerous. I let go of Tobias' hand and he looked at me funny

"Sorry, I forgot I never actually had a bathing suit before, I'm going to go see if Christina will come buy one with me" I kiss him on the cheek and run off.

I knock on the door and Christina opens up, she hasn't changed yet.

"What's up Tris, shouldn't you be getting changed for the beach?" she asks confused

"I don't have a bathing suit, I never went swimming before," she looks at me the same way Tobias looked at me when I let go of his hand "Abnegation" I say simply and she realizes why I have never swam before.

"Well, it's your lucky day!" she shrieks "I was shopping yesterday and found this bathing suit that reminded me of you! It was perfect, so I bought you it!" she runs into her closet and pulls out a bikini with some sort of tie dye effect on the top and black bottoms with little bows at the side. I like it. I take it from Christina's hands and thank her as I run out of the room. I walk into my own apartment and Tobias is sitting there with his swimming trunks on and a simple black t-shirt. I smile at him as I walk past him to go to the washroom.

"Hey babe?" I hear him shout"

"Did you just call me _babe_" I laugh because he has never called me that and I like it

"Yes I did!" he says laughing

"OK just wanted to make sure"

"Well now you made me forget what I wanted to say, thanks _babe_" I laugh from inside the washroom and walk out wearing the bikini that I should really properly thank Christina for. Tobias looks at me from head to toe

"You can't wear that" He says in a joking tone

"And why not?"

"You're going to have guys drooling over you!" He says come towards me and picking me up and carrying me over his shoulder, I hit his back multiple times shout and screaming before he lets me down. He gently sets me down and he brings my face to his and kisses me softly. He pulls away and smiles at me and I smile back, I grab my shirt and shorts to put over top of my bathing suit and we head down to the train. We get there and everyone is there and waiting for the train, so we just slip in unnoticed before the train comes by roaring. I jump on and Tobias follows me into one of the cars and we sit against the wall, my head on his shoulders.

We arrive to the beach and we all jump off the train and we set our towels down

"Last one in the water is a rotten piece of dauntless cake!" Uriah shouts out and we all run in to the water. Light is the Rylee is the last one in as she _didn't want to break anything while running_, or something like that so Uriah goes up to her and picks her up and throws her into the water, I laugh and Tobias looks at me and smiles, and then he picks me up and throws me

"Four!" I shout once I come up from under the water and I see him laughing his ass off with the others "Haha, very funny" I shout and I walk back to our circle we have formed in the water. It's pretty late and all the Dauntless are eating so no one is here besides us. Uriah and Sophie went to sit on the shore, Light and Abbie are playing a game Abbie had learnt in Erudite and the rest are talking in a little circle. I feel Tobias' hand grip on to mine and then he pulls me on to his back, and we go out deep in the water, where I probably wouldn't be able to touch. We get out pretty far and Tobias pulls me off his back and holds me up and kisses me. The kiss is long and passionate, and I don't want it to end but the need for air is to strong. We pull away and look at each other, and sit there and watch as the sun sets in front of us.

* * *

**SO hope you enjoyed, nothing really happends, but I will write in all the initiates POV's during their fears so you guys can get a better understanding of their emotions, and maybe some secrets *wink wink* School starts back up for me soon, and I will try to update 3 times during the school week! and everyday on the weekend! I love you all so much and I never thought I would get 151 reviews, TBH I didnt think anyone would like my writing, but y'all proved me wrong and I LOVE YYOOOUUU! Remember to review and let me know how I did!**

**Also PM if you ever want to chat :P**

**XOXOXOXO,**

**SOPHIEEEEEEEEEEEE **


	21. The Gun Of Water

**A/N: So here is the 1st one for this special day! 5 will be posted today! the timing will depend on y'all, I need to get atlast 2 reviews before i post the next one! So here we go again lol, its SUNDAY and the VMA'S are on tonight, which means the full lenth of the Dvergent TRAILER! OMFG YAYAYAYY!  
**

**Warning, this chapter does have some cussing! I Apoligize if you dont like cussing, i just use it to show the true feelings of the person, i mean their emotions are based on what i would do in the situation, so yeah :)**

**DISCLSIMER~ I SUCK AND I DINDT CREATE DIVERGENT! GAHHHH! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Tobias' POV**

Trish and I stand in the water in silence as we watch the sun set. I look over to her head that is resting on my shoulder and smile to myself.

"Ready?" I ask her and she lifts her from my shoulder with a confused look

"Um, What?" she asks raising an eyebrow and I laugh a little and pick her up and put her back on my back as we go towards the shore. I set her down on the sand and called everyone in.

"OK, we are going to have an extreme water gun fight!" Uriah shouts and we all cheer and we grab a water gun

"Get into teams a 2 and find you're hiding spot, you have 5 minutes before games begin, if you get squirted you are out of the game, last team standing wins!" I add in and everyone begins to pair up, Uriah with Sophie, Abbie with Ethan, Light with Hunter, Rylee and Vee, And Shane and Hope. The rest didn't come, but its good we atleast got _some_ Dauntless born. I Turn to Tris and she smiles

"GO!" Uriah shouts and runs away with Sophie

"I bet that they will the team we catch making out!" Abbie jokes and we laugh as we run in our different directions. Tris and I decide to go north and the rest take their own direction. We walk along the shore and watch as the waves slowly become smaller, until they disappear along the shore line. We come across this weird looking building that is off the beach a little. Tris looks over to me and I simply nod as we walk closer to it. The building is made up of red and black bricks; it's an odd looking building in ruins. We enter and the smell immediately enters my nose and by the look on Tris' face it entered hers too. We walk up the flight of stairs and there is a window with a bed

"What the hell is this place?" Tris whispers as she walks towards the window

"I don't know," I whisper as well "But it's a good place to hide!" She nods and props herself up at the window look around for anyone who passes.

**Sophie's POV**

Uriah and I walk the opposite direction as Four and Six, so we walk along the shore line, hand in hand. It feels nice knowing he cares for me, but I do regret sleeping with him. I was upset that night and thought that was a good idea, I wanted to at least wait to have sex with him, make it special, but I know for a fact I'm ready to tell him my secret and I want to tell him now

"Hey, Uh Uri?" I say stopping and he turns to look at me

"Yea Soph?"

"Umm, I really need to tell you something about my past, the reason I was so upset and angry when I came to Dauntless, and I'm ready to tell you what I was escaping" his eyes have worry in them, he never knew I was escaping something

"Oh my god! Sophie you can tell me, I'm here for you" he sits us down on a rock and I stare at my hands before his hand lifts my head

"Um, well I uh was escaping my abusive mother and I uh was sort of _raped_ by Caleb, Caleb Prior" his eyes widen, they are no longer worry but anger

"Caleb as in Six's brother?" He shouts as he stands up

"Yes, but calm down, Tris knows and it's been worked out, I just thought I would let you know, I mean I trust you" my eyes find his and he pulls me into a kiss before we are soaked

"I TOLD YOU!" a voice shouts and I turn around and Abbie is dancing around with Ethan. Ew Ethan, I can't believe she went back up with that shit head!

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" I say walking back to the spot where we set up our towels and Uriah runs after me wrapping his arms around me and picking me up. I laugh and so does he and then he kisses me on the top of my head, and begins running again.

**Abbie's POV**

Ethan and I keep walking after we shot Sophie and Uriah

"GOTCHA!" I hear a high pitch voice call, I wasn't shot but Ethan was so I run away not wanting to be shot, before I realize its Rylee who shot Ethan. Bitch. I ignore it and keep walking hoping to find Six and Four. I wish my relationship was like theirs, I mean they're so danm cute! Thinking about them makes me upset that I went back to Ethan after what he did to me

"I deserve better than him, Sophie was right!" I speak to myself

"I'm sorry you feel that way" I turn around and Ethan stands there, arms crossed and folded into his chest

"I-I I didn't mean it!"

"Abbie if you didn't mean it, why the hell would you say it! Sophie's brain washed you! What about her, she is with a trainer!" I roll my eyes "You need to think for yourself! Grow a back bone, quite being a jellyfish!" His words are harsh and they hurt, I spray him with my gun and walk away, tears beginning to fill my eyes and I begin to run. What an ass hole! I brush away the tears and walk back to Ethan to try and apologize, I don't know why but I feel like I should.

"You don't need her" I hear a voice speak to him. Rylee.

"Your right, she wasn't easy enough! I couldn't even get into her pants once!" Ethan's voice shouts and then they begin to make out, and I don't care who sees me cry

"YOU'RE A FUCKING ASS HOLE!" I shout and then run away to go back to Dauntless camp ground.

* * *

**OK, so these might not be out back to back because i need them reviews! AND because im going to a family get together for my cousin who movie Provinces for college! YES IM CANADIAN! We DO NOT ride polar bears to school so get that out of your brain xD lol, we also dont say "eh" as much as ppl think we do LOL ANYWHALE, I was listening to MAMA MIA while writing the HAPPY parts of this chapter, but the Abbie and Ethan drama I wrote when "Off to the races" By LANA DEL REY came on, and if you havn't guessed, Abbie and Ethan are gonna be an on and off couple, its gonna get frusterating wth them! LOL I mean writing about them being on and off make me frusterated LOL! ANYWHALE, **

**Levae me a REVIEW telling me how i did! PM if you ever want to chat, I love talking to y'all, If you have any questions about me, just PM me and ask. If you have ideas for the wedding PM ME!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX,**

** :)**


	22. The Stories

**A/N: OK here is 2/5! I wrote these all last night! and I am quite proud of them all! There are a couple of thank yous and some things i want to clear up before you read on**

**1st of all thank you so friggen much to the guest user DauntlessRebel who left such an amazing sweet review! And if your reading this, get a fanfiction account and i can PM you!**

**Secondly someone said: I though Tris was a stiff and was hesitante of 'doing it' to answer that she _was_ but she over came that fear and realized Tobias would never hurt her :)**

**and funally another guest asked why i say washroom instead of bathroom and its because im Canadian and Candians usally say washroom instead of bathroom :)**

**Sorry for my poor grammer sometimes, i just get so lazy and decide not to spell check and re read, but thank you guys! I love you all so much! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I have been camping out in this building for a while, so we decide to go find people. We walk down the flight of stairs and here someone in the kitchen of the building, so we quietly hide behind the wall to see who entered

"I don't think we should be in here!" A girls voice said, I'm pretty sure it was Hope's voice

"Don't worry, as your best friend, I will do my best to protect you!" Shane seems sad as he says this, mostly on the part where he said 'best friend', I don't think Shane wants to be just friends, I wonder what my life would be like if me and Tobias were 'just friends'. I look up at him and he nods, and we go in a squirt the both of them

"NOO!" Shane shouts "YOU WON!"

"DANM, we were so close" Hope pouts and Shane hugs her.

We walk back to the main part of the beach to have a bon fire and tell stories about out old faction, and if we didn't transfer, some funny memories from Dauntless. We find everyone waiting around a big fire, everyone but Abbie.

"Where's Abbie?" I ask the group and I see Rylee laugh from beside Ethan "Hey Rylee, mind telling me where she is?" Rylee stops laughing and turns to Ethan

"She went back to the compound" Ethan speaks closing his eyes and rubbing them

"Why?" Christina asks from sitting down, she didn't want to have a water gun fight with us, so her and Will decided to sit by the fire for 2 hours alone, wonder what they got up to.

"Um, She uh" Ethan stutters and I know something's up

"Today would be fine" I say rolling my eyes and taking my seat next to Tobias on a log

"Uh, we got into a fight, broke up and then she caught be making out with Rylee" His speech is very fast, and Sophie turns her head towards them and gives each of them the death glare

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sophie yells out

"Soph, it's not worth it" Uriah says holding her down "Let's just have some stories, Tris you can start" Me, why me? Why did he pick me to start out of everyone there?

"Well, I remember having Light as a friend and that little boy, but there was someone else who transferred to Dauntless and we were close, I have been looking for him ever since I got here, but I forgot his name, I can barely remember anything about him, just those ey-" I stop and turn to Tobias, why didn't I think of this! Tobias had my best friend's eyes! Oh my god! Tobias smiles at me and nods

"I'll talk to you about when we get home" he whispers

"Oh come on no secrets!" Uriah shouts

"Sorry, if I told you, you find out my faction AND my real name, can't let that happen now can we" Tobias says smiling

"Wait so your names not actually Four?" Light asks confused and I hold in a laugh

"No Light, Why don't you tell us about your family Light, have any stories?" Tobias asks

"Um, well my mom always told me the reason she named me Light is because I _was_ always so bright and happy" her smile gets turned into a frown

"Was?" Christina asks and Light nods

"My father died the year I transferred, he was in some kind of deal with someone and didn't follow through, so the killed him" she holds back the tears that she is fighting and I feel a part of me break. Poor Light.

We make it home for 1am and Tobias and I are both very tired but the question is still swimming around my head

"Tobias, were you the little boy from my child hood?" I ask smiling at him and he nods

"You know you were quite the dirty little girl" He says smiling at me

"How so"

"Well I remember this one time you took me up to your room," Oh god! I must have been the most embarrassing little girl ever "and we got up there and you made me promise you something"

"What?" curiosity fills my voice

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm really tired right now" he throws in a fake yawn and I laugh, and even though we haven't changed, we are too tired so we just lay on the bed. Tobias' arms wrapped around me.

* * *

**OK SO hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be fear simulations, then after that will be someting to do with the wedding...*evil laugh* but i just want to thank you all for reading! Looking at my reviews today i realized i am halfway to 200 reviews and i just got 100! I lobe you all and i thank you all soo frucking much for you support and positive reviews! REMEMBER PM ME! I love talking to yall! i really do!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX,**

** :)**

**P.s remember, i need atleast 2 reviews on each chapter before updating :)**


	23. The Connection

**A/N: So here is 3/5, I decided to put it in Brianna's POV because she becomes "importante" In a couple of chapters. She wont be in many chapters, but when she is in chapters, she REALLY in them lol! So I hope you liked it and got to know Jonah and Brianna a bit. Next chatpter _might_ be in Brianna's POV again, im not sure yet xD probably not but whateves! Something big is going to happen in 2 chapters, someting to do with the weddind AND Brianna! :)**

***SING* Dis to the Claimer: I dont own none of the magial talents of V roth WORD**

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

**Brianna's POV**

Everyone went to the beach with our instructors, but I refused to go even if Hope begged me to go. I have fear simulations tomorrow and I need to focus, I can't let anyone know that a Dauntless born is afraid of-

My thought gets caught off when Johanna walks in

"Hey there Brianna," He says walking into our dorm "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I say rolling my eyes and turning around to make my bed

"C'mon don't be like that?" He says pouting

"Be like _what_?" I snap

"You're so hard to approach," He says inching forward to me "I won't be surprised if you become factionless"

"And why is that?" I turn my head so I'm facing him, he smiles evilly, oh god

"Well, you're so hard to approach your only friend his happy dappy Hope, you're going to become friendless one day, and you will become depressed and jump over the chasm." He looks down at his feet "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for"

"No, your r-right" I say tears starting to fill my eye, I walk closer to him and his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. He leans in and so do I; I have liked Jonah for as long as I can remember but I thought he would think I'm a freak. Guess not. We pull apart and we just stare at each other in silence before he breaks it

"Tell me about yourself" His eyes light up as we sit on his bed

"Well, obviously I'm a Dauntless born, and I'm a perfectionist. I have to have everything perfect or I start to cry, I'm a wimp I know! When I was younger my sister and I were overlooking the chasm and I saw something to my right so I turned to it a-and when I turned back my sister had jumped over the chasm and killed herself." I look down into my hands and bring my hands to my face a cry; I don't care if he calls me a coward!

"Let it all out Brea!" His voice is soft

"I had planned to jump in to the chasm before initiation, but then I saw you." I say staring back into his eyes "I couldn't jump before I got to know you!" I smile a little

"Well, I grew up with my dad and my mom, I was an only child and I liked it for a while, but then I had no friends at school, and I got bullied A lot. Shane was new at school one year, he had been homeschooled or something like that, but we became best friends and promised to stick with each other no matter what!" he smiles at me "Now you know me" we smile together, and we begin to lean in

"WERE BAAAACCCKKKK!" Shane shouts as he pushes open the door, me and Jonah quickly pull away

"What's going on _here_?" Hunter asks as he walks over to us

"Nothing, Jonah was telling me I had something in my eye!" I turn towards him "See I don't have anything in there!" I walk back over to my bed and pull the covers out so I can slide in and fall asleep and dream of Jonah.

**Jonah's POV**

After Brianna stormed off, I felt a slight bit of embarrassment in her, and I began to feel sad. Why is she embarrassed to tell everyone that we kissed? Women these days!

"What's up with her, JO JO?" Hunter jokes

"I told you to never call me that, and nothing. I was helping her get something…out of her eye, I guess" I say the last part slower and slower and then I look at the floor and try not to stare at Hunter for long

"OOOOK, _lover boy_" Hunter walks away to his bunk and climbs up to go to sleep, and so do I.

* * *

**I apoligize if its a little short, I have to get ready to go to my uncles and I had no time to write :/ I watched Toy story 3 last night at like 2am and I cryed my eyes out! It was so sad! LIKE OMFG ITS A KIDS MOVIE! y does it have to be sad?! UGH! Anywahle-**

**REMEMBER: _REVIEW! and PM me if you everr want to chat :)_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_ :P_**


	24. The Fear

**A/N: I wrote this chapter while my friend was over, so some of the amazing writing is done by her, well just some ideas xD Anyways, I hope you like this chaper, and I'm reall gonna try and only put out chapter longer then 1,000 words! So if i take long to get them out its because I am brain storming ideas! Thank you to everyone who has reviewd I now have 175! It feels like i just got 100, and I did! THANK YOUUUUUU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DIVERGENT, Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Tris' POV**

Today I woke up in Tobias' arms, I turn to face him and to my surprise he was already awake

"Well good morning" he smiles and I return the smile. I pull the covers back and crawl out of bed to the washroom, I shut the door behind me and I look in the mirror. I'm too lazy to shower today so I throw my hair up into a messy bun, and apply only eyeliner and mascara. I walk out and grab my clothing for the day; a black tank top and some sweat pants. I let the tank top show off a bit of my tummy and it also shows off the ravens that fly across my collar bone. I wear the same combat boots like every other day. I walk into the kitchen and Tobias' greets me with a kiss.

"I was thinking we can go to the cafeteria for breakfast today, I mean we normally skip out on that" I say brushing a strand of hair out of my face

"Sure why not, let me just go get ready" Tobias runs off to the washroom to shower and get ready. I take this time to look around the room. I notice Tobias has hung something on the blank wall and I laugh a little, he must've just put it up there, because I hadn't realized it before today. I walk closer to the painting and it's of Tobias and a little girl. I inspect that little girl and smile, it is me. Did Tobias know I was the girl from his child hood the day I fell into the net? He walks out of the washroom and looks over at me

"That was at a spring picnic, and my god were you ever hyper that day!" He laughs as he pulls out clothes to wear

"You never did tell me about our child hood" he turns around and motions for me to come sit beside him on the bed, I do as I am told.

"When we were little, I used to come over for dinner with my father, one day you invited me up to your room and we stood in there for a while in silence, until you broke it, want to know what you said?" I nod my head slowly "You took my hands and made me promise that we would stay best friends for ever and ever, that I would never leave your side." He looks down at his hands "And if you didn't transfer here, I would have broken your promise" I put my hand on his shoulder

"Tobias, I was like 5 and I forgot who you were! Did you know it was me when you pulled me out of the net?"

"Not at first." He looks over at the time and smacks the bed "OK, time to go to breakfast" he reaches for my hand and we leave our room and go to the cafeteria to meet our friends for lunch.

We arrive and take our spots

"Well, well look who finally decided to join us" Uriah jokes and I give him a fake smile

"So, how are simulations going?" Will asks

"Good, there fun!" Christina answers with a smile and turns to me

"So Tris, I want to talk to you at lunch, OK?" I nod my head and she claps her hands together "perfect, now let's get to the fear simulation room!" she hops up from her spot and we all follow her waving good bye to Will who is a cook and doesn't have to be at work for another hour. We walk in the room and waste no time at all, Uriah walks out of the room and comes back 15 minutes later with Nathan and he sits down in the seat and I inject him and we wait. I'm eager to know what Nathan is afraid of so I know not to do anything related to that when we hang out. I turn to the screen and he stands in the lunch room at school.

**Nathan's POV**

I stand in the lunch room from my old school, the one you go to until your 16 and have to choose your path of life. I walk over to the table where I normally sit with my friends, but they aren't there to greet me with friendly smiles and hugs. I sit and wait for a bit until Lindsey comes by and sits across from me

"Hey" I smile and wave to her but she rolls her eyes and ignores me. I always knew she was a bitch and that she hated me. "Um Lindsey I'm talking to you!" she brushes some of her blonde hair out of her brown eyes at glares over at me, she where little to no makeup, but she still looks like one of those scary Dauntless'.

"Nathan, Shut up! No one likes you anymore!" her words are cold and harsh

"Why not, what did I do?" I stand up from my spot and place my hands on the table

"Your _gay_!" my heart immediately sinks when I hear what she says, no matter who I like, it doesn't change me as a human being, I am a human being like the rest of the human race and I deserve to be treated fairly

"So what, I'm still the same Nathan, I just like boys." I stare at a crumb on the table avoiding eye contact with Lindsey

"Nathan, being gay is bad! You're so girly and gay! You don't deserve friends, go suck a dick! Oh wait you would enjoy that" She begins to shout but I am to hurt to reply. I have just as many rights as this bitch! And if no one likes me for who I am then fine, I don't give two shits! I am who I am, and I will embrace it! Not try and hide it because one day I will find someone who loves me.

"Fuck off Lindsey, go jump off a building and die!" I walk away to the washroom to wipe the tears out of my eyes. I enter in and there are 2 boys in there and they stare at me, it feels like there staring into my soul and can read me like a book.

"Hey fag boy, why don't you go kill yourself" the bigger one says pushing me down to the ground

"Haha, yeah that would make everyone's lives better!" they both laugh and I begin to cry, they have broken me. Just like that! I am so easy to break, but they have not only broken me but they have shattered me. I go into a stall and cry. I hate my life, I can't be myself without being made fun off, I should just kill myself it will help everyone! I step out of the stall and look at myself in the mirror and breathe a little

"No Nathan, you are better than that!" I say to myself and I breathe to calm myself down a little and then everything disappears.

**Tris' POV**

Nathan shoots up from the chair, tears staining his eyes. I feel a part of me break.

"Um, Connor you can go back to the dorms now" Uriah says hesitantly. He nods and exits the room. Uriah leaves to go and get Sophie; it's her turn to do her simulation. He comes back in and Sophie doesn't even look nervous, despite what she has heard about it. She slowly sits on the chair and looks up at Uriah, Uriah moths something to her that looks like 'You will be ok' but I can't really tell. Uriah injects her this time and we turn to the screen to see what her fear unfolds to be.

**Sophie's POV**

I appear in Erudite, at my old home. I begin to walk closer to the door and as I do I hear my mother yelling at someone. I slowly open the door and I see who my mother is yelling at, Caleb. I walk closer to them but the floor board's creek and they both turn to me.

"h-hi" I speak slowly and Caleb steps forward trying to give me a hug but I push him away

"Sophie, don't be rude!" my mother yells, I roll my eyes and hug Caleb "Now, Sophie why don't you show Caleb your room" I begin to panic, this is that day _it_ happened

"Um, no mom that's ok, I'm fine" trying to steady my voice, my mother gives me that _look_ and I give in. We walk up the stairs slowly and enter my room, he looks around and fixes his stare at me, I give him a quick smile and then he closes the door and walks closer to me. He grabs my waist and brings me closer to him, I struggle to push him away but he's too strong

"Easy tiger, just want to have some fun" His voice is soft and seductive

"No Caleb, I don't want to!" I raise my voice but he presses his lips to mine so I cannot speak. He gets more aggressive and pushes me to the ground. At this point I am struggling to fight back but it's not use, I am helpless. He slowly works his way up and touches my breast and I struggle to break free but he slams be back down harder. I stop fighting and let it happen. I decide I have no chance in winning and I have no more energy left to lift even my own body weight.

**Tris' POV**

When Sophie shoots up from the chair I feel like I have just watched a horror movie that doesn't end. She looks around the room and everyone stares at her with shocked expressions on their faces. She gets up without a word and leaves, She had not one tear coming from her eye how is that even possible, I mean she just went through all of that again! I turn to Tobias and he gives me a smile but I turn away. I just sat through all of that and the pain that I have inside me is growing.

"I'll be back" Uriah says leaving the room quickly, probably going to check on Sophie

"Christina you go and get the Vee," Tobias says motioning Christina to the door, she nods and walks out. Tobias turns towards me "Tris, it's going to be ok" he brings me into a hug and a burry my face in to his chest. Minutes later Christina comes in with Vee and motions for her to sit on the chair, this should be fun! I say in my head and turn once more to watch the screen.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I have you know writing Sophie's fear was extremly weird for me since she is basically me! Um, so erm yea? LOL Sorry i couldnt get 5 chapters out in 1 day, I have been super busy getting ready for school. Once school starts, I will most likely not update for a week, and I will let you know if I will or not! Summer is coming to a slow end for me and its depressing :( HAHA, so**

**Let me know how I did by leaving me a REVIEW! PM me if you ever want to chat!**

**XOXO,**

** :)**


	25. The Trouble

**A/N: OK hello my friendly little viewers! How are you this fine day? I have 192 reviews so im AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCHHHHH! I need 8 more and then something big will happen in the story! I have it planed i just need 8 more reviews to do it :) **

**DISCLAIMERRRRR: -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Vee's POV**

I am back at home in my bedroom. I look around and everything is the same. I walk out my room and my younger sister comes running out of her room

"MOM!" my younger sister Charlotte yells "MOM! Vee stole my teddy bear!" I roll my eyes as I make my way down the stairs

"I did not Charlotte, did you try under you bed?" she considers it and then runs away to look. I take a seat at the breakfast bar that we have and look up at my mom

"You're going to have to take your sister out to the park today" my mother says while cracking a single egg into a pan. I groan as I put my head into my arms on the counter

"Do I _really_ have too?" I whine, only because my sister can be the most obnoxious little girl you have ever met, my mom nods at me and I walk up to my room to get ready

"Charlotte, you have 5 minutes to get ready for the park, or your stuck playing tag with yourself in the backyard!"

"OK!" she slams her door shut and I hear her rummaging through some of her drawers, and I do the same. 5 minutes past and I am dressed, I wear a simple red dress that goes to my knees and some white flats, my orange hair is also done up in a bun and I place a headband with small white flower on my head. I walk out of my room and knock on Charlotte's door

"Charlotte, let's go!" she hurry's to the door and then runs down the stairs "OK, mom we are going now! We'll be back for lunch" I shout to my mom and she replies with a simple 'ok'.

I walk out of the house and close the door behind me and Charlotte begins to run ahead of me

"Charlotte, don't get too far ahead" I warn her but she just ignores me.

We get close to the park and I see a woman with a large dog on the other side of the road and of course Charlotte wants to pet it. We cross the road and walk up to the lady.

"Can I pet your dog?" Charlotte's voice fills with excitement as the lady nods her head. Dogs freak me out, there so weird looking, I don't know how people find them cute, like at all! The dog looks over to me and I feel like it's giving me the stink eye. I don't think much of it until it begins to bark

"Pastel, stop it" The lady scolds her dog "I am so sorry, she isn't normally like this" she looks up at me

"No its fine, we should be going now! Thank you" I wave good bye and we begin walking again. As we walk away I hear the dog barking and it won't stop. A moment later I am pushed to the ground by the dog, who has either escaped is leash or was too strong for the women to fight to keep back. The dog is attacking me and it's too strong for me to stop it and shove it off. I manage to throw it off me and then I stand up and begin to run back to my house, pulling Charlotte along with me. As we run I can breathe because the dog is no longer chasing us, so I begin to walk again and I catch my breath, and then everything begins to disappear one by one, and then my sister is gone.

**Tris' POV**

Vee's fear wasn't that bad, I mean besides the fact that the dog attacked her! Once she awakens she look around the room and makes eye contact with each one of us, to be honest Vee sort of scares me, I mean the way she presents herself. She's so dark and mysterious and I so unapproachable! She gets up from the chair and leaves the room without hesitation. I look up over to the clock and its lunch.

"Ok guy's lunch!" I say with excitement, maybe a bit too much. We all walk out of the room for lunch and head to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria isn't busy yet, not all Dauntless have arrived yet. We all go and grab our food, I grab a hamburger and a piece of Dauntless cake and Tobias grabs the same, as for Uriah he just grabs 3 pieces of cake and calls it quits and walks back to our table. I laugh on the inside a little on how ridiculous Uriah is. I sit down and then soon I am joined by Tobias.

"I cooked that you know" Will says pointing at my hamburger as he takes his seat

"Did you, now?" I raise my eyebrow and he nods like little kid, very aggressively. Christina comes in a bit late; I wonder why I think to myself. She joins us and looks straight at me

"Tris, you forgot to tell me about your date with Four!" I guess she remembered I hadn't come over to tell her. I laugh a little and show her my hand, her mouth opens but only squeals make their way out

"O. ! I'm going to be your wedding planner and everything!" she claps her hands together than skips off to grab her food

"Congratulations Six" Sophie speaks quietly, she is probably still emotional from re living that fear and I can't blame her

"Thank you" I manage to say back she smiles at me and then we continue with our lunch

**Brianna's POV**

I skip lunch today; I'm not really in the mood, so instead I climb the mountains to look at the view. I go there when I'm confused about something and I was confused about how I felt about Jonah. I didn't know for a fact if I liked him, I mean he is sweet but he can be a total ass. This is the one thing I can't seem to figure out. I take a seat on a rock on the top of the mountain and look out and admire the beautiful scenery from up here. Up here makes Dauntless look so beautiful but in reality it isn't pleasing to many. I hear something from behind me and I quickly look over my shoulder and see Jonah

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you liked to come here too." He looks down at his shoes and kicks at a rock

"No it's fine; come sit and we can talk I guess" he walks over and sits on the rock next to me "Doesn't this make Dauntless look so pretty?"

"It does, it really does" he looks over to me and smiles and I smile back "Listen, I don't want thing awkward between us, I think we should just take things slow and get to know each other first?" and I nod in agreement "Cool"

We sit there talking about things that don't even matter, and I guess we lost track of time because the sun begins to go down and we have missed training!

"Shit!" I say under my breath and Jonah looks at me funny "We missed training!" Jonah's face goes from calm to tense

"Uriah and Christina will _kill _us!" He panics and so do, we both stand up and run down the hill. On the way down Jonah falls and begins to roll and I laugh and fall as well!

I get to the bottom and Jonah helps me up and we walk in silence for a bit

"Um, let me take you to dinner to chat and make up for making you miss training" He looks over to me and gives me an innocent smile

"OK, but it wasn't your fault" I place my hand on his shoulder to let him know I'm not mad. We walk off to a small little diner. I never really knew we had anything like this but I guess you learn something new every day!

After dinner we walk back to the dorms talking about what's going to happen to us tomorrow

"We're going to probably have to like hang over the chasm" Jonah whines and I laugh

"Yea, cause that's _so_ bad!" I playfully hit him on the shoulder and he turns to put at me and I laugh even harder

"Yea, well for someone who is as unfit as me it is!" he lifts up his shirt and smacks his belly but I am distracted by his abs. I quickly snap back into reality and see Jonah staring at me with a half smile.

"Um, well got to go! This was nice, getting to know you and all!" I blush as I walk away from Jonah and head to the dorms

"Wait!" Jonah shouts after me and I stop and turn around "I need to ask you something" I nod

"Go ahead"

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed! I was going to update last night but Pretty Little Liars was on and I couldnt function after that episode, if you watch PLL and you saw last nights episode (summer finale) you would know what I meant! i was like legit crying LOL! So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Leave me a REVIEW telling me how i did! PM if you ever want to chat )**

**XOXOXO,**

** :)**


	26. The Tears

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: OK, So I wanna take a moment and thank you guys all so much! When I posted my first chapter, I didnt think all of you would love it as much as you do! It means so much to me that I almost have 200 reviews 30 some what favorites and 70 followers! Thats huge for me and I love each and everyone of you! Thank you so much!**

**Anywhale, This chpter has Hope's POV because I'm trying to introduce her, Brianna and some of the other initiates, because big things are gonna happen to them, or I just love there personality and I love writing in there POV xD Please let me know if you like Briana, because I want you all to fall in love with her! :) I honestly love her and Hope's friendship :)**

**Disclaimer: Divergent is by Veronica Roth, she owns**

**it, and sadly she owns Tobias Eaton aswell :(**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Brianna's POV**

I stand there waiting for Jonah to ask me something but he just stands there in deep thought

"Um, Yes?" I say once more and he shakes his head and opens his eyes wide

"Sorry, I was thinking on how I want to phrase this" he looks nervous and his voice is shaky

"Well, take your time I guess"

I wait for him to finally ask me and when he does I'm not shocked

"I was wondering if you, um wanted to uh-be my. Uh we got to know each other and I really like you, and I was wondering if-" I cut him off and kiss him. I pull away and look into his brown eyes

"Yes" I smile and grab his hand and we head to the dorms.

When we walk in, it feels like the entire eyes shift to us and then our hands which are together. Hope comes rushing over and has a huge grin on her face

"Who would have thought _you_ would get a boyfriend before me?" Hope jokes and I manage a small laugh. I turn to Jonah and kiss him on the check and head to my bunk to go to sleep, today was a long day and I will always remember it.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up the next morning with my head in Tobias' chest, Christina and Uriah gave us the day off since they heard about the wedding, but said they won't be doing anymore simulations until we get back, they will be going over the ones we have already done once more, and then when we return we will have to do twice as many. Tobias' eyes open and I stare into them and he smiles at me

"Good morning Mrs. Eaton" He says kissing my forehead and I laugh as I get out of bed to get ready, I have planned to do something very special with Tobias today.

"Get ready, I have something I want to do today" I run into the bathroom and shower and apply my makeup.

I come out of the bathroom and head to the dresser in my towel and I can't find Tobias anywhere. I hear something from behind me so I turn around and Tobias stands there with a cheeky smile. I roll my eyes and turn back around and head back into the washroom and change. This time when I come out Tobias waits for me outside the bathroom door and doesn't wait to pick me up and throw me on the bed

"Hey! What was that for?" I whine and he laughs

"We could've slept in on our _day off_ but _someone_ decided to get up early!" I chuck a pillow at him and he catches it "You really think you would be successful with that?" He raises an eyebrow at me

"It was worth a try right?" I laugh and Tobias throws the pillow back and it hits me in the head and I fall back "OW" I grab another pillow and quickly throw it at Tobias. I don't think he knew it was coming because he stumbles a little

"Whoa, not cool" he pouts and I climb out of bed

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say sarcastically as I walk closer to him and he grabs me and pulls me closer and kisses me.

"I can't wait to call you my _wife_" He says in between kisses and I smile

"Mrs. Eaton, I like it" he lifts me up and presses me against the wall, I don't stop because it feels so perfect, me and Tobias, we fit together like puzzle pieces! His hand makes his way up my back and run my hands through his hair; he is already shirtless since we just woke up

"Breakfast" Tobias says putting me down and I stand there and pout

"No"

"Tris, we have to eat we will continue later" He walks away and I stand there hoping he will come back "Tris, don't give me that look, I want to continue but I'm starving"

"No" he smiles at me and he runs back to give me a kiss on the head and then leaves to change.

We get to the cafeteria and there is hardly any Dauntless there, probably all working. Tobias and I go to grab our food and eat, sharing stares and talking about what we will be doing today

"I think we should go visit the fair that's in Amity" Tobias suggest and I look at him funny "Don't worry we won't get caught" I smile at him and nod in agreement and continue stuffing my face with bacon.

The train ride was not too long, but long enough for me to take a nap on Tobias. When we get in Amity, red and yellow catch my attention as I look at everyone, and here Tobias and I are standing in mostly all black. I spot some blue but no grey or white. I guess the Amity will let anyone attend their fair, I mean they are the peaceful ones. Tobias takes me over to one of the games called _ring toss_

"I'm going to win you that big bear that says 'I love you' on it" he smile and the man gives him 3 rings. Being from Dauntless, I know Tobias will make everyone, I mean we practice throwing knives at a target; our accuracy is pretty good if you ask me. Soon I am holding the big bear and we continue walking along the paths looking at any other games that might interest us.

"I have to go to the washroom" Tobias whispers into my ear and I giggle a little and we start our search for the washrooms. We find one and I wait outside on a bench as a lady approaches me and sits next to me

"He's lying" she says and I turn to her and look at her funny

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow

"Your boyfriend, your too you! He will cheat and your will be lost! This is all just an act before he stabs you in the heart! You aren't good enough for him" Her voice is raspy and she is one of the females from Erudite. I know I shouldn't believe her but a part of me does! What if Tobias really is doing that? I push that thought to the back of my head as Tobias walks out of the washroom, and I now want to go home

"Can we go?" I ask Tobias and he nods trying to reach for my hand but I flinch and move it away, he looks at me funny, I can see it from the corner of my eye but I ignore it and continue to the train.

We arrive back in Dauntless and it's time for dinner, but I'm not in the mood for dinner. Christina approaches me with a smile

"Guess what?" She asks but before I can answer she continues "Zeke is throwing another party tonight, everyone is invited and it's going to be fun!" I can tell she really wants me to go so I nod

"Sure I'll come" I smile at her and her mouth widens

"Really? That's all it's going to take? No 'Please Tris!'?" She wines "Oh c'mon I was looking forward to that finally!" She jokes as she walks away back to her apartment and I walk back to mine.

I get back to the apartment and I try to find something to wear, but I can feel Tobias' eyes staring at me

"What?" I snap

"What's wrong?" his voice fills with concern

"Nothing, I um just was tired at the fair, not anymore though!" I try and make it sound believable even though it's not

"Ok, if you say so" He says walking into the washroom to get ready. I find a nice black dress that hugs my body and has sequence all over; I pull on some black heels and let my hair down in loose messy curls. My make is fine, a smoky eye with red lipstick so I just leave it. Tobias walks out of the washroom and we head to Zeke's in silence.

We arrive and the music makes the ground vibrate. I spot Christina with Will so I decide to go over and talk to her. I leave Tobias with Zeke and head over to Christina.

**Tobias' POV**

After Tris left me with Zeke, he grabbed me a beer

"Tris has been acting weird since the fair" I finally say and Zeke looks at me funny

"I thought you 2 were the happy no fighting we love each other couple!" He teases me but I don't find it funny, Tris has barley spoken to me!

"Zeke seriously" my voice hardens and he realizes I'm serious

"Well, maybe she's trying to hint something, like she wants to break up or something" a part of me breaks when Zeke says those words. Does Tris want to break up with me? I push the thought aside and try and ignore it the best I can. I look over to Tris who is talking with Will and Christina. Even though Will is with Christina, I still feel jealous. I mean at least he can talk to her right now! I walk over to grab another beer, honestly tonight I could care less if I get drunk, I have to keep my mind off of Tris and the breaking up thing.

**Hope's POV**

I walk into the room with pounding music and drunken people. Shane walks beside me, I really Shane but I am afraid he doesn't like me or if we do date that it will ruin our friendship, So we just remain as friends. I walk to get a drink for him and I and then walk back to give him the drink. We dance for a bit but I feel a part of me should kiss him. I lean in a little and then pull back quickly before he realizes what I was doing

"I uh have to go the washroom" I scramble for words as I walk to the washroom. I walk in and look in the mirror

"Happy Hope! I am happy! Don't let your friendship go to waste! Control yourself" I say to myself in the mirror and walk out and find Shane again

"Hey! Sorry about that" I apologize and he nods

"It's cool"

**Tris' POV**

I look at Tobias who is across the room dancing with some friends from his initiation; I don't want to be at this party anymore, so I quickly say my good byes to my friends as I begin to make my way out of the apartment. I walk down the hall with my heels in my hands, I can feel someone following me but I really don't care. I Grab my keys and unlock the door and turn around to Tobias standing there with his arms crossed

"Ok Tris tell me what's up!" his voice is demanding and I can tell he has been worrying about this

"Well, you went to the washroom and an Erudite lady sat beside me and began telling me that it was all a lie, that one day you will find someone better and stab me in the heart" I begin to cry "I didn't want to believe it but I just sort of started believing that one day you would realize I'm not the one you want, and I'm not good enough" I sit down on the bed and Tobias comes and wraps his arms around me

"Tris, look at me," His voice his soft "I will never think on leaving you, there is no one better than you! You are perfect and unique and I love you so much that if I left t you I would be in pain! You complete me Tris!" he smiles and I can't help to smile back, he places his hand on my cheek and brings me into a long kiss and picks me up and lies us down on the bed. I pull his shirt of as we kiss again. One thing leads to another, and I can safely say I love Tobias.

* * *

**Someone said they wanted more fluff, so I totally added this chapter in last minute, this chapter was supposed to me the finishing of the fears...But y'know I guess i should've given them more fluff :)**

**Um, someone also asked what the diffrence is between Canada and USA, I think we just pronounce and spell things diffrently, for example we spell Colour, with the "U"!**

**Finally, Let me know how I did by leaving a review! PM me if you ever want to Chat:) **

**XOXO,**

** :)**

**P.S- School will start soon for me, and I will try my hardest to get one out atleast everyday, if not everyother day :)**


	27. The Friend-Zone

**A/N: So this took longer than I wanted it too, and I'm Sorry! School starts for me in 2 days (September 3rd) And I have been trying to spend time with friends as much as possible before I have to go back! One thing, I wanted to update 1 more time before I go back to school, but I cant because I have left ym laptop charger at my friends house, and my story is saved on my laptop!**

**This chapter is short because my laptop is dying and as I said, I have no charger to continue writing, so I quickly finished this chapter and updated. I promisse next chapter will be more intresting and LONGER! None of the less, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclamer: Verinica Roth -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Hope's POV**

Shane and I walk back from the party almost in complete silence, until he breaks it

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" He asks stopping and turning to me.

"Yes, I did" I continue walking and I can hear him laugh a little "What?"

"Nothing, I-just, never mind" he seems a little nervous, but I ignore it.

We get to the dorm and enter in and Hunter stands there with a smile

"Well, well, well, Hope you finally gave Shane a chance" his smile grows and I frown

"Hunter I don't think you understand we are only friends" It's hard for me to say since I want to be more than just friends, but ill manage.

"Yea, just….friends" Shane says quietly walking over to his bunk, did I say something? I shake my head at Hunter

"What?" Hunter raises his voice and I laugh a little "Aw, Hopey is laughing at me"

"Yes, because you are so funny" I roll my eyes. I never noticed before, but Hunter is quite cute, maybe he is the guy I need to get my mind off of Shane "Do you want to go out to the diner" I ask smiling, he looks shocked but smiles and nods and we leave. He will never be the same as Shane, but maybe I'll learn to accept that.

After dinner we stop off at one of the benches near the chasm and sit

"So, did you enjoy yourself" I ask looking over and he nods and turns toward me

"I never knew you liked me" He says giving me a half smile

"Neither did I" I say under my breath. I turn my face towards him and so does he, we begin to lean in but I pull back

"Oh my its 3am, we should get back" I stand up and begin walking "C'mon Hunter!" I shout back to him and then he runs after me.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up the next morning and shower as normal, and apply the same make up as I do every day. I come back into the bedroom and wake up Tobias

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" I tease and his eyes flutter open

"Um, last time I checked I was a guy" He pouts and I laugh

"You sure?" I ask smiling

"You can check if you want" he gives me a cheeky smile and I roll my eyes

"Get out of bed; we need to go to the cafeteria to meet Christina and Uriah! Back to work today" I say with sarcastic joy. Tobias groans as he peels the covers away and walks up to me and brings me into a kiss

"Do we have to go?" He whines like a little kid who can't get there way, I nod my head and he drags his feet to the washroom. I hear the water start and I sit on the couch and watch some TV.

"When will we begin our wedding?" I say to myself "After initiation" I agree with myself as the water in the washroom turns off, Tobias is done his shower fast this morning and he walks out in clothes and comes to sit beside me

"Ready to go?" He asks look at me

"That was a fast shower" I ask instead of answering the question he had just asked me

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" he smiles and grabs my hand to help me stand up from the couch and we walk to the cafeteria.

After breakfast we all head to the simulation room to begin fear testing, today we start with Abbie. I'm quite intrigued to know what she is afraid of; I mean she is so girly it's probably like breaking a nail. I laugh to myself as Uriah goes out to grab her and bring her back in. She takes a seat and looks very nervous, she looks at me and I inject her with the serum. Seconds later we are staring at the screen laughing a little.

* * *

**Hope you lliked it, Please tell me how you guys like Hope and Brianna, because I need to know! Um, if you want to leave ideas for the wedding, let me know! **

**Let me know how I did by leaving me a REVIEW! PM me if you ever want to chat!**

**XOXO,**

**SOPHIE :)**

**P.S I _MIGHT_ update before I start school, it all depends! Sorry this chapter is short!**


	28. The Abbie

**A/N: OK, PLEASE dont come at me with your pitch forks! I know I havn't updated a LONG time (or what feels like a long time) And then I update and I give you this chapter! I am really sorry! School just started for me and I have been focusing on that! Also I have bee reading ALOT more books! I am currently reading The fault in our stars by John Green! ITS AMAZING! So I WILL BE UPDATING THIS WEEKEND with a looooong chapter pinky promisse!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Abbie's POV**

I walk home from school and cut through the medow like I always do! It's so pretty here. I twirl around with my bag flying with me. I decide to lie down in the grass, breathing in the smell of nature. A small moth fly's by me and I stand up to look at hit closer. This isn't a moth! It's a butterfly. I feel my eyes light up, I have never seen a butterfly this close! I look across the meadow and see another I run towards it and the other one follows me and sits on my shoulder as I play with the other. More and more keep appearing and I keep looking at their beautiful colours on their wings. I feel the ground shake and I begin to panic a little. I run to grab my bag and run faster than I ever have. I feel the ground vibrate and I look back to see a swarm of bees following me, then they attack! I fall to the ground and fight them, but they won't leave! I think I may be having a panic attack, I cannot breath! I'm feeling bees enter my mouth and I begin to choke!

"AHHHHH!" I scream as more bees fill my mouth. My vision begins to blur and I can't feel my hands. I feel my life slowly slipping out of my hands and then, everything is black.

* * *

**Guys I know its shitty, but I wanted to update something! And this chapter was meant to be longer but I felt like you would rather one now and a loooooong one tomorrow! So I apoligize!**

**XOXO,**

**SOPHIE :)**


	29. The Divergent

**A/N: So this isn't the longest chapter but I realized chapter 30 is supposed to be long because its the tenth chapter, remember I post a long chapter every 10 chapter, so I decided to make this one a little shorter I guess.**

**Sorry I haven't been focused on this fanfic latley, I have made a update schedule, on the Friday, Saturday and Sunday I will update this fanfiction, If you want to see more of my writing I update my original story on wattpad every week day, So PLEASE CHECK ME OUT ON WATT PAD! SEARCH UP DreamingB1G, and my story is remember, I would apreciate it if you would check it out and comment and maybe follow me?**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, Longer chapter tomorrow! ENJOy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Tris' POV**

Abbie shoots up from the chair, just like every other initiate. She pauses staring into space and then looks around the room. Abbie is afraid of bugs, I wonder why. She slowly gets up from the chair, once she's up she runs for the door

"Um, ok?" Christina asks confused and I shrug

"Uriah, who's next?" I ask turning my chair in Uriah's direction

"Umm Light" He says heading for the door. I laugh to myself because I already know what Light is afraid of, she told me before I transferred to Dauntless, She was always so open and I never really understood why. Uriah walks back in with Light and she has a smile plastered on her face, she isn't even scared! She sits down in the seat and I inject her with the serum, Tobias looks at me oddly and I ignore it

"Uriah, can you and Christina go check on Abbie, she seemed a little disturbed" Tobias says and they nod and leave, I look at him funny and he just nods, I turn back at the screen and watch it.

**Light's POV**

I am in a room filled with all my closest friends from all the factions, being so bubbly and friendly I had made a lot of friends in different factions.

"Ew, girls look Light" A girl that I had met in Erudite named Claire said

"What did I do?" I ask worried, why are my friends mad at me? I didn't do anything! I turn to them and see all of them with angry expressions on their faces, I stand there as they begin to run at me and as soon as they all come for me they go right through me, there fake! I know there fake, this isn't real life I would never do anything to hurt my friends, I shrug and then they all begin to disappear and I don't think twice. I lift my head from the chair to Six and Four, Christina and Uriah must have left to do something, they both look at me wide eyed. I'm confused; do they know that I'm _divergent_?

**Tris' POV  
**

Light is Divergent, she controlled the simulation; she knew it was a simulation. I look at Tobias and he begins to delete the footage

"Light, meet us at the train tracks tonight ok?" I ask her anxiously and she nods and leaves the room just in time too because Christina and Uriah walk back in

"DANG IT!" Uriah yells "I wanted to see Lights fear" He pouts and I laugh a little

"It wasn't anything to special" Is all I say before we break for the day. Tobias and I have a bit of time to stuff before we meet Light at the train tracks so we go and sit by the chasm

"What are we going to do with her?" concern fills my voice and Tobias smiles

"Let's just forget about her right now ok?" I nod "Tris, I don't think I tell you this enough, but you know I love you right?" I begin to worry, why would he be making sure

"Yes…" I say slowly "What did you do?" I ask with even more concern as before. He laughs a little but I keep a serious expression though and he frowns

"I didn't do anything; I just want you to know that we will be together forever!" He smiles and so do I, but my smile is a smile of relief "Forever and ever" He mumbles to himself

"Ever and always" I say bringing his face closer to mine and kissing him. When we break apart he smiles at me

"Forever and ever" He smiles at me again and I know this is now going to be out _thing_

"Ever and always" and he brings me in to a long hug

"I can't wait to call you my wife" He mumbles into my hair

"And _I_ can't wait to be called Mrs. Eaton" I smile and he pulls back and kisses me again, and we stay like that for a while, all lovey dovey. I grab his watch and look at the time

"Tobias we have to go" He nods and we get up and head to the trains. We arrive and Light isn't there yet, she won't be here for a while, Light is always 'fashionably late' she doesn't know it but everyone else does. Light likes to make an entrance I guess.

We wait for a while before we see a figure emerge from the tunnel that we have the conversation with the initiates before we begin training them. She walks up to us and smiles

"Yes?" She asks and I look at Tobias and nod

"What were you aptitude results?" I ask and she has worry on her face but answers the question

"Dauntless and…."

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter, Remember to check me out on wattpad at DreamingB1G! That would be apreciated! **

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT**

**I love your faces- SOPHIE :)**


	30. The House Of The Trees

**A/N: This is up a bit late, I apoligze for that, it's currently 9:30pm where I am and I have to be in bed in a half an hour, UGH SCHOOOL! But this isnt as long as I was hopeing but hey, its a decent laength! I think its one of my better chapters! So ther WILL BE IMPORTANTE INFO AT THE END SO PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Tris' POV**

She hesitates saying what her other result was which made me very spectacle, she couldn't be Candor, she lied about many things in the past but is still very just no with everything. She wasn't very bright so therefore she couldn't be Erudite besides she _hates_ reading with a strong passion, she once told me that. Her eyes were filled with worry. Taking a second look at Light made me realize she couldn't be Abnegation either, she was too…..Bubbly! Friendly! She may have loved to see people smile because of a kind deed she had done for them, or try to help others out when needed, but she also was too bubbly for a reason. I quickly made a conclusion, she was Dauntless and Amity, I mean it would explain the fact why she hated when people fought or even called on another names. She looked at me and then Tobias

"I'm Dauntless Amity" She pushes a loose strand of hair behind an ear and looks nervous at her feet which are moving the dirt beneath them. I am not surprised and by the look on Tobias' face, neither is he.

"You have to hide your divergence" I whisper so only she can hear

"Why is it bad?" She asks looking into my eyes, I sadly don't have the answer to that, I hope Jeanine and Eric would forget about the Divergent people and just leave them alone! We don't pose a threat at all! I stay quiet and don't answer her question

"You should go back to the dorms now" Tobias whispers putting a hand on her shoulder and gently turning her to the direction of them. She nods in agreement and walks away. I look over at Tobias and he gives me a smirk

"What?" I ask as he pulls me in to his arms

"Nothing" He says beginning to tickle my sides

"Tobias..." I laugh before beginning again "Tobias stop!" He picks me up bridal style and begins to run

"Tobias where are we going?" I ask hitting his shoulder

"You ask way too many questions" he says and I pout and then relax and kiss him on the cheek. We run through the pit and up the mountains, where was he taking me? It was a couple more minutes before he puts me down and kisses me. I look around and we are in the middle of a forest

"Tobias" I begin but he places his hand over my mouth

"Shh!" He hisses and I put my hands up as if I were to surrender but instead I 'apologize'

"Sorry" I begin " " I say under my breath and begin to laugh, this earns me a death glare from Tobias which makes me laugh even more. He grabs my hand and pulls me further into the forest and then I see something in the distance, something up in the trees. I pause when I see it up close; I'm suddenly confused as to what it is exactly

"Um, Tobias what the hell is this?" I ask scratching my head he smiles at me and pats my head messing up my hair

"Oh sweet Tris" He smiles at me "This is what we call a tree house" I cock my head and he laughs "It's a fort up in the trees!" He says like it was that obvious and to be honest, it was.

"I know that I say hitting him playfully, why did you take me here?" His smile turns to a frown instantly and a part of my feels broken. Was it something I said? Did he not want to tell me what this was? He opened his mouth trying to speak something but I looked like he was choosing his words carefully.

"Um, well" He bites his lower lip and stares at the ground. I take my hand and place it on his chin and lifting his face forcing him to look at me

"Tobias, you can tell me anything" I am telling the truth when I say it. He seems a little more relaxed after me saying that

"I used to come here before your initiation," He paused trying to put words into and explanation, or at least I think "I was thinking on leaving Dauntless to become factionless, but then you showed up and I had a sudden change of heart" my face heats up and I bring him in to a hug

"That's sweet and all, but what does this house tree have to do with that?" I ask and he laughs a little

"Tree house" He corrects me and I smile at him "And I built it when I had thoughts of leaving Dauntless before initiation. You see I promised myself to train initiates before I left and I wasn't going to break it! So on days where I felt stressed I would escape Dauntless and come out here in the woods" He grins at me and I give him a closed mouth smile and walk closer to it

"Really Tobias," A 'no girls allowed' sign hung beside the ladder and I laughed

"Hey! I didn't really like anyone coming up to my tree house, exspecially not icky girls"

"Ouch that hurt my lady ego" I say sounding hurt, but all Tobias did was laugh and started climbing up the ladder and I followed him. I got up and there was a couch and a carpet with a small lamp to aluminate the house that was built in the trees. I sat down on the ground and Tobias joined me

"You know" he begins "You're the first person I have ever brought up here" I smile at him

"I feel so special" I say and I feel my cheeks burn

"You are special" His blue eyes find mine and he cups my face with his hands and moves his thumb over my cheek which makes me shiver a bit. Even though me and Tobias had been together for a year, I still felt nervous around him. I lean in and kiss him and a jolt of electricity runs through me. He deepens the kiss and I run my hands through his hair and he presses his hand in the lower part of my back, closing any space between us. I move to his lap and pull away to breath, he smiles at me and I bring his lips to mine again, his tongue pokes asking for entrance and I grant it. A small moan escapes me and I feel Tobias smile. He moves his lips down my neck kissing along each of the ravens along my collarbone. I could stay like that forever; in fact we would have stayed like that forever if it wasn't the need for air. I sat on his lap breathing heavily, matching my breaths with his. His lips are swollen and I imagine mine are too he brings me into a long hug and we sit there like that for a while until are night is ruined from the big bank that fills the air, coming from Dauntless.

* * *

**OK so I told you there was some importante things I gotta say ok**

**1) I changed my updating schedual I will update this story 4 times during the week! And wattpad on the weekends**

**2) I added a Bio, changed the photo for this story AND my Profile pic, so check them ou!**

**3) in every chapter I will always put my social media sites so you can stalk me :O**

**OK now I have a question: If I were to write another story (Short story) about Any of my initiates (event he dauntless born) Who would you most be intrested to learn more about? please let me know in a review!  
**

**MY LINKS:**

**Instagram: fourtris4ever or my personal the_blue_dinosaure**

**Wattpad: DreamingB1G - please read my original story for more of my writing :)**

**XOXO,**

**SOPHIEEEEEE :)**


	31. The Accident

**A/N: So here is another chapter, again im not too happy with it but it'll have to do...I have school and homework and such that I have barley had time to update let alone write! Anywhale, hope you enjoyed this chaprter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I run through the forest, the bitter air enters my lungs and it stings a little. We walk through the dark tunnel and see Eric standing over a bloody body, when I realize who it is my heart stops. I see a boy struggling to live; his body is leaning against the chasm. His dark hair covers his eyes. Tobias runs as fast as he can to pick up Nathan and bring him to the infirmary, as for me I stand in shock completely still. I snap out of it and a wave of rage washes over me and I suddenly have the urge to punch Eric. I speed walk over to him and lightly tap him on the shoulder

"Ye-" Before he can finish I plant my fist in the middle of his face and watch him fall to the ground. By this time all the dauntless are here observing this "crime" Scene. I see a figure try and escape in the shadows and I run over to it. It's a middle aged woman with blonde hair and is in all blue, Jeanine. I look in disbelief of the erudite leader who had helped plan this with Eric.

"You think this is right?" I yell and she laughs

"Please darling, he didn't deserve to live, don't you know what he is" I narrow my eyes at her

"Gay is NOT a sin! He has a right to be who he is!" I slap her; she looks shocked as she holds her red check with her right hand which has trails of Nathans blood on it. Leaders from all 5 factions are soon here, I guess the Dauntless called them here for a _meeting_. I wonder if they are going to kick Jeanine and Eric out of their factions and make them factionless, I like that idea, then we wouldn't have to worry about the divergent, if they both leave they will ask someone to take their places, Tobias or I and then we could end this thing with divergent people!

"Four, Tris and Linda please follow me" One of the leaders of Erudite says to Tobias and I along with an older looking women form Erudite. We follow them up a long staircase to a large room, inside the room there is a map of all the factions along with the factionless sector. I take a seat next to Tobias on the far side of the long ovalish shaped table.

"As you know Eric and Jeanine have attempted to murder a young initiate for being interested in the same sex, which is wrong and will not be tolerated! Eric will be executed if Nathan is pronounced dead" At the word dead I cringe and a part of me dies along with Nathan, god I hope he's fine "However," The man continues "If Nathan makes it through Eric will become factionless, however Jeanine didn't hold any weapon, but she was involved in one way or another she will become factionless." I have a small celebration on the inside of my head but then I remember Nathan and his lifeless body on the bed in the infirmary. "Now we have a question for you three," He says motioning to Tobias and I along with Linda from Erudite who they had brought along with them "Will you become the new leaders of Dauntless and Erudite?" I look at Tobias and he has a blank expression on his face

"Why 2 Dauntless?" I ask

"We have decided the Dauntless needed 1 more leader as we heard Eric had attempted a murder on another leader, however he lived but decided to become factionless because Eric was threatening him" I look down at my hands and a tear falls from my face to my hand and I hold back the rest

"I accept!" Linda says with excitement

"I do too!" Tobias says with confidence and I look at him in disbelief, I thought maybe he would put up some fight, I mean his fathers along with mine are sitting across the table from us

"Beatrice this is all up to you now" He says looking in my direction, I have to make a decision I never thought I would have to make, I would get to change Dauntless for the better and change the way they look at Divergence, I would also be able to work with Tobias. I like that idea, Tobias and Tris take dauntless, and I laugh at myself

"I accept!" I say brushing hair out of my face

"Excellent, our first meeting will be in Abnegation tomorrow night at 11pm, we will discuss training for initiation" we nod and exit.

Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me into a long hug as I sob into his shit

"Shh Tris, he will make it through he is a strong kid" I nod and wipe away tears

"Can we go home?" I ask and he nods and grabs my hand and picks me up bridal style all the way up to our apartment. When we get there he kisses me on the forehead and lays me down on the bed and crawls on top of me and kisses down my neck and then works his way back up to my lips, he fits his lips to mine and kisses me softly. He deepens it and I tug at the hem of his shirt, he assists me on taking it off and I run my hand down his beautiful body he smile as he kisses me again. At this moment I forget all about Nathan and focus on Tobias. As we begin to get a little more intimate, someone interrupts by pounding on the door. I hear a growl come out of Tobias and I laugh as he gets up to pull on a shirt and answer the door. When he opens it Christina is in tears, I quickly run and throw my arms around her

"Christina what's wrong?"

"I came….home….and Will was kissing…..Rylee" She says in between sobs and I tighten my arm around her "The worst part is, he didn't even care I was there!" Her sobs become louder and she now tightens her arms

"He's an ass" I hear Tobias say from behind me

"You…..really…think so?" She ask releasing her grip from me and Tobias and I nod

"There plenty other cake in Dauntless" Tobias chuckles and I playfully hit him

"Four!" I shout and I hear Christina laugh

"NO, it's fine he's right" She smiles as she walks in and looks around "So this is where all the _magic_ happens" She asks making her eyebrows dance and now I playfully hit her

"CHRIS!" I shout knowing she hates her nickname

" .BACK!" she shouts and I laugh as she comes and hugs me again "Thanks Tris" She whispers and I simply nod "You're the best, I love you in a sisterly way" I laugh

"DUH!" I shout

After hours of girl talk the clock reads 6am, none have us had sleep and we have to finish fear simulations today plus the 11pm meeting all the way in Abnegation! I say good bye to Christina as she goes back to her room to get ready for today, I do the same thing. I step into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. After I get ready Tobias sits there with a smile on his face and hands me a muffin and kisses me on the top of my head

"Ready to go?" He asks grabbing my hand and I nod as I take a bite from my muffin.

* * *

**So here ya go, I hate Eric and Jeanine so I got rid of them! Um If you think Im forgetting about the wedding, i'm not! Im waiting when I have no homework or anything and just focus on that chapter! **

**NATHAN! MA BABYYYYY! :) your welcome**

**LET ME KNOW HOW I DID BY LEAVING ME A REVIEW! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF MY WRITING CHECK OUT MY IRIGINAL STORY ON WATTPAD SEARCH ME UP DreamingB1G! AND FOLLOW ME AND COMMENT!**

**- I LOVE YOUR FACES! SOPHIEEEEEE**


	32. The Heart-Ache

**A/N: I can honestly say, I was crying a bit througn this. It's a sad chapter and I'm not gonna hold you any longer so please enjoy**

**DiSCLAIMER: Veronica Roth...and how :(**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Tris' POV**

Returning to the simulation room the next morning was odd, I mean now that Tobias and I are leaders. And Nathan. I hold back tears I have, Nathan is in the infirmary from last night, I haven't heard any word about him waking up yet and it's beginning to scare me. I sit down in the spot I normally sit in and we begin simulations. We had 8 initiates left and we had to finish. It was all a blur though, I didn't really pay attention. All I know is what they were afraid of and then I zoned out. Shane was afraid of telling Hope how he really feels and getting rejected, I guess he likes Hope, Ocean was afraid of not being the center of attention, Lana was afraid of being mean to someone, Brianna was afraid of becoming pregnant, Spencer was afraid of bunny's and Unicorns- not even going to ask, Ethan's was afraid of not being 'attractive' anymore, Johanna was afraid of vomiting, And Rylee was to be rejected by someone for, um sex. Slut. After the simulations were all finished, we have a day off so the initiates can get prepared for the landscapes. I walk with Tobias and Christina to go visit Nathan, they announced at lunch that he was taking visitors, but has not yet woken up yet. I walk in and head to the front desk

"Nathan" I struggle to remember his last name, but the lady knows who I am talking about and she nods and sends me to room 14 on the second floor. I walk 2 steps at a time to get to the second floor and run down the hall to room 14. I turn the nod and hesitate to go and see his body lying there. I feel a hand on my back and I know its Tobias letting me know he is here. I open the door and walk in and see my 'brother' lying on a white bed. A tear escapes my eye and I sit in the chair beside him and bring my hands to my head and run them through my hair

"Um, could I have a moment with him?" I ask looking up at Tobias and Christina and they nod and leave the room

"Hey Nathan, If you can hear me it's Six" I say folding my hands into my lap "I just wanted to come here and let you know I love you. You were the brother I wish I had. I know you won't make it through this so I want to let you know meeting you has brightened up my world and changed my perspective on everything. If you were to live you would make it through initiation, I just know you would!" more tears fall from my face and I wipe them and reach for hand and hold it tight in mine "I'm sorry you had to leave you old life because of being who you were. I'm sorry being who you are got you like this! You were such a good person." I hold back the big tears that are coming, but I fail. I sit there in the chair with my heading my hands remembering all the memories we share together; the day he helped me in the training room, the day _I _ helped _him_ near the chasm, capture the flag, and the party, where he trusted me and knew I would except him. I stand up from the chair and I stand over him "I love you Nathan," I kiss him on the fore head "Good bye" I slowly begin to walk out of the room, and that's when I hear his heart monitor stop, it went flat. The humming stuck into my mind and I broke down in the middle of his room crying "NATHAN! PLEASE!" I shout as nurses walk in

"I'm sorry but you have to leave" One of the nurses say pulling me up and shoving me out

"NATHAN!" I scream and I feel arms wrap around me, I turn to see Christina holding on to me

"He was a good kid" She says softly and I nod as tears fall down my cheek "Tris" She says softly

"Yea" I reply

"He loved you" She says and I nod

"He was the best brother anyone could ask for," I let out a sod "He was always there, so nice and always smiling even though he was going through shit" She nods and I see Tobias running towards us

"Tris!" He shouts, once he sees me he stops in his tracks and Christina gives us time to our own "I'm so sorry Tris" he apologizes and I run to throw my arms around him

"Tobias I loved him" I say "Not like I love you, but like a brother!"

"I know Tris, It's going to be ok, we don't know if he is…gone" I cringe at the word 'gone'

"YES HE IS TOBIAS! HE IS GONE AND….and" I begin but I can't finish. The thought of Nathan being gone is too much! I sit down on the floor and lean against the wall

"Tris" He leans down next to me and kisses me on the forehead "the relationship between you 2 was special, I will never get it but I can say that I honestly believed he loved you so much! If I were had died I know I would be safe leaving you with him" I look into his blue eyes and wrap my arms around him

"It's so hard" I mumble into his neck

"I know," He says softly and kisses me on the head "I know". The doors swing open and I shove Tobias off to see what is happening

"What's happening?" I demand and they ignore me exiting Nathans room. The last doctor pushes his bed down the hall "What the hell is happening!" I shout and I get no reply. I turn around and see Tobias with his arms crossed

"Tris, its ok"

"NO, NATHANS GONE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! MY BESTFRIEND IS GONE!" I snap and begin crying again. Tobias comes to comfort me and I let him. At this point of time I feel so weak. Nathan always had that effect on me; the same one Tobias has on me. I begin thinking of our memories again and all the times we shared laughs and smiles. And now he's gone.

* * *

**See...I cant believe I did that...:'( I'm sorry...But I have to sleep now! so please dont hate me! Don't worry, something bad happends then something good happends!  
**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! IM ON WATTPAD CHECK ME OUT: DreamingB1G**

**XOXO,**

**I LOVE YOUR FACES - SOPHIE :)**


	33. The mourning period

**A/N: OK, so someone reviewd and said the name was very creative lol, and I agree! But I dont have any other ideas, so If you have any you can put it in a review or PM me it! But honesly I think the name is fitting because it isnt about anyone in particular, just about Life in Dauntless if there was no war!**

**-I have made a new document about all the songs I listen to when I write, If you want to know any of them tell me! Life any specific chapter that made me want to do a certain thing is because of a song that I was lovng! I wrote Nathans death scene to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. I love that song, but the music video is iffy! LOL! Anywhale, Enjoy the chapter! I will update more I promisse!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Tris' POV**

You don't know much you need someone until their gone, until they live you. Nathan was my best friend, we shared a special kind of bond, he was my brother! He was more than all of that though, He was my hero! He helped me when times were rough, and I thought of doing stuff that I would regret. He stuck by my side no matter what. He has been gone for 3 days, they moved him to the big hospital. I know he's dead, his heart monitor stopped. He couldn't be alive. And I miss him like crazy! I walk around Dauntless not knowing how to spend my days. Tobias was at work at the control room today. We had a day off for the initiates to sort themselves out before we did the landscapes, Tobias had offered to stay with me today but I kindly declined, I need to be alone to grieve and mourn over the death of my best friend! He was and initiate and I was so attached to him, he was a drug of happiness! Even though he was going through some crazy shit that I will never understand, he always had a smile on his face to hide the pain he was feeling. Eric was shot yesterday for Nathans death, he was punished for what he had done to Nathan, but it still hurt, the hole in my heart wouldn't heal that easy.

Tobias and I attended our first meeting for leaders yesterday night, it was…..Interesting. The leaders explained how we are changing initiation for next year. Dauntless wouldn't have anymore fighting stages as some initiates were developing new fears from it and it was not accurate when they went into the fear landscape of how many fears they have. Instead of fighting they replaced it with some sort of obstacle course. They also asked me and Tobias if we would train again next year since we were so 'good' this year. We accepted, obviously! We had to learn to do the obstacle course to perfection for when the initiates came in 13 months. We would be begin training after this year's initiates. They also talked about deaths and funerals. They said funerals would take place in a place I walked by every day after school, near the factionless sector. We were able to invite family and friends to the funerals of people who have died. I already knew I wasn't going to invite anyone from Nathans family, they made him suicidal, and that's why he left. I was now standing in front of the chasm remembering Nathan

"Nathan, If you are up there" I begin and stare up in the sky "I love you and I will miss you" A tear rolls down my check and I brush it away as a wave come crashing against the chasm. I walk away and head back up to my apartment, but I barley make it there when I hear someone shout my name

"SIX! TRIS! WHATEVER TE=HE HELL YOU WANT TO BE CALLED!" a voice called out for me, and I knew it was Uriah

"What do you want Uri?" I ask folding my arms across my chest

"There is a party tonight, Christina wants you to come and told me to tell you" A party? Really Christina? I just went through hell last night and you want me to go to a party filled with drunk sweaty Dauntless? Although, it would get my mind of of Nathan and make me happy none of the less. I debate with myself for a bit before I nod

"Sure, why not?" I say and then wave good bye and he nods and walks away.

I push open my apartment door and flop on to the bed.

"Am I being to pessimistic about Nathans death, I mean he _could_ be alive" I say aloud to myself

"You are indeed" A voice says from inside the bathroom. Peter.

"What the hell!" I shout "How did you get in here?"

"You left it unlocked" He says pointing to the door and I nod in understanding

"Oh" I manage to say "Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you something, and" He looks down and mumbles something

"What?"

"and _apologize_" did I hear him right? Peter want to apologize to _me!_

"Oh"

"So, I'm sorry for, um everything U don't expect to be friend now, I just don't want to be enemies," I nod and he continues "And I need to tell you something about Nathan," My heart stops once he mentioned Nathan "He has a good chance of living, a 50/50 sort of chance" I feel a smile on my face, Nathan could live!

"How though? I heard his monitor stop!" I fold my arms into my chest and Peter explains

"Well, it did stop, but for some reason it started to beat once he got into the ambulance, they said he would've been dead but something kept him fighting" He scratches his neck "And, uh they said if he were to live, he would have memories loss" my heart stops and my eyes begin to fill with water

"Um, Oh" Is all I manage to say before a single tear falls down my face

"But, Um they don't know how long he will have memories loss, they said it might be his whole life or it could be a week, or months" He shrugs his shoulders

"How do you know this?" I ask blinking back tears

"Um, I sort of work in the infirmary and I overheard nurses talking about him. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I knew you would want to know" I nod

"Thank you Peter" I say standing up and walking him out

"No problem" He leaves and I flop on the bed again thinking of what Peter just told me, and if it was true. Is it worth having Nathan alive if he won't even remember all of our memories, let alone me? I mean having him alive and not having him know me would cause more pain then I'm feeling right now. I turn over on to my side so I'm facing the pillows on the top of our bed, I notice a piece of paper sticking out from underneath Tobias' pillow. I reach for it and it is a note from Zeke

"Why are you mad, She loves you! And that's that!"

I read aloud and confusion fills my brain. I continue reading

"You can't tell anyone that though! Tris will be furious"

What the hell!

"You're going to have to tell her sometime!" is all Zeke replies with! What is this, is it some sort of message they have been passing around? All of a sudden the door opens and Tobias walks in

"Hey there" HE says smiling and putting down paper on the table

"Hi" I say "What's this?" I ask before he can into the washroom

"Um, that's nothing" He tries to grab it from me but I pull it away so he can't reach it

"Tobias" I say more serious

"OK! Zeke told me that uh, Lauren has a 'thing' for me, and I didn't want you to know because I thought you would freak out" a wave of relief washes over me

"OH, well do you." I gulp "love her?" I ask looking up into his eyes

"Tris, DO you hear yourself! Did I ask her to marry me? No I asked you! The love of my life! I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you!" HE pulls me into a long hug and whispers things into my ear, I pull back and fit my lips with his.

"Did Christina tell you about the party?" he asks pulling away and I nod

"I want to go" he looks a little surprised

"You sure?" He asks and I nod skipping away into the washroom. I hear Tobias chuckle which makes me laugh as well. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I don't know why, but I think of Nathans smile and I try to wear it, and honestly it works and I like it on me, so I keep there. For Nathan.

* * *

**OK , SO I hope you guys enjoy! I might post chapter 34 later tonight since its just a party and I love writing those chapters :)**

**OK! for realz though! If I were to write a short story about any 3 people who would you want see? Like any of the initiates before they transferrd or if it were a Dauntless born, before initiation! I really want to write 3, but I dont know which 3 to do it on!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! I'M ON WATTPADD SEARCH ME UP: DreamingB1G!**

**I LOVE YOU FACES**

**~SOPHIE :)**


	34. The Smile

**A/N: OK, so I have been writing n my desk top and not my laptop because my laptop uninstalled my writing program like 2 days ago...And now its saying I have to buy it! so I will be writing on my desktop, so things might some out slower than usual because my mom and brother also use this computer -_- I know sucks! Ok, I should let you all know, Hope and Shane are in my original story! its has nothing to do with divergent at all! I used the same names and personality in my origianl book on wattpad! search me up DreamingB1G! my story is called "remembe"**

**ok enough rambling! Enjoy P.S _please read the bottom A/N_**

* * *

_**Please read te bottom A/N after reading :)**_

**Chapter 34**

**Tris' POV**

After spending that last hour applying makeup and burning my hands from the curling iron, I finally was ready to go to this party. I wore a short black dress that went down to my upper thigh, it hugged my figure and highlighted all of my curves. I walked out and put on some heels. I walked over to that couch and sat down waiting for Tobias to walk out of our bedroom. I flipped through a photo album he had laying under the coffee table. I found a picture of Tobias and a little girl. Me. I was kissing him on the cheek. I felt a smile grow on my face. 10 year old me had amazing taste in men! He walked out of the bedroom wearing a grey shirt and a black leather jacket. He also wore some black jeans that weren't too tight, but defiantly were not loose. HE smiled at me and I pointed to the picture

"I had amazing taste in men even when I was just a fetus!" I teased placing the book on top of the coffee table and standing up. Tobias reached for my hand and we left tour apartment hand in hand heading towards Zekes apartment. Uriah finally moved out and got his own place, but they agreed that party's would be thrown at Zekes.

We arrived and Tobias didn't even bother knocking on the door, he just opened it and walked it. The music was loud and the ground vibrated. There was a bunch of drunk Dauntless everywhere and girls grinding all over the drunk men. I laughed a little when I found Christina on top of the table dancing. She was drunk obviously, but she was also more care free since her and Will broke up, or since he cheated on her. I continued looking around the room to see Will sitting on the couch with a frown on his face as he watches Christina on the counter, it was obvious he still loved her and just screwed up, but Christina doesn't forgive and forget easily. I walked over to Christina and reached my hand out to her and helped her off the table

"Hey!" I say and she smiles dancing still "Chris!" I shout and she frowns at the name I just called her

"TRRRRIIIIIISS! Don't call me that!" she whines in a 3 year old voice and I can't help but laugh

"Christina," I begin but she puts her index finger over my mouth shushing me

"Tris, don't speak!" her speech is slurred and she walks over to the dance floor and begins to dance all over a guy I don't exactly recognize. He turns around and his expression is shocked, I now know who he is. He has brown hair and his eyes are hazel, he is muscular and he is one of her initiates. Hunter. He begins dancing with her as well, not caring that who he is dancing with is his instructor, he places his hands on her hips and sways to the song with her. She licks her lips and I laugh and look away and see Tobias standing in the corner with Zeke and Lauren. I feel a feeling I have never felt before. Jealousy. Why was I jealous? Tobias had already said he doesn't like her at all. I walk over to them and Tobias places his arm around me, and I smile.

**Hope's POV**

Another party? I shouldn't be surprised, it is Dauntless after all. I walk in with Hunter and I suddenly have to pee

"I'll be right back" I say giving him a smile and then heading off to the washroom. I came with Hunter because I'm trying to forget my feelings for Shane, so far it isn't working out the way I planned for it too! Brianna and Johanna have formed a relationship and they are dating now! I am sort of jealous that she has boyfriend and I'm the third wheel, but I guess I'll get over it once my feelings for Hunter develop and I hope they do! I finish up in the washroom and decide that before I go back to Hunter, I will grab us some drinks. I walk over to and red cooler and see Six in the corner with Four and their friends, Fours arm is draped across her shoulder and they look so happy, even though what happened with Nathan. I grab 2 cans of beer and walk back to the dance floor. I look around and spot Hunter and my heart sinks into my chest. He is grinding on some girl! He came here with me and now he is dancing with this slut! I get closer to them and see that the girl is our instructor, Christina.

"Danm it!" I say frustrated walking back to sit on the couch "Why her?" I open one of the beers and begin to drink, I don't normally drink beer but I made an exception this time

"Hey there!" I hear a voice say, I look to the side and see Shane sitting beside me, I smile at him

"Hello!" I say frowning

"What's wrong Hope? Your normally always happy" He says lifting my face up

"Um, nothing! I came here with Hunter and now he is grinding on Christina" His expression doesn't change, almost like he knew it was coming

"He's a jerk to leave a beautiful girl like you" his words are soft and I feel my heart beat faster. Did he just call me beautiful? His hand reaches my face and brushes a strand of my long brunette hair out of my face, he pulls his thumb down to my check and begins tracing circles in it. I freaking love you! My brain screams

"Hope," he begins and I feel my body tense up "I, um really like you, like a lot! And I have for a while" did he just say what I think he said? He likes me back? I try and tell him but I struggle, for some reason my brain doesn't think it's a good idea for me to tell him.

"I'm sorry," Is all I manage to say and his expression is hard to read "I don't feel the same way" I choke on my words and I get up and begin to walk on the dance floor, trying to find a man I can dance with to show Shane. I begin to dance eon a guy an Shane comes over and grabs my arms and starts to pull me outside of the apartment, and then outside of the apartment complex. He pulls me to the trains station and sits me down. The cool air nips at my ears and I cup them with my hands

"Hope," He sounds hurt "Please" he says and sits beside me

"Shane, I don't" I pause "I don't feel the same way, I'm sorry!" Why am I saying this? I do like him back! Why does my brain think that lying to him is a good idea? He moves his hands to my check and I stay still.

"Hope, please" his voice is shaky, and I know I can't lie anymore

"Shane, I really really like you, but what if we start dating and become a couple and then we break up and-" I am cut off by his lips which are against mine. He is kissing me! I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer to him. We stay like that for a while and then he pulls away

"I would never hurt you!" He says placing his hand back on my check "So what do you say?" He asks "Want to be mine" I nod my head and he stands up pulling me with him "wait, I have to do this right!" He says and gets down on one knee

"Oh, no no no no!" I say "You don't have to propose!" I say

"Shut up Hope" He laughs a little "Your ruining the moment" I smile at him with relief knowing he isn't proposing. I think.

"Hope, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend" I nod and he stands up and I pull him into a kiss. Shane is finally mine! No more hiding my feelings for him! I can't help but to smile as we walk back to the dorms. This night couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Idk, if this is short or not, but what ever! my brother is stalking over my shoulder so I should probably go to bed! i mean I have school tomorrow :(((( I cant wait for Christmas break! omg I be updating every single day!**

**ALSO! i go away for 3 days on a school trip october 23rd, yes the day after allegiant comes out thank god its the day after! LOL also Pretty Little Liars comes back october 22nd so I will have a lot of reding to do after shcool and then for 2 hours I will be obsessing over PLL! LOL! **

**Also, guys I want to write 3 short storys about 3 different one of the inititiates! I dont know if you guys want this so please let me know if you do and who of! Thanks :0**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU WANT TO CHAT! IM ON WATTPAD CHECK ME OUT DreamingB1G **

**-I LOVE YOUR FACES!**

**~SOPHIEEEEE**


	35. The Landscapes

**A/N: I have beenw riting like crazy! I have been home sick today and I managed to write a chapter to all 3 of my stories (2 on wattpad) search me up DreamingB1G! OK enjoy this happy chapter ;) Your welcome :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Brianna's POV**

I never really thought twice of going to the party last night. I didn't need sweaty Dauntless rubbing their 'stuff' all over me. I would not tolerate that! Besides, me and Johanna spent our night together. It was now morning and I rolled out of bed and almost face planted on to the ground, but thanks to my super reflexes I pushed my arms out of the cocoon my blankets had made and saved my face. Today fear landscapes, and then tomorrow will be the rankings. The said there will be 2 extra people needed in Dauntless, so that was always good. Ever since Nathan left is, Six seem to be one of those unlucky spirits, everywhere she walked a cloud of rain followed close behind her. I made my bed before walking to the washroom and preparing for the day. I didn't do much with myself today besides add light amount of makeup and curl my hair in loose curls. I put on a black dress that was tight along my torso and then was a big skirt at the bottom. I went to about my knees. I place a grey cardigan over top and places some black high tops on and went out and sat on my bed reading before I left. I always did that, My favourite book currently was about an ancient war and the main character, Mary Flynn was struggling to keep herself alive along with her 2 children. It was touching to see the way she put herself in front of the kids. At the end of the book, their house is being rated and they run up to the attic, but the enemies won't give up, so Mary sacrifices herself so that they will leave the house and their children in peace. The book and with the final words of 'I walked down the stairs slowly, looking back at the door I had come from" And that is how it ended, I was mad at first about the ending but then I realized the author wanted to keep us thinking and asking questions, did she live? Did she die? What happened to the kids? These were all the questions that swarmed my head on a daily basis.

"Brianna!" I hear someone shout my name and I turned my head to see Johanna running inside the dorms. He was handsome as normal and he reached out his hand to mine. I grabbed it and smiled at him lightly placing my book on to my pillow and standing up and heading out to live my fears.

**Tris' POV**

It was fear landscapes today. I stood beside Tobias squeezing his hand, it was so nerve racking for me and I didn't know why. The initiates would be going through Christina's fear landscape because Tobias and I didn't have enough fears and Uriah was extremely protective when it came to his, so we finally managed to get Christina to budge and she accepted to let the initiates go through

"TRIS!" I heard a name call out from behind me and I turned my body to see Peter waving a piece of paper in his hands running towards me

"Yea?" I ask and he holds up a finger and places his hands on his knees to catch his breath

"Nathan…..he's…..he's ….dead" I knew it Nathan was dead for sure, I shouldn't have had my hopes up at all "Wait, no that came out wrong" Peter said standing up straight "He's alive, they still don't know if he is memory loss, they said there is a possibility he won't since he was only shot in the right side of his torso" I felt a smile grow on my face

"NATHAN'S ALIVE!" I screamed running for the hospital "FOUR, YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS!" I shouted running to the train.

**Tobias' POV**

After Tris left the initiates started to file in,

"OK pansycakes!" I shouted over the mummers that where happening in the crowd of Dauntless "12 of you will make it in to Dauntless, you are lucky they have excepted 2 more this year since Eric has died and so did a couple members of Dauntless, so they decided on letting 2 more in for this initiation. The rest of you will become factionless" some of their eyes grew larger others stayed the same, they knew what was coming, they shouldn't be surprised. I watched over all the landscapes, it took a long time, almost all day! In the end I counted up all the fears and put their times down, I showed the other Dauntless members and they nodded at the list made:

**Name#of fear(s) time**

Sophie 07 12mins

Abbie 19 24 mins

Light 12 05 mins

Vee 15 15 mins

Ethan 13 17 mins

Ocean 21 20 mins

Rylee 22 25 mins

Lana 17 12 mins

Spencer 14 16 mins

Blake 09 10 mins

Johanna 10 15 mins

Brianna 17 19 mins

Hope 14 15 mins

Hunter 10 10 mins

Shane 18 20 mins

I begin to get up and walk to go find Tris, but she had found me first. She stood in the distance with a boy. Did Nathan get released that early I walked towards them and it was indeed Nathan

"Four, he-he" She begins to cry tears of happiness "He's alive!" Nathan smiled at me

"Hi Four" He said smiling

"Um, this is so. Um wow!" I said smiling at Tris

"he was fine yesterday, but they didn't want to let anyone know or release him until they knew for sure he didn't have memory loss," She hugs him "And he doesn't"

"I'm fine Six, honestly! My torso just hurts a little," He says placing a hand on the right side of his chest. "So when do I do my fear landscape?" He asks and I smile and walk him over. He had the smile that Tris had missed. I saw all the initiates turn to look at Nathan and smiles grew on some of them. Nathan was back! Tris would be happy! I would be happy! Everything was going to be ok! At the end of Nathans landscape. Nathan had 7 fears, and took 10 minutes to finish.

"OK, you can all go and eat dinner; the rankings will be announced tomorrow!" Tris grabbed my hand and we walked off, she was leading me somewhere, to my trees house. I smiled as soon as she started climbing up the ladder and I followed

"Ok, let the rankings begin!" Tris said sitting beside me and snatching the piece of paper out of my hands.

* * *

**You are welcome! Oh and I didnt forget about the wedding, the wedding will happend _after_ initiation!**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! IM ON WATTPAD! SEARCH ME UP: DreamingB1G :)**

**I LOVE YOUR FCES**

**{SOPHIE}**


	36. The Finale Rankings

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but it has all the final rankings in it! So I cut it short so I could do the next chapter a monster chapter! I will skip over the part scene unless you want me to do ANOTHER party scene xD OK so I shuold let you know I wont be updating on the weekend and POSSIBLY next week, but dont worry! I will post 3 chapters Friday and the first 2 chapters of the 3 short storys im doing on 3 of the initiates: Sophie, Nathan and Brianna/Rylee, havnt decided yet! But if you want Rylle tell me! If you want Brianna tell me! if you want someone else tell me! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Tris' POV**

I woke up on a hard cold floor. I looked around to see Tobias and I had fallen asleep in his wonderful tree house. I still can't believe he built this all by himself! I nudged his shoulder walking him up

"Tobias, we have to get there early!" I reminded him; as soon as I mentioned that he shot up from the ground and rubbed his eyes

"IM UP!" He shouted before jumping up and pulling my hand so I stood up next to him

"I'm ready" I said grabbing his hand and we ran all the way back to our apartment to get ready.

We got to the place where the job ceremony and the final rankings will take place. There will be 2 extra members this year due to Eric and his killing spree he went on, luckily Nathan didn't die, but Eric was executed and he had also managed to successfully kill that one man.

"Hello," Tobias' voice shouted over all the friends and family for the born initiates filled the room "Welcome"

"Today, you will be choosing your jobs and receiving your apartment numbers! Due to some changes we will be asking 2 more of you to stay here in Dauntless!" clapping started happening all through the crowd. Tobias stepped back to reveal the list of now 12 Dauntless members. Some faces crushed me to see tears roll down their faces, others made me happy, and others made me down right mad!

Light

Nathan

Hunter

Sophie

Abbie

Hope

Vee

Shane

Ethan

Brianna

Jonah

Rylee

The people who I will never see again are: Ocean, Lana, Blake, and Spencer. Lana had tears falling from her face and it crushed me. She was such a nice person and now she would be leaving our compound forever to become factionless. As the 4 rose from their spot and excited the room, Tobias stood up straight and began to speak

"Now, to choose your jobs," More clapping happened "Since you placed first, you will get to choose first Light" She nods and thinks for a moment

"Infirmary" She says and Tobias nods, figures she would choose that job! She loves assisting or helping and caring for people.

"Nathan" Tobias had said nodding at him. Nathan placed second because of his good performances in the other 2 stages, if it weren't for that, I think he would have become factionless. His time in the landscape was good, but it wouldn't have been enough if he hadn't done so well

"Cook" He smiles, Nathan always loved to cook

"Hunter"

"Leader" He smiles at Tobias and I

"See you at our next Leader meeting" I nod at him

"Sophie!"

"Ambassador" She always loved going to other factions

"Abbie

"Ambassador as well!" She nudges Sophie's arm and smiles at her. They do everything together I smiled at them

"Hope"

"Bartender"

"Vee"

"Tattoo parlor" I narrowed my eyes at her, because when she said it she gave me an evil grin. Did she have a problem with me?

"Shane"

"Fighting for amusement" He clapped his hands and I laughed, Shane was built strong and fighting for amusement wouldn't hurt him as much as it would for some of the other initiates.

"Ethan"

"Control room" Tobias rolled his eyes, good thing he isn't working there anymore

"Brianna"

"Infirmary"

"Jonah"

"Cook"

"And finally, Rylee" She grows an evil smile

"Barrrrrrteeeennnnndeerrr" She says licking her lips. Ew I can't believe slut butt made it into Dauntless.

After Tobias gave them their apartment numbers, he escorted the factionless out of Dauntless and came back

"Ready to party?" he says smiling and I nod; there is yet _another_ party here in Dauntless to celebrate the new members!

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you want the wedding to be like!**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! CHECK ME OUT ON WATTPAD DreamingB1G ! LEAVE ME A COMMENT OR FOLLOW ME ON THERE! I UPDATE STORIES ON WATTPAD FREQUENTLY!**

**I LOVE YOUR FACES**

**~SOPHIEEEEEEEE**


	37. The After Party

**A/N: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. I REPEAT A FILLER CHAPTER! **

**OK, so I might be home sick tomorrow, so I will be updating ALL my stories tomorrow, well I would be anyways since I wount be updating ALL weekend xD Um yea, enjoy this chapter! Alot of people wanted truth or dare and others wanted no party, honestly I didnt want to write a truth or dare or a party chapter so I just did this! LEAVE AN IDEA FOR A TRUTH OR DARE FOR WHEN I DO, DO A TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER! ok, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Tris' POV**

After the party, Tobias and I went over to Christina's to play some sort of game. She refused to tell us what it was so we just went with it. We arrived and knocked on the door, and she quickly answered it with a huge smile

"Hi Christina" I say hugging her

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming!" she steps out of the way so we can walk in. Sitting on the couches are all of our friends (Zeke, Uriah, Abbie, Sophie, Light, Nathan, and even Pater) Tobias and I sat, I sat next to Uriah

"Ok," Christina's voice chimed in "were going to play a game called, _never have I ever!"_ she cheered and I couldn't remember if I had already played this game. She explained the rules to the newbie's and brought over some alcohol. If you have ever done anything the person says they have never done you take a shot.

"I'll go first!" Christina said thinking for a moment "Never have I ever cheated on someone" We look around the room and Peter takes a sip and so does Sophie, Uriah looks furious at Sophie

"I cheated on Caleb back in erudite because of what he did" Uriah nods and no one asks questions. Next Is Uriah

"Never have I ever said I love you and not meant it" I look around again and Christina takes a shot. My turn

"Never have I ever dated an initiate" Tobias nudges me and takes a shot, so does Christina and Uriah

"Never have I ever dated my instructor" Tobias says glaring at me and Sophie and I take a shot

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place" Christina, Sophie and Abbie take a shot; we all laugh and continue on

"Never have I ever checked out another person while I was in a relationship" Abbie admits. Sophie, Christina and I take a sip

"What?" Tobias sounds hurt "I wasn't good enough" He jokes

"It was at the time when you weren't officially my boyfriend, I didn't really know what we were" I admit and he nods

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender" Uriah and Zeke and Nathan take a sip. Nathan I can understand, but Uriah and Zeke

"Um, we sort of kissed" Uriah admits and everyone laughs. Zeke and Uriah go bright red and we laugh even more

"Moving on" Light says and we all wait for Nathan to go.

After we finish, everyone is pretty much drunk, except for Light and I

"Babe! Baaaabbbyyy!" Tobias wraps his arms around my waist

"Yes Four"I ask tapping his nose and he laughs

"Ha-ha, don't do that seeexxxxyyyyy ladddy!" I laugh and he smiles "Is that funny" he asks I nod and he smiles picking me up bridal style

"Four," I begin "Your too drunk I don't think you should be carrying me!" I say whispering but he ignores me and we walk out of the apartment heading for ours

"Tris, where is our living coders?" He asks and I laugh

"Top floor" I remind him and he nods and we head up to our apartment.

We get up there and he sets me down on the bed

"Tris, did I ever tell you about how much I want to make love to you, like all the time! But since you're afraid I say 'no Tobias control your urges!'" he laughs and so do I "And the fact that you're so beautiful that I never want to lose you to Uriahaaaa" He nudges his face under my chin and I run my fingers through his hair

"Don't worry Tobias you'll never lose me" I reassure him and he falls asleep, shortly after I do too.

* * *

**OK, so sorry for the lenghts, Ill update like 3 times tomorrow! and also 1 of my short stories comes out tomorrow! YAY!**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! CHECK MY ORIGINAL STORY OUT ON WATTPAD, SEARCH ME UP DreamingB1G!**

**-I LOVE YOUR FACES**

**{~Sophie~}**


	38. The Ambush

**A/N: Ok so this is another short chapter, and its all you get until Monday. I'm going to my dads and I wont be updating and of my storys except for on wattpad because I can do that from my Ipod and its easy, but as for this I like to save all my chapters for my fanfiction to my computer :) I will also be planning out my story and what I want to happen in it! **

**I'm asloo sick right now, so thats why this is out so early! I will so be posting the very first chapter to 1 of my short storys on on of the initiates!**

**Enjoy:) PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N!**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N!**

**Chapt****er 38**

**Tris' POV**

I woke up at a reasonable hour today, I mean initiation was over and I could finally sleep in. Or I would be able to sleep in if I didn't have such a small bladder and didn't have to pee every morning at 9am. I groaned peeling the covers off me and dragging my feet to the washroom

"I wouldn't move if I were you" I voice said from behind me a clasped on to my wrist. My attacker then placed a hand over my mouth and slowly dragged me out of the room. Great some dude was going to kidnap me and I didn't even have time to pee!

"Can I pee first?" I asked and he nodded and I ran into the washroom. I walked out and looked around, I thought the person had left but they came up from behind me again and held me in the same position

"Man, your just so creative when it comes to putting me into holds" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't even slightly worried, I mean I'm dauntless for a reason

"Shut up please" The voice sounded familiar and I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged too. I was dragged out of my apartment and pulled down the hall way to another apartment, I walked in and there sat in a large arm chair was Caleb, and beside him was my father.

"What the hell is going on here" I asked being released from the man who I found out was another person from erudite

"Beatrice, it has come to my understanding that you will be marring soon" I nod my head

"Yea, so you kidnapped me to tell me that?" I ask and the look at each other and shrug their shoulders

"Beatrice-"

"Tris," I correct my father and he looks at me funny "I go by uh Tris here" He nods in understanding and continues

"_Tris_, Honey I honestly don't think marring at such a young age is appropriate, I mean let's be real here!" I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me, but I did everything in my power not to raise my voice

"Dear father, This is my decision to be making and not yours, If it were your decision I would have cameras watching my every move, and single until 45 with 2 cats," Caleb rolled his eyes "An I thought I told you never to come back here ever again" I glared at Caleb and by the look on my father's face, he didn't know about Caleb's little incident that happened in erudite

"Tris, I'm just saying I don't think you should marry this boy, I don't even know him yet" My father placed his hands on his lap and Caleb laughed. Why was Caleb even here?

"Well your going to have a laugh when you meet him" Caleb say smirking at me and I return the smirk

"I don't need either of your opinions on who I marry!" I am now yelling and I stand up from my chair, only to feel 2 hands on my shoulders push me back down in my seat "I am a leader now, and if you so much touch me again, I will have you asses kicked out of dauntless compound!" I hiss and get up and exit the room.

I walk back to my apartment and take a deep breath before entering back into my own apartment. I turn the knob and walk in, the smell of coffee enters my nose and I walk into the room to see Tobias in the kitchen

"Hello" HE smiles and I retune it throwing my keys on to the kitchen table

"Hey"

"Where were you?" e asks and I panic

"Um, I was talking to Tori and telling her about my new job and her new employee" I roll my eyes and sit down at the kitchen table

"OK…" I know he doesn't believe me but he doesn't push it "I have to train the new employees in the control room today" I groan

"Why can't we get a day to ourselves?" I ask and he smiles walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist

"I promise, tomorrow I'm all yours" I smile and press my lips to his

"So, how does your head feel" I tease and he groans

"Don't even get me started!" He whines going back to his coffee

"You know were going to have to plan our wedding soon right" I say taking my seat again

"Yep, I know" He says grabbing sugar out of one of the cabinets and stirring it into his cup

"And?" I ask

"We can wait a little; let's start the planning in 2 days, ok?" I nod my head and walk into the bathroom. I hear a knock on the door

"Tobias can you get that" I shout from the washroom

"Tris…" Tobias yells back and I know something's wrong

* * *

**hOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD PLEASE GUYS! YOU DONT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO READ IT, BUT IF YOU DO HAVE AN ACCOUNT OR WANT TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT PLEASE FOLLOW AND LEAVE ME A COMENT, JUST SEARCH ME UP DreamingB1G :)**

**ALSO PLEASE REVEIW ON MY SHORT STORY THATS GOING UP AFTER THIS :)**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! CHECK ME OUT ON WATTPAD, JUST SEARCH ME UP DreamingB1G**

**-I LOVE YOUR FACES!**

**{~Sophie~}**

** :)**


	39. The break-up

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok so I'm back and I will be updating frequently now! I have a schedule now! I will be udating a story everyday, just maybe not my fanfiction! I will updat my fanfiction twice aweek: Wednesday and Sunday (When I'm posting this chapter it is Saturday, so I wont start this until Monday!) I will be updating my other original storys on wattpad during the week aswell! So if you love my writing please check that out!  
**

**I also deleted my other story 'Sophie's Story' because no one was reading it! So yeeaa!**

**This is in Sophie's POV because I thought Tris' POV was getting a little boaring and rather annoying! So yea! I'll try and write in different POV's more often!**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Tris' POV**

I walk out of the washroom slowly and walked to the front room, there in the door way was Caleb

"What do you want?" I hissed, he rolled his eyes at me

"Tris, I thought father told you this morning, you can't marry this" He pauses for a moment "Thins" I laugh at him

"do you honestly think I would listen?" I say walking closer

"Beatrice, I would suggest listening to dear old daddy" He says before leaving the apartment. Weird. I look over to Tobias and he has a little smirk on his face

"Um, What was that about?" He asks turning to me

"Um, long story, but let's get ready so we can plan this wedding!" I shout with enthusiasm and he pulls me into a kiss before I run back into the washroom.

"Ready to start this planning?" Christina asks with a smile on her face, I look over to Tobias and he nods and so do I "Great, what's one thing you want in your wedding for sure, Like what colour scheme?"

"Black, grey and white" I say, black for Dauntless, our new life, Grey for Abnegation, Our old life and white to set it all off and make it look nice.

"Perfect!" Christina squeals before scribbling it down on a clipboard. I feel like this is going to take forever!

**Sophie's POV**

I had been thinking more and more about Caleb, probably more than I should be. I feel strong arms wrap around me and I see Uriah standing over me smiling

"Boo" He whispers before giving me a kiss on the top of my head

"You scared me" I say before pulling away and wrapping my arms around him

"Hey, um Sophie?" He asks pulling away

"Yea?" I say softly not wanting to pull away

"I want to say I'm sorry," he begins and I'm slightly confused as to what he is doing "I don't think you deserved anything that happened to you in Erudite" I close my eyes tightly not wanting to think of the memories that still linger in the back of my mind, Leave it to Uri to bring up something painful in your life that you don't exactly want to discuss

'Uri!" I snap and he looks at me with a blank expression "I'm fine! Please stop bring that shit up!"

"I'm sorry! I just want to know if you're ok!" I roll my eyes at him

"I am! I don't need to be reminded of my past when I'm clearly enjoying my future! You can be an inconsiderate jerk sometimes!" I shake my head slowly walking away from Uriah, I hated fighting with him but it was true, he needed to stop trying to help me when I don't want or need help!

"And you," he shouts after me "Can be a silly bitch sometimes!" I turn around and shoot him a deadly glare, did he really just call me that? Ugh he is so frustrating sometimes!

"You know what Uriah" I say taking long stride towards him "I think you and I are over! I honestly don't find the need to be wasting my time on you!" I storm off with tears flooding in my eyes. I honestly thought I loved him and he love me! I thought one day we would start a family of our own, that maybe one day we would end up like Four and Six. I walk slowly to my new apartment and drop onto my bed and shove my head into a fluffy pillow that was covered in a red sham. I groaned into the pillow before pulling my face out of it and fixing my hair. I sat up right on my bed and then I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and slowly dragged my feet to answer the door.

"HEY!" Lights voice says in a high pitch girly tone

"Hey Light!" I say trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible but of course dear old Light sees through that

"What's wrong puddle muffin?" She whispers stepping into my apartment. Wait did she just call me puddle muffin?

"I broke up with Uriah" I say sinking in to the couch in my small and crammed living room. She sits down beside me and puts an arm around my shoulder and strokes my hair

"Honey, Its going to be ok! I know that whatever that it was that you two were fighting over will be resolved. I know you to love each other! I can see it in your eyes!" I felt a sign of hope inside my body, Light was right! And even though she didn't know what it was that happened, she didn't bother asking or trying to figure out, she just comforted me and gave me the love I need right now!

"Thank you Light!" I whisper to her and she nods and smiles a genuine smile at me

"Well, guess what!" She squeals straightening her body

"What?" I ask with enthusiasm, this time it's real

"I met a dude!" This is odd for Light, she normally told us she was going to die single and never love anyone "His name is Rosen" odd name but then again, Light as a pretty unusual name.

"Did he ask you out?" I ask and she nods her head

"Yes! We have been talking since the second stage of initiation, he works as an ambassador and he is 2 years older than me! He told me he didn't want to ask me out just in case I didn't make it through initiation" I nod my head in understandment, I guess that makes sense

"Amazing! We should go to Christina's! She can make you look stunning!" Light nods he head and we stand up and head for the door. We walk down the hall and stop at an elevator, the Erudite's newest techno thing! We enter in and push 'Up' and press floor 78 once we enter, this was a pretty tall building and Christina was pretty high up in some of the biggest apartments, although Six and Four have one of the largest apartments due to their ranking and they live together. The elevator stopped on the 56th floor, meaning we would have someone join the ride with us. The doors slid open and Uriah walked into the elevator, I felt my body freeze up and I couldn't move. Once Uriah entered and met my gaze he rolled his eyes and pressed 78 even though it was already lit

"Hey Uriah!" Light says before realizing that him and I aren't exactly on speaking terms

"Hi" He replies coldly and it's my turn to roll my eyes. We arrive on floor 78 and the doors open, Uriah walks out first and then we go after him, turning the other way to head to Christina's.

She opens the door and smiles at us

"How may Christina help you?" She asks and we giggle a little before she steps out of the way allowing us to step inside. Light tells her all about Rosen and their Romeo and Juliette story, she acts like a giddy school girl when she reaches the part where he asked her out on this date. I couldn't help but to think of Uriah and how much I was going to miss he arms wrap around me tonight when I try to fall asleep. I let a tear roll down my cheek before wiping it away so Christina doesn't notice, I sit at the foot of the bed waiting for Light to be finished.

* * *

**WHAT?! Sophie and Uriah are no more :( No more Sophiah? Boohoo! LOL hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! I WRITE ORIGINAL STORYS ON WATTPAD, JUST SEARCH ME UP: DreamingB1G! AND LEAVE ME A FOLLOW AND A COMMENT :)**

**I LOVE YOUR FACES**

**{~Sophie~}**


	40. The Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it's been so long! I went to my dads and didn't have anything to write on! I will have a writing schedual to when you can expect theset o come out in my bio by tomorrow! This chapter is filled with information about whats to happen next! I know its not exciting but it leads to more exciting things in the 40's :) **

**Also, if you pay attention to the date of the wedding you will be able to figure out what chapter it will be in :)**

**So yea**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Sophie's POV**

I wake up the next morning on top of an unfamiliar bed, Christina's bed. Usually I'm curled up beside Uriah with his big strong arms wrapped around me. I push the thought to the side as I sit up slowly and look around, Christina is on the floor passed out. I stifle a small laugh before peeling the covers off and heading towards the door.

I made my way to my apartment when I felt a tap on my shoulder

"yes?" I say turning around hoping its Uriah who came to apologize. It's not, I'm not surprised either! To my surprise its Caleb

"We need to talk" He says flatly and I nod

"Ok, but no funny business" I say following him down the hall way to my room, yes Caleb knew where my room was. I unlocked the door and we went inside and sat down at the foot of my bed

"So," I said slowly "Um, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um, I just really want to say sorry, I honestly don't know what came over me the night I, um" He shivers a little and I can sense he is actually about to apologize, none of the bullshit he's been feeding me but the way he looks into my eyes, I can sense he genuinely still loves me "Sophie, I don't know what I-" I cut him off as I fit my lips to his. I don't know why I do it, I just do. He pulls his hands up and places one on my cheek and it sends shivers through my body, He deepens the kiss as he presses his hand to my lower back forcing me to arch forward into him. I let a small moan escape me as he smiles before pressing his lips against mine again. Was I really kissing the man who raped me? Was I doing it out of love?

"Sophie," He says panting and I nod "I missed you" I push back so he is lying on the bed and I straddle him and place my lips to him again

"So did I" I lie because I am hurt on the inside and I desperately miss Uriah, I need someone to fill the emptiness.

**Hope's POV**

I walk hand in hand with Shane as we head towards a secret spot he refuses to tell me about. It seems like Dauntless has a lot of secret places that only so many know about. He pushes branches out of the way and holds them so they don't flick back and whack me in the face, I see his muscles ripple from inside his shirt and I can't help but to kiss him. I pull his arm and he cocks his head at me and I smile before pulling me into a kiss. He pulls away and smiles before continuing our journey to this secret place. I hear water rushing ahead, maybe a stream? He finally pulls back the finale branch to reveal a water fall

"Is Dauntless just filled with surprises?" I asked and saw a smile appear on his face

"I guess so," He reached for my hand and I placed mine inside of his, I noticed he had done his hair in a specific way today which made him that slight more attractive. His brown hair wasn't put to one side but gelled in a crazy way which made it look like bed head, except it wasn't. His blue eyes were bright as he lead me closer to the water and placed his hand out to feel the water on his palm. I put my hand out as well and the moment the water fell on my hand, a chill went through my body. The water was ice cold and it made my hand tingle, I pulled it away and look over my shoulder to look at Shane

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked in a hush tone and he looked over and smiled slightly

"I wanted this to be our place, you know the place where you come when your feeling sad or feel like you just need to be cheered up. I want you to come here and think of me. Of us" I felt tears form in my eyes as he brushed his hand over my cheek. I nodded slightly and kissed his cheek. I have never had someone who was so loving, so caring for me. I know its early to say this but I think I might be in love with Shane.

**Tris' POV**

"So the wedding will be on April 5th, correct?" Christina asked biting on the end of her pencil and Tobias and I nodded "Alrighty, Well I'm just gonna you know register it so Dauntless knows" with that Christina existed mine and Tobias' apartment

"She's gone crazy" I stated and he nodded to confirm my accusation on Christina

"So when are you going to tell your dear old parents about our wedding arrangements" Tobias asked and my mind went blank. My father already knew somehow and My mother was clueless as to what was going on with me.

"Um, Today?" I tried and he nodded

"Alright, we will leave at 3:30" I thought about before nodding

"I'm going to go and hang with some friends" I said and Tobias looked shocked

"You have friends?!" He teased and I laughed before walking closer to him and kissing him on the cheek

"Careful" I whispered before turning the door knob to the front door and heading to Sophie's.

"Open up!" I shout knocking on the door. When it opens Sophie stands there with smile on her face and Light, Abbie and Christina are behind her

"Hi" Sophie says before motioning me to come in

"So what's happening tonight?" I ask sitting on the bed next to Christina who was quite fast to registered our wedding

"Were talking about out ex's" Christina announced bouncing with joy

"Great" I said sarcastically and brushing hair out of my face

"Ok, Abbie you go first" Light says and Abbie hesitates before continuing

"Ok, so I heard that Ethan was sleeping Rylee and Rylee was also sleeping with Will, rumor has it that bitch is pregnant with one of their babies" Christina's face was filled with shock and I bet mine was too. Will or Ethan got Rylee pregnant? Well of course it was just a rumor but it still could be true! I pushed the thought away and listen to the next thing someone has to say

"Did you hear about Brianna?" Sophie asks jumping on the bed, we all shake our heads "Well apparently her sister has some kind of illness that's really rare now a days since they found a cure for it like hundreds of years ago, it's called conser or something"

"Cancer" I corrected her and she rolled her eyes

"Anyways, apparently that's what her sister has and they don't know if she could be cured since it's so rare now a days and she could die soon" Sophie shrugged her shoulders and plopped a chocolate ball in her mouth

"I heard that there is like something happening at the bar tonight" Christina says smiling

"We should go" Light says and everyone nods but me

"Um, no guys" I say and they all give me look that says are-you-seriously-gonna-be-that-person. I finally give in and they all squeal to which I think I am deaf now.

* * *

**So, I havn't been writing tis fanfiction because I lost the book that has all my ideas in it and I found it today! So I began wrting, thus this crappy chapter, but whatever!**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! CHECK ME OUT ON WATTPAD DreamingB1G!**

**i LOVE YOUR FACES**

**{~SOPHIE~}**


	41. The Club

**A/N: Whats up my little fire flames? OK so I'm quite proud of this chapter I'm not to sure why though? But whatever!**

**Most of you guys guessed what chapter the weddings going to be in (chapter 45) If you didn't get it, basically April is the 4th month and well its on the 5th day, thus making the number 45, you get it? LOL ok so enjoy this chapter filled with laughter and romance! **

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Tris' POV**

I walk with the group to this club or whatever Christina was squealing about. We got dressed and then headed out right after Christina had mentioned it. I was supposed to go out with Tobias to tell my parents of our upcoming wedding which was to happen in 5 days! Christina was freaking out about it,(when she wasn't off dragging me to bars) And wouldn't stop talking about how everything was going to be arranged, to which I would normally simply nod like I actually cared. We arrived to this odd looking club that looked run down, half the lights that illuminated the letters were burnt out, the only letters that were lit up were: A S S, to which it spelt ASS. I squinted my eyes looking up at the sign to figure out what the name of this club actually was. I managed to find out that its name was 'Classy', what a nice name (notice the sarcasm). We got to the front of the line and the bouncer eyed us from head to toe, I didn't know we had such exclusive clubs here in Dauntless, I thought all we had was some clothing stores, a tattoo parlor and an ice cream store. Boy was I wrong.

"Names?" The bouncer asked in his big I'm-a-bouncer-be-intimidated-by-me voice that sent chills down my spine. This bouncer was buff and tall and just scary over all!

"Christina" She said it in a high pitch tone that mad the hairs of my arms stand up right. The bouncer peered down at the list scanning over the names that were written on the list. He looked up at us and shook his head

"Sorry, no body on this list goes by Christina, maybe you used a different name?" The bouncer suggested and I thought for a moment on a way to get us in. Although I didn't really want to go in and party or drink, I saw the pleading eyes that all the girls wore.

"I'm a Dauntless Leader" I choked out and he cocked his head at me "I would like to be let in with my friends please" He looked at me and smirked

"riiight, how do I know, what's your name little Ms. I'm a Dauntless Leader" He said in a girly tone and I wasn't impressed

"My name is Six," I straightened my posture and looked him in the eye "Oh and if you don't have a job by tomorrow, Your welcome" I gave him a smirk before pulling open the door to the club and instantly having the smell of alcohol enter my nose

"Oh my god Tris!" Christina squealed "That was amazing! Thank you!" I rolled my eyes before walking over to the bar in the back of the club, while the other ladies went to go dance.

I got to the bar after being grinded on several times by young male Dauntless'. I don't find how grinding on someone who is pouring with sweat amusing! I mean what if they have a sweaty back and you start grinding on them and now you have a sweaty back! It's just gross and I do not enjoy it. I pull out a purple barstool and perch myself up onto it before getting the bar tenders attention and bringin her down my way. When she is close enough for me to see, I almost gasp as to who it is I find

"Oh, Hi _six_" She says coldly

"Hello, Rylee" I reply with equal hatred in my tone "How is being a bartender" She narrows her eyes at me and then smirks

"Oh, you know! I get all the hot guys, I'm just waiting for Four to walk in here before I jump his bones" She gives me a challenging smile

"He's faithful and besides he doesn't go for dirty sluts like you" I retorted and she stares into my eyes, daggers clearly forming in them

"There's a first for everything you know" She smirks and I laugh a bit

"So naïve" I smirk at her before walking away into the crowd of people grinding on each other. Isn't there any other dance they could do besides rubbing their junk in other peoples trunk?

I walk to the other side of the club to see the girls sitting on a couch moping, why? I don't have a clue

"Hey what's up guys?" I ask sitting down next to Light, who looks the most depressed out of the bunch

"This club sucks!" Sophie says standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. I laugh a little before motioning them to follow me out of the club, if they weren't having a good time no use on staying there when I didn't want to so into 'ASS' in the first place.

"Where are we going?" Christina asks from the back of the group

"Home" I reply pushing open the big doors to the apartment building

"Awww" I hear Abbie pout from the back and I laugh a little

"You all need sleep, you're a wreck! I mean look at you" each and every one of them look down to their outfits and I can see each of them mentally laugh at each other for looking so ratchet at this moment

"Fine!" I hear Sophie groan as we reach her apartment. She unlocks the door and waves good bye to us and then we continue with 'Tris' Taxi Rides!'

**Sophie's POV**

After Tris dropped me off, I went into the washroom to clean off my face from all the makeup Christina managed to put on my face. I put my long blonde hair int a messy bun and then brushed my teeth to get the alcohol stench off of it. I walked out of my bathroom and into my tiny kitchen to get some water. When I entered I was greeted by Uriah

"Soph" He said and I felt my insides melt. I had missed Uriah so much but I didn't want to be the one to admit I was in the wrong when I clearly was. I mean he was only trying to help. He walked closer to me and places his hands on my waist and looked into my eyes

"Soph" He repeated and I nodded

"Yes?"

"Why?" He asked and I was confused, why what?

"Huh?"

"Why did you have sex with him after what he did to you?" He had betrayal lurking in his tone of voice and I almost felt myself fall and cry. I knew he was talking about Caleb and I, but I never exactly had sex with him, we just had a heated make out session

"I was hurt, and wrong and I missed you so much! I thought I lost you" I choked out holding back the tears that were trying to fall down my cheeks "I thought you left me and I would have to fall in love all over again! The one thing I vowed not to do, was fall in love! But the moment I came here and saw you, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that promise to myself" I felt a tear stream down my check. Uriah places his hand on my face and wiped away the tear with his thumb and then looked me in the eyes

"Soph, your better then that! Caleb did something to you back in Erudite and you can't go running back to him! Do you understand that?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug "I missed you too! I spent my days pacing around my apartment, I missed your warmth on the other side of the bed in the morning, Hell I even miss the way you at hamburgers" I giggled because its true I eat my hamburgers oddly, I put the patty on top of the bun, instead of inside the bun.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and he stroked my hair

"No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for bringing up the past when you are having a good future!" I nodded as I pulled away from our hug and looked at him in his eyes again. I looked at his lips before biting my lower lip, I really wanted to kiss him but I don't know if I should. He smiled and pulled me in and kissed me softly on the lips. This wasn't like what I had experienced with Caleb, this kiss was passionate and filled with love and every kiss we shared was different, but they all had something that Caleb's didn't. Love. We pulled away to breath in the air that we needed

"Sophie?" Uriah asked and I nodded

"Yea?" I asked and he smiled before getting down on one knee. I was terrified! I didn't want to get married now! Oh god we weren't even officially back together yet!

"Uriah" I warned and he waved his hand to shush me. I took a deep breath and looked down at him

"Sophie whatever-your-last-name-is, Will you be my beautiful girlfriend. Again?" He asked and I let out a long breath and relief washed over me

"Your such a dork" I said and he smiled "And your _my _dork" He stood up and pulled me into a hug to which he spun me around a little

"So is that a yes?" He asked and I giggled

"Yes, it's a yes!" We both laughed before hearing a knock on the door. I groaned, why do we always get interrupted! I smiled at him before walking over to the door.

* * *

**I need your opinion, do you like this chapter bette then the others? I mean this one has some humor into it I guess, as the other ones didnt have to much of that (in my opinion) I persoanlly like reading FanFics with a slight bit of humor, but its all up to you guys!**

**-Next Chapter Will Be Posted Once I Got 300 Reviews! GAHHHH 300 is a BIGGG number!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! CHECK ME OUT ON WATTPAD: DreamingB1G**

**I love Your Facess**

**{~Sophie~}**

**P.S if you read this part, at the bottom of your review write "Blue Smelly Banana's"**

**Ok, so I'm going on a 3 day camping(ish) trip with my school on October.23rd (the day after Allegiant comes out) and I'll also be having a sleepover at my friends house the day that ALLEGIANT is released, so ill be updating alot in the next couple weeks! since I wont be able to update for a whole 2 weeks (maybe)**

**Anywhale, at this camp you get to go zip lining and like do all this stuff that Tris did during Duantless initiation and its going to be awesome! My friend and I are going to be treating it as if we were taking Dauntless initiation. lol such nerds *nerd***

**OK thanks for reading this pointless bit of my A/N, if you did I LOVE YOUUUUUU **


	42. The Fluff

**A/N: OK, so I know this chapter is crappy, you ill soon figure that out, but this is Thanksgiving weekend for me since im canadian :) So enjoy this horrible chapter! New and BETTER one tomorrow**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Tris' POV**

When I got back to my apartment, Tobias was standing there with his arms folded on his chest looking at me with a frown

"Im disapointed in you, Mrs. Eaton" I smiled

"And why is that, Mr. Eaton?" I asked and a smiled tuged at his lips

"We were supposed to go tell your parents" he was now whining like a little boy who spilt his ice cream on the side walk. I took 3 long strides before reaching him and look up at him. His blue eyes had a slight glint in his eyes

"My parents will find out when I send the invites," I smiked at him and rested his hands on my waist. He bent down and kissed my lips softly, passion filled it and my body was melting on the inside. He pulled away and kissed along my jaw line and then across my ravens. I let out a light moan and i could feel a smile creep on his face as he picked me up and carried me over to the bedroom. I still wasnt completly over my fear, but I wanted him so badly! We had barley kissed in the past couple weeks since Tobias had to train the newbies at the control room and we had meetings to attend too. He placed me gently on the bed and his hands traced down my rib cage and made me shiver a little. I assisted him with pulling his shirt off, exposing his perfect toned body, I smiled to myself before pulling of my shirt. He pressed his lips back to mine, nibbiling on my lower lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him.

The next morning I woke up to the light shining in from the window, I squinted as I placed my hand up trying to shiled my eyes from the brightness.

"Sleep well?" Tobias asked from behind me and I grinned and turned around to look at him

"Very" I said giving him a small smile

"Last night was..." I cut him off by pressing my lips to his

"Fantastic, I know" He laughed a little

"And to think this is only your 2nd time!" I joined in laughing with him

"Your 2nd time too!" I said playfully hitting his sholder

"HA, ok" He said with a small blush forming in his cheek

"You know, sometimes I want to slap you" He smirked at me and I placed another kiss on his lips before beginning to get out of bed

"No, dont go!" He whined and I smiled before lying back down beside him

"Why?" I asked. I didnt get a reply, i just got a heavy armed draped across my breasts

"Tobias, your crushing me" I said taking a deep breath

"What, like this" He said before getting up and lying on me

"Tobias!" I yelped and he laughed getting off of me and I got up and ran into the washroom

"Nice booty, girl" I heard Tobias call out from the bedroom, I rolled my eyes and began to get read for the day.

* * *

**I thought we needed some foutris fluff, i will put some better fourtris momments in there dont you worry! Yes it is quite a horrible chapter and IM soooooo sorry, im not in the mood right now to write but I wrote anywas #sophielogic**

**I LOVE YOUR FACES**

**~Sophie :)**

**P.S Im gonna start putting in these little 'P.S' with a word you should write in your review!**

**So im watching Storage wars right now nad its super funny right now! IM actually going going to be writing some new chapters to my orignial stories tonight, so check me out on wattpad DreamingB1G, if you read this AND you go and check out my wattpad story called "remember" put 'WINNIE THE POOH KNOWS YOU!' at the end of your review! **


	43. The Castel

**A/N: Hey guys, Here is another chapter to fill your Divergent needs! I have decided to update 3 times this week, since I will be gone for 3 days next week and won't have any wifi :( It really sucks really, but at least I will be experiencing some of my own Dauntless Initiation, that's like 1 of the only good news though. I will try to make the next 3 chapter that I post this week long! I will also update ****_Sophie's Story_****, Which is the short story about Sophie, Go check it out :)**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Tris' POV**

After what happened this morning, Tobias asked if he could do me the honors of taking us out to dinner as a dating couple since tomorrow I had my wild bachelorette party and he had his 'fun' bachelor party. I didn't even want a bachelorette party, but Christina, being the freaking wild party animal she is, insisted that we do _something_ and bachelorette party is what came to mind. Joy.

"You better not have any of those strippers at your bachelor party" I huffed as Tobias and I walked in the cold night to a restraint just outside of Dauntless. Tonight was one of those odd nights where you could see every single little star up in the sky and the moon shined and filled up the world with beautiful light. I had a black leather jacket on over top of my dark red dress, in which I had shoved my hands into the side pockets of the jacket for warmth.

"Tris," He said stopping and turning towards me. Oh brother, it's going to be one of those don't-worry-Tris-nothing-is-going-to-happen type lectures "Honestly, why would I have the urge to hook up with someone the day before marrying my beautiful wife?" He had a point there, but Christina had told me about some dude who had cheated on his, 'beautiful bride to be' and one of their close friends told her, and then you could probably guess what happened after that. Let's just say it all sort of exploded.

"Well, I would watch out for Rylee" I mumbled more to myself then anything

"How do you know she is going to be one of the girl there?" He asked narrowing his eyes and giving me one of those 'do explain' looks that made my heart race. I looked up at him and gave him a glare saying 'why wouldn't she be there?', I mean she's a total slut butt!

"Let's be real here Tobes, she's gonna be all up on you" I said doing a little dance move. Tobias let out a short laugh and I joined in after realizing what I had just done

"Tobes?" He said in between laughs "And what was that dance move Trisy Poo?" I shot him a death glare at the nick name he had called me, although it is bring back nice memories from back when initiation started and we were meeting everyone 'first jumper Sophie!' still plays back in my mind whenever I meet up with her anywhere! 'Nathans Dead', those words crush me every time. The way Peter had come rushing in to tell me the day of fear landscapes, I thought I was going to fall down and just cry! And then he told me he wasn't dead and I felt like I could fly, I could do anything! Memories start to fill my head, until being rudely interrupted by my, oh-so-loving-groom "Tris? You in there?" He says waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention

"Yes," I say glaring at him "Thanks for interrupting memory time in Tris' brain!" I huffed folding my arms across my chest

"Sorry" He mumbled. I let out a bark of laughter before having to sit down on the ground to compose myself "Tris, are you drunk?"

"No!" I shouted and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me sitting on the ground laughing

"Then please explain to me what you're doing?" I let out another short laugh before standing up with the aid of Tobias' hand. I bushed off some dirt that was on my butt and looked at Tobias straight in the eye. His blue eyes had confusion in them and I could understand why

"I honestly have no clue, I'm sorry" I managed to say before continuing to walk again. I felt my cheeks get warmer and I could feel them change a light shade of pink

"Tris, don't apologize that was funny!" He said catching up to me and draping his arm along my shoulders. It took me a second to stand up right again due to how heavy his arm was.

"I don't know what that was," I began put Tobias cut me off by holding his finger up shushing me. I nodded and then he placed his hands over my eyes. WE had gotten off the train a while ago and now I was just letting Tobias guide the way to this restraint thing.

"Vola!" His voice mumbled uncovering my eyes. I felt my jaw drop and I was afraid I would have to pick it up or else it would get dirty being on the ground and all. The building that was in front of my eyes was a 3 story building with lights illuminating around it. It was like a castle and it blew me away! Tobias reached for my hand as he lead me to the front doors which were very tall, although they could be normal height and I've just shrunk in the past hour. We entered inside and immediately my eyes flicker to the wall looking at all the beautiful artwork hung up on the walls, there are pictures of old singers that were big back in the day. The one that stood out to me was a girl named Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry, they were before my time but who names their kid _Lady Gaga? _ Like was that something people thought was an attractive name? I was interrupted my the sound of a low voice speaking to Tobias

"Table for 2?" The man asked and Tobias nodded. The man was taller than Tobias but scrawnier then him. His blond hair swept across his forehead and he had dull grey eyes. He also had a name tag that read 'Timothy', I had a feeling that this guy's name was Timothy, just a gut feeling I had.

"Here is your table Four" Tim said pulling out a chair for me and nodding towards Tobias. I nodded my head at him mouthing the words 'thank you' to him and then taking my seat in a white fabric chair at a circular glass table with some beautiful white flower center pieces.

"So?" Tobias voice filled the atmosphere and all I could do was smile. I was seriously at loss for words that could describe this place

"Its fantounderful" I said smiling at Tobias. He cocked his head to the right slightly and narrowing his eyes at me

"What?"

"Fantastic and wonderful combined into one word!" I said proud I had thought of such unique word

"Your acting odd tonight" Tobias said in a worried tone

"I know right!" I said happily.

After shoving the finale bites of my spaghetti (some long string noodled food) I took a sip of my ice cool water and placed my napkin inside my bowl signaling I was finished my meal and for Tim to come and take it back to the kitchen. That wasn't the case sadly, Tim was only the little dude in the front who told people where to sit (such a fun job right? -_-) and some waitress who kept eyeing Tobias seductively named Taylor came to collect my plate (She obviously didn't leave without leaving a little glare for Tobias) I rolled my eyes at her as I put my black jacket on as Tobias signed the bill

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded as I got up and began heading for the door. Tim was still standing there, barley awake

"Good bye" He said in a sluggish tone

"Bye Tim!" I said cheerfully and waving. I heard Tobias let out a chuckle from behind me which made me smile. Every time I had accomplished to make Tobias smile was a good day in my books. Most of the time. As soon as I got back outside, the cool biter wind hitting me in the face. I had a cool shiver run through my spine as I wrapped my arms around my torso in a hugging way

"So, did you have fun?" Tobias asks breaking the small silence we shared

"It was beautiful!" I said twirling a little and hearing a laugh escape Tobias

"You're so cute!" He said chuckling walking towards me and resting his hands on my waist. He kissed my nose and I smiled at him and he smiled back. He brought his lips to mine and we stood in the middle of where ever we were and kissed. Tobias deepen the kiss by placing his hand on my lower back, forcing me to arch myself in to him. I let a small moan escape me and I felt Tobias smile a little.

After our little make out session, Tobias and I headed home on the train. We sat in a comfortable silence all the way back to Dauntless

"Hey, follow me" I said smiling a little once we got off the train and began walking back through the streets of Dauntless

"Ok?"Tobias said following behind me to his tree house

"We're spending our night in here as our last night together before we became newlyweds" I said as we arrived at his tree house. I heard him chuckle a little and I let out a breath before climbing up the ladder and into the main area of the tree house

"You love this place don't you" Tobias said climbing up after me. I replied with a simple nod before curling up in a small ball for warmth. Its true I loved it up here! I don't know why, maybe the way it smelt of Tobias, or the fact that Tobias and I were enclosed in a small area, just us and no one knew about it so they couldn't bother us.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as he positioned himself in a comfortable position on the floor beside me

"Well, lets talk about us" He said looking over to me

"What about us?" I asked cocking my head

"Well," he began, running his fingers through his hair and scratching his back "We're going to married in 2 days and I sort of want to maybe get a bigger place," He said nervously. A new place? That sounded amazing! Tobias' little apartment wouldn't last us forever! I mean I would obviously be getting more close (Thanks to Christina) And the wardrobe I had right now barley fit in the space I had!

"Yes!" I said almost shouting. Tobias let out a short laugh before sighing a little "What's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head a little

"That place has so much memory though" He said with a frown. I agreed, I mean when he saved me from Peter and Al and Drew he brought me back to the apartment, His apartment. I frowned as well letting out a sigh to mimic Tobias

"I know, I hear you!" I say letting out another sigh

"But, it's going to need to be done though," Tobias shrugged before continuing "I mean we always have up here" He said motioning around the tree house. I nodded in agreement, but it wasn't the same! My first official freak out was at our apartment! I yelled at Tobias because of his blank wall! I mean that surely was a memory I wanted to keep, for one reason or another. Since my little freak out though, Tobias an I put up a picture that we took together and it fit perfectly!

"We'll figure something out" I said leaning in to him and resting my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair softly before letting out a loud breath

"Let's just sleep, Yeah?" He asked and I nodded before slowly shutting my eyes. I didn't want to move from our cozy apartment, but we we're going to need a bigger space for my clothes and for us to just be a married couple and live! I let out another sigh before falling asleep.

* * *

**Ok so here is the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**If your wondering why Tris is so happy and giddy and so OC, its because she is happy about the wedding, but she dosnt know it!**

**Um, well that's about it! I feel my writing is improving and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID! PM ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT! IM ON WATTPAD WITH AN ORIGINAL STORY, CHECK ME OUT DreamingB1G**

**P.S **

**OK this week has been so incredibly busy for me (due to Thanksgiving and crap) And I apologize for not updating yesterday, but whatever! Ok so I plan to update tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday, since on Saturday I have to go to a friends birthday party and I'm sleeping over! And then Sunday I'll be packing for Dauntless Initiation! And then Monday I will have to like rest for Tuesday, where I will be going to my OTHER friends house to watch the premier of Pretty Little Liars AND read Allegiant! *CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! ONLY 1 WEEK LEFT! LE DIES* And then I leave the next day for 3 days…..Yep I'm a busy gal! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BACHELOR AND BACHLORETTE PARTY**

**IF I don't update, I apologize! I'm busy with homework!**

**If you read this, and go to my wattpad (DreamingB1G) comment, Big yellow banana!**

**I LOVE YOUR FACES**

**{~Sophie~}**


	44. Song Playlist

**A/N: Here is the playlist of so far of the songs I have been listening to! 2 chapters will be up tongiht before I go to my dads (where i have no way to update) so yea! Enjoy!**

* * *

Divergent Fanfiction Playlist

**Roar-Katy Perry-** I listened this song and I found it really help me write any chapter when Tris or any of the female characters felt weak because the song just had that meaning to me in it.

**Wrecking ball- Miley Cyrus-** I listened to this song during Nathans death in the hospital. Miley's emotions in this song hit exactly where I wanted Tris' to be because she was sad but also mad that Nathan left her.

**Somewhere to hide- Shiny Toy Guns-** This song helped me write chapter 10, I had seen a video with song in it and it made me think of that video and how Abbie and Sophie just wanted to run away from their problems, but they were dealing with them in different ways.

**Radioactive-Imagine Dragons**- I was probably listening to this song within the first 20 or so chapters and it is just an amazing song to listen to and write about Tris!

**Burn-Ellie Goulding-**This song is a fantastic song it helped with my emotions and how I wanted to write scenes with Sophie in them. Because of Sophie's Past I tried to make her as dark and mysterious but also girly and fun like me! This song helped during that process

**High School Musical 3-** This whole album was really helpful to just listen to and remember ideas and it was an amazing song to listen to, Walk away was one of the song I listen to for the break up scene of Sophie and Uriah, and then I listened to Right here Right now during when they got back together! Amazing songs

**I need your love- Ellie Goulding-** Helped with a lot of the parties to get me in the mood to write some of the amazing party scenes and help with Uriah and Sophie's first encounter in chapter 10 in the bedroom

**Anything-Hedley-** This song has some cussing in it, and so is not appropriate for everyone, but this song helped with just some goofy chapters with the characters

**Wake Me Up- Avicci-** This Is one of my all time favorite songs, the words are amazing! And I just listened to this song during any chapter really, I mean it's an overall amazing song!

**Tennis Court-Lorde- **I absolutely LOVE Lorde, and her songs and her voice just inspires me so much to write a chapter! I honestly don't know why, but if I hear this song I will have to write a chapter..

**Royals-Lorde- **This another on her songs that I love, and this one helped out with just some inspiration to write about.

**Anything Could Happen-** Ellie Goulding- This song helped during the dinner date and Tris' upbeat mood, This song is sweet and I found it helped

**Joy-Ellie Goulding-** This song now has a special meaning to me, I listen this song (along with 3 other songs) During the wedding, and it is amazing song and I love it to pieces

**1234-Plain White T's**- This song was another song that I listen to during the wedding and it's an overall just super cute song, and this also has a meaning to me, from a YouTube show thing I watched. This is the song the 2 main characters woke up to after their first time.

**Teenage Wasteland-** The show I watched ended in this song, I was crying and every time I listen to it, it brings happiness to me! It might to the same to any of you if you end up listening to it but hey!

**Only You-Ellie Goulding-** This is a song I listen to for part of the wedding and I don't know, it helped sort of

**Lights-Ellie Goulding-** I love Ellie and almost all of her songs inspired me in different ways, This song just helped during the bachelor and bachelorette parties

* * *

**Hope I could inspire some of you! Other ALBUMS I have been listening to are**

**-Mama Mia**

**-High School Musical 2**

**-Adele**

**-P!nk**

**That's about the albums I was listening to that did really have an affect on the chapters, but hopfully fron these songs I can sort of help you! A lot of these songs connect to some sort of expirence I had and that's why it gives me a different meaning then to most of you! But none of the less, check them out and I hope you guys get inspired :)**

**(Wedding chapter is in the process of being written (its finished) and the bachelor/bachelorette parties will be up today, along with the wedding :)**

**~Sophie :)**

**P.S this will be updated every 20 chapters, this will be updated :)**


	45. READ THIS! READ THIS!

_**Yet Another Authors Note**_

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Yes this is another Authors Note, but that is because I have some news for Y'all. I went on my trip with my school, it was seriously the best and worst time I have ever had! I went on things called high ropes and it was a big deal since I am afraid o heights and high ropes is like 30ft off the ground! At the end of the high ropes course, there was the zip line! I felt like I was living in Dauntless! Zip Lining across the big lake was seriously the high light of my trip! I got to live in a cabin with 14 other amazing girls that honestly were the best! And it was an experience I will never forget!**

**Now on to the bad part that involves writing! While I was there, Something came up in the dining hall while I was eating and I didn't wan to eat my food anymore because of it. I actually was having a panic attack because of it and I was sooo scared! I ran all the way back to my cabin and into one of the bathrooms and it was all soooo scary for me! I then ran out and climbed to the top bunk (where I was sleeping) and i was crying because someone had brought up something that happen to me in the past that was horrible and it led me to a panic attack! To top it all off we had a dance that night and the guy I like, I thought he liked my best friend but he doesn't he likes me, LOL that's a good part. But basically i wont be writing for another week because I still fear of having another panic attack and I don't want the next 2 chapters to reflect on sadness or what I'm feeling, I want the party and the wedding to be some of the happiest chapters and I can not write that when I feel like I am going to start crying! **

**Hopefully you all have Allegiant, I cant get it until tomorrow! Hopefully your crying because of the ending and then when you read my fanfiction you smile again and realize that Tris and Tobias will live on in my fanficiton and not end like the trilogy has! I hope the ending didn't cause you guys to sob like it did to my friend! And please for the sake of everyone else, no spoilers please!**

**I will be back with the next 2 chapters: Friday, November 1st and I will update twice that day! Hopefully you understand what im trying to say, if not PM me and I will help explain it to you!**

**Thank you guys for all your kind and helpful reviews! Thanks to all of you, I love writing for you guys and I think I have become a better writer! MY first chapter went up sometime in July and I now have over 10,000 views on it! I thank the 361 of you have taken a couple of seconds or minutes to write me a review! Thank you!**

**I WILL be back, don't worry! and hopefully it will be the last time I leave!**

**I LOVE YOUR FACES**

**{~Sophie~} :)**


End file.
